Nuevo trabajo, Nuevo reto: Freddy's Fazbears Pizza
by Chesshire-R
Summary: Ella era tan solo una típica joven estudiante y amante de la música. Pero el dinero no le duraba nada, lo que sus padres le enviaban se desaparecía en un dos por tres. Necesitaba trabajo, eso era un hecho. Y que mejor trabajo que ese; El temido empleo de guardia nocturno. ¿Quien diría que después de todo, las cosas en la pizzeria eran muy diferentes de lo que todos creían?
1. Piloto

N/A: Nuevo fic yeah~ Nuevo fic yeah~

¿Que puedo decir? Caí enamorada de este juego desde la primera vez que lo vi. Y luego lo jugué y fue tan asdjaja *-*

Y bueno un día navegandito descubrí la categoría en FF, lei unos fic's espectaculares. Ejem: Alma de metal, has robado mi robotico corazón, "inserte nombre" en Freddy's (Si no los han leído ¡vayan c*ño!)(?.

Y bueno me agarro la inspiración y aquí estoy, aportando mi granito de arena a este zukhulento fandom ya que.. Oh gosh, ¡Solo hay 300 y pico fic's en español en esta categoría!

Advertencia: O.C Rediseñado para esta historia. Lenguaje obsceno -bueno... tampoco tanto- y personajes revividos.

Nota: El nombre de la chica es una deformación del mio, pero con un apellido que queda con la historia

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, pertenece al estúpido, sensual y zukulento Scott Cawtton.

Ya no los aburro. Aquí el capitulo piloto o "Epilogo" como lo quieran llamar... ¡Enjoy!

...

* * *

_**Piloto**_

_"¡El equipo de Freddy's te necesita!. El restaurante Freddys Fazbear Pizza, solicita un guardia de seguridad nocturno"_

Leía el anuncio en el periódico que traía en la mano mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su vaso de café, seguidamente desvió su mirada hacia la ventana que tenia en un lado.

Para Rass Walker a sus diecisiete años, con los dieciocho acercándose cada vez mas, ciertamente los estudios no era lo que la preocupaba, no, lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que el dinero no le duraba nada, ahora que lo pensaba todo lo que sus padres le enviaban se desaparecía en un dos por tres. Necesitaba trabajo, eso era un hecho.

Y que mejor trabajo que ese.

Tanto tiempo sin visitar aquel establecimiento que tanto amaba en sus días de infancia, de hecho adoraba ese lugar aun después de tanto tiempo. Una sonrisa nostálgica se pinto en su rostro al recordar a la simpática Chica quien gustosa repartía pizza a todos los clientes con una coqueta sonrisa, al amable Bonnie quien siempre la hacia reír con sus ocurrencias a la vez que entonaba melodías con su bajo rojo y al siempre carismático Freddy, la estrella principal quien era el encargado de animar el lugar con sus canciones y divertidos diálogos.

Pero había uno que recordaba con especial cariño.

Foxy, aquel pirata pelirrojo de ojos ámbar siempre había sido su favorito, cosa que se confirmaba sabiendo que el lugar predilecto de ella era la 'Pirate Cove' pues si había algo que amaba era escuchar las historias del zorro, con su parche en el ojo y el garfio en su mano derecha, por nada del mundo se atrevía a perderse las presentaciones de el.

Recordaba las ultimas veces que fue ahí, habían decidido darle una especie de compañera o hermana al pirata, no podía mentir, cuando vio a aquella animatronica de cabello blanco también le había encantado casi tanto como Foxy, si mal no recordaba le decían... Mangle o algo por el estilo.

Si, en definitiva, era el trabajo perfecto para ella.

-La decisión esta tomada.- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa terminaba el café de un solo sorbo. -Rass Walker sera la nueva guardia de seguridad de Freddy's.- declaro con una sonrisa decidida y un tono de voz altamente motivado.


	2. Inserte titulo decente aquí

_**Cap 2.**_

**_Inserte nombre decente aquí_**

* * *

La tarde callo en aquella pequeña ciudad.

El timbre se escucho anunciando que finalmente las clases habían concluido, con calma la pelicastaña guardo todos sus útiles en el bolso que llevaba y salio del aula. Debía llegar a casa, cambiarse e ir a conseguir el empleo. Comenzó a caminar fuera de la institución, sus pies se sabían perfectamente el camino por lo que fueron estos quienes la guiaron a su casa mientras que ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos, la muchacha venia rogando porque alguien no se le hubiese adelantado y le quitara el puesto que era perfecto para ella, era justamente lo que buscaba.

Finalmente llego a su casa, como todos los días abrió la puerta y lanzo el bolso donde cayera. La emoción que dominaba su cuerpo era mas que obvia, prácticamente había llegado directo al baño pues no había ni entrado a su habitación cuando ya estaba en ropa interior en busca de una toalla para ir a darse una ducha.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

El sentir el agua tibia deslizarse lentamente por su cuerpo, sacando todo el sudor, el sucio de la calle y la contaminación, ademas de que el cansancio y la pesares también se iban con cada gota que caían.

Ahora se sentía como nueva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rass temblaba.

Se encontraba, a las puertas del establecimiento que tantos buenos recuerdos le traía. Y es que el temblor era provocado por una extraña mezcla entre el nerviosismo y la emoción.

¿Acaso todo seguía como lo recordaba?, ¿Se sentiría esa misma atmósfera mágica que sentía cuando niña? Y aun mas importante ¿Seguirían ahí sus viejos amigos?. Todas estas eran las incógnitas que pasaban por la mente de la chica mientras se disponía a entrar.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que la recibió fue el frío aire artificial del establecimiento que choco contra su rostro causándole un leve escalofrío, ¡Como agradecía el haberse puesto una chaqueta!.

No pudo evitar el sonreír de manera involuntaria al ver el establecimiento frente a ella, todo estaba como lo recordaba, el suelo con baldosas en blanco y negro simulando el tablero de ajedrez, los dibujos de los niños en las paredes, una que otra maquina de juegos, las mesas bien arregladas para recibir a la clientela y el delicioso olor a pizza recién hecha impregnaba el ambiente.

-Tanto... tiempo...- murmuró con lentitud mientras caminaba mirando detenidamente el establecimiento y pasaba los dedos delicadamente por las paredes forradas de hojas blancas con dibujos evidentemente hechos por niños que querían rendir homenaje o simplemente querían dar un pequeño regalo a sus personajes favoritos. -Ahora solo debo encontrar a alguien que trabaje aquí- se dijo mientras recorría el establecimiento con la mirada.

Paso justo frente al show stage y sus pies decidieron parar justo allí enfrente de los animatronicos que recordaba, esa "actualización" como recordaba que alguna vez escucho decir de Bonnie y Chica que había visto en sus ultimas visitas se encontraba tal y como las recordaba, es mas hasta relucía mucho mas que en aquel tiempo, curiosamente Freddy seguía bastante igual, con la diferencia de algunas manchas que tenia en el rostro que parecían mal lavadas. Justo frente al show stage, ahí estaba y hasta ahora había mirado detenidamente, Freddy la miraba, extrañamente la miraba y cuando ella se dio cuenta de ello el oso sonrió y guiño.

Las cejas de Rass se arquearon indicando sorpresa por aquel gesto, pero seguidamente le sonrió al oso devolviendo el gesto.

Seguidamente pudo ver a una mujer con el uniforme de camarera del lugar quien amablemente le entregaba una rebanada de pizza a una niña de cabello rubio quien sonriente agradeció y se fue con la que al parecer era su madre.

-Em, disculpa.- pronuncio la muchacha llamando la atención de la mesera de cabello igualmente rubio como el de la niña que acababa de ver.

-¿Si? ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- pregunto dándose vuelta y mirándola, con una sonrisa y poco de curiosidad a la vez que sostenía su bandeja bajo el brazo.

-¿Sabes a donde debo ir para obtener el empleo de guardia?.- ante estas palabras la sonrisa de la camarera se desvaneció y en su lugar quedo una mueca de terror o de nerviosismo.

-Oh, em... Claro.- menciono la muchacha con gran dificultad y la voz temblorosa, seguidamente se dio la vuelta recorriendo el lugar con la mirada como si buscara algo. -¡Mike!- exclamo la rubia llamando la atención de un chico que se encontraba del otro lado del lugar bastante alejado, este de inmediato se acerco, pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar mas cerca del escenario, pareció congelarse y le hizo una seña a la mujer para que se acercaran ellas.

-¿Que necesitas Kim?- pregunto el supuestamente llamado 'Mike', quien por alguna razón trataba a toda costa de no mirar a los animatronicos.

-Mike ella quiere el puesto de guardia.-

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron como platos, casi sintió que su corazón se le iba a la garganta, ciertamente no se sentía cómodo con entregar a una chica a esa pesadilla.

-De acuerdo... Sígueme.-

Foxy se encontraba como siempre en la Pirate Cove, a penas acababa de bajar del escenario y ahora era su momento de descansar un poco, definitivamente odiaba esos malditos reflectores sobre el escenario, eran malditamente enceguecedores y le hacían doler los ojos siempre que terminaba su show, en definitiva un día vendría lanzándoles su siempre confiable garfio.

-Uff...- Foxy se declinó levemente en la silla donde se encontraba de modo que su cabeza quedara apoyada en la pared, justo de manera diagonal a una pequeña abertura en las cortinas de su cueva que, a pesar de el reducido tamaño le daba una buena vista de la parte de afuera donde perfectamente se veía a los niños disfrutar del espectáculo que sus amigos ofrecían en el escenario.

-Hey, miren eso.- murmuró con interés, levantando su parche para poder ver mejor lo que sucedía en uno de los laterales del escenario, en la parte derecha, justo frente a la puerta que llevaba a los baños, se encontraba el, a esa sardina la reconocía aun con la gran distancia. -Pero, ¿Quien sera la marina que acompaña a ese gusano?.- pensó arqueando la ceja mientras se acercaba mas para ver mejor lo que sucedía.

Mientras tanto...

La castaña había quedado atónita, realmente esperaba mas y en definitiva no creía que le darían el trabajo tan fácil, esperaba una entrevista repleta de preguntas pero, a decir verdad si le preguntaron dos cosas era decir mucho.

-Firma aquí- había dicho el hombre que dedujo era el jefe de seguridad del lugar, un hombre de cabello café algo canoso y de bigote, extendiéndole un bolígrafo y una pagina donde se leía "Freddy's Frazbear Pizza" en una fuente muy alegre y festiva.

Ahora aun algo confusa por lo anterior, caminaba junto al guardia diurno de nombre Mike Schmith, quien ahora se encargaba de enseñarle el lugar.

-Y bueno... Este es el Show Stage, como seguro ya sabes.- dijo Mike con un tono de voz amable, luego dirigió la vista a la parte izquierda y apunto diciendo -Y aquella es la Pirate Cove.-

-¡Oh!- exclamo la muchacha juntando sus manos y colocándolas a la altura de la barbilla a la vez que inclinaba levemente la cabeza. Esta se acerco rápidamente al lugar donde unas largas cortinas púrpura colgaban del techo, con suma emoción y una chispa de felicidad destellando en los ojos, Mike por su lado se acerco nervioso, con el corazón latiendole a mil, el pobre ya no soportaba el estar cerca de esos robots ni siquiera por un segundo. -No sabes lo mucho que me alegra ver esto ¡Siempre adore a Foxy!- dijo sonriente y con un tono de voz que desbordaba mera felicidad.

El zorro sonrió al escuchar aquello, ahora podía ver mejor a la muchacha que acompañaba al bacalao de Mike; eran casi de la misma estatura pero Mike le ganaba por unos centímetros, de piel clara hasta el punto de ser pálida, cabello café con dos singulares mechones rojos en la parte derecha y ojos de un color particularmente carmesí que dejaban escapar un brillo de felicidad pura.

-Oye ¿crees que podría verlo? Sera solo un preview.- Foxy dejo escapar una leve risilla al notar la ilusión en los ojos de la morena, nunca había visto a alguien (y menos de su edad) tan emocionado solo por verlo a el y eso lo hacia sentir bien.

-Eh... Eh... Por el momento no, el... Em... Esta en p-pausa, necesita descansar.- musitó el ojiazul tembloroso. Foxy maldijo ¡Esa maldita rata! ¡Si tuviese la oportunidad, volvería al pasado y le daría a un condón a su padre!

-Oh, bueno, supongo que ya tendré oportunidad de verlo luego.- trato de mantener la sonrisa, aunque esta ahora denotaba cierto aire de tristeza. La pelicafe miro su reloj y seguidamente volvió la mirada al guardia. -Hss, ya debo irme, te veré luego Mike.-

-De acuerdo, adios.- Mike se quedo mirando a la chica que se fue alejando poco a poco hasta desaparecer por las puertas del local. El de orbes azules volvió a caer en cuenta de donde estaba al escuchar un ligero gruñido, volteo lentamente logrando distinguir un pequeño ojo ámbar que lo miraba a través de una ranura entre las cortinas, el azul y el ambar se encontraron trayendo como consecuencia un nuevo gruñido que logro un escalofrío en el guardia. Decidió alejarse, era lo mas sano pues podía llegar el momento en que ese sonido se volvería algo peor.

Y el no quería estar ahí cuando ocurriera.

No de nuevo.

* * *

_**Y hasta aqui llega esto.**_

_**Esto fue una especie de subida 2x1 ya que conseguí exageradamente corto el primer capitulo...**_

_**¿Review? Recuerden, son mi comida y la motivacion para seguir :'3**_

_**Adiu! ^0^/**_


	3. ¡Dejen de meterme miedo, carajo!

**¡Tan taran tan!**

**Hello! Aca yo reportandome con nuevo capitulo, bastante deprimida la verdad ¿Porque? Bueno, aprovechando que mi internet volvió, me dispuse a ver los capítulos finales de Tokyo Ghoul: Root A y Death Parade... llore como magdalena con ambos, definitivamente muchos feels para una sola noche.**

**¡Pero bueno! Ya llore, ya me lamente, ya maldeci a MadHouse y Pierrot (?**

**Así**** que aquí tenemos continuación. Por cierto, realmente les agradezco a los que están siguiendo esta cosa que hice en un momento de aburrimiento (y vicio) realmente no pensé que gustaría, así que, muchas gracias.**

**¡Bueno! ¡Basta de aburrirlos! ¡A la historia!**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a uno de mis idolos Scott Cawtton. Vamos, ¿que esperan? ¡Vayan y montenle un altar al hombre! ¡Se lo merece! (?**

**P.D: Perdonen los errores ortográficos, escribo esto en una app de mi celular y tiende a ser algo molesto corregir ahí mismo ._.**

* * *

_**Cap 2**_

_** ¡Dejen de meterme miedo, carajo!**_

* * *

Lunes, 2:56 P.M

Rass corría a toda velocidad por las calles, venia sin aliento y las piernas ya no le daban para mas, pero no iba a parar, si lo hacia entonces llegaría aun mas tarde de lo que ya iba. Cada paso era acompañado por una maldición distinta y que posiblemente aun no eran inventadas. ¿Como matryoshkas se le había hecho tan jodidamente tarde? Eso era un misterio, pero no se iba a detener a tratar de descifrarlo.

Finalmente llego a las puertas de la universidad y no paro la carrera hasta que logro llegar a la puerta de su aula de clases, venia muerta del cansancio por lo que practicante se desplomo en su lugar respirando fuertemente con la cara completamente roja, suerte que el profesor aun no había llegado, eso ya seria la cereza del pastel.

Exhaló nuevamente llevándose la mano a la frente y apartándose el flequillo, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor descansaban en esa área, de hecho la fría temperatura que había en el lugar había resultado refrescante pero lo lograba correrlas. Una botella de agua apareció frente a su rostro, tenia el plástico empañado evidencia de que estaba fría como el hielo. No lo pensó ni siquiera un segundo cuando ya tenia la botella en las manos, tratando de romper el sello de la tapa.

-Estoy seguro de que eres la única persona que llega tarde a una clase a las tres de la tarde.- el chico que hace unos segundos le había extendido la botella de agua, aparto la mano de ella abriendo fácilmente la botella aun cuando ella estaba batallando para abrirla.

-Oh, calla.- ordeno frunciendo levemente el ceño a la vez que se llevaba la botella a los labios y bebía el agua fresquita. Oh si, justo eso necesitaba. -Kat, siento que te amo.-

-Tch, tu amas a cualquiera que te de comida.- comento en respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Rass achicó los ojos e infló las mejillas de manera infantil ante el comentario.

-¿Ves? Una quiere darte cariño y tu lo desprecias, eres un malagradecido Katchess Williams.- la castaña se cruzo de brazos mientras hablaba.

-Y tu una interesada, Rass Walker.-

Antes de que pudiese contestar, el profesor entro al salón, colocando sus cosas sobre el escritorio, captando la atención de todos.

Y la clase arranco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buaaah! ¡Vengo muriéndome!- exclamo Rass quien ahora venia caminando junto a Katchess por los jardines de la institución, recién salían de la ultima clase del día y ya era momento de volver a casa. -Hey, vamos por un café Kat-Kat ¿Que dices?-

-Mmm, ok, le diré a Lia para que nos veamos alla.- Kat asintió levemente a la vez que tecleaba un par de veces en su celular. Luego de esto doblaron en una esquina, dirigiéndose a un pequeño local.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Rass! ¡Katchy! ¡Por aquí!- exclamo una chica de ojos de un particular rosa con cabello rubio y enrrulado levantando la mano para llamar la atención de los dos chicos que la miraron con completa sorpresa.

-¿Lia?- dijo Rass abriendo los ojos como si fuesen platos.

-¿Como llegaste tan rápido?- pregunto Katchess por otro lado, ¿como era posible que ella llegase antes?.

-Ya estaba cerca, cuando me pasaste el mensaje.- respondió con una sonrisa a la vez que levantaba su celular a la altura del rostro. -Y pues ya pedí para todos.-

-¡Y por eso es que te amo!- exclamo la castaña abrazando tan fuerte a la pobre rubia que ya comenzaba a quedarse sin mucho aire.

Katchess carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de ambas chicas, tenia una sonrisa burlona que Lia no entendió del todo (quizá porque la falta de oxigeno no la dejaba pensar con claridad) pero Rass, oh, ella si entendió de inmediato, haciendo que una venita comenzara a palpitarle en la cabeza.

-Que te den.- murmuró soltando a Lia y sentándose en la mesa que tenia al lado. Kat sonrió victorioso.

-Bueno, dejando de lado eso...- dijo el pelinegro acomodándose también en su silla y mirando a Rass con una sonrisilla. -¿Que paso? ¿Encontraste empleo?.-

-Eh, si, de hecho empiezo hoy.-

-¡Maravilloso! ¿En donde es?- esta vez fue Lia quien pregunto con alegría porque la pelicafe después de tanto finalmente había encontrado un trabajo.

-En la pizzeria Freddy Frazbear's, seré guardia nocturna.- respondió para seguidamente dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Katchess y Lia por su lado abrieron los ojos ante las palabras de la chica, fue tanta la sorpresa que ambos se ahogaron con el café comenzando a toser incontrolablemente.

-¿¡Q-Que!?- Kat apenas y había logrado recuperarse, eso basto para lograr articular esa palabra

-Oye, no es buena idea trabajar ahí de guardia nocturno, eso lo sabe cualquiera.- Lia miro con preocupación a su amiga, las historias que había escuchado sobre el establecimiento no eran precisamente de esas que te hacen sentir orgulloso.

-Exacto.- el pelinegro siguió a Lia con un tono de seriedad y a la vez de preocupación. -¿Nunca has escuchado las historias sobre ese lugar? Dicen que los guardias de seguridad renuncian a los pocos días de haber sido contratados y que los que no lo hacen desaparecen.-

-Yo escuche que los animatronicos están poseídos y matan a los guardias.- Lia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal con sus propias palabras.

-Oh dios, chicos basta- Rass hablo firmemente haciendo que sus amigos se quedasen en silencio mirándola. -No puedo creer que en serio se crean las historias de viejas locas y arenosos que seguro inventaron esas historias para rebajar la reputación del restaurante.-

-Puede ser, pero hay historias que son verdad y no lo puedes negar.- ahora el tono de voz de Katchess era mucho mas serio. -La mordida del 87' por ejemplo.-

-Tsk, Kat, eso fue por mal funcionamiento, Foxy no lo hizo porque si, ademas luego de ello le arreglaron las fallas.-

Al único hombre del grupo no le quedo de otra que suspirar con resignación. -Ah... Es imposible, eres muy necia.-

-Y por eso me quieres.- esta vez fue ella quien sonrió victoriosa.

Pero no podía decir que no sentía miedo de trabajar en aquel lugar, eso seria una reverenda mentira, y las historias de sus amigos no eran de mucha ayuda. Ella no era ciertamente la persona mas valiente del mundo, pero ese trabajo no podría con ella. Claro que no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Adiós Rass y buena suerte en tu trabajo.- había dicho Lia abrazando a su amiga en señal de despedida. Luego de salir del café el trio se había dirigido directamente a sus casas que quedaban por la misma dirección, pero al llegar al edificio Lia debía seguir con su camino sola dejando a sus dos amigos en el lugar donde vivían, ¿¡Porque carajos no podían tener sus casas mas cerca de la suya!? Esa era la queja de la rubia.

Ahora Katchess se encontraba en el apartamento que por los momentos compartía con la castaña, estaba sentado sobre el cómodo sofá en la sala de estar que daba directamente a la ventana, sus ojos azul marino estaban fijos en el firmamento mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el dorso de la mano, ¿cuanto llevaría ahí? La mano comenzaba a dormirsele por todo el tiempo que había estado con la cabeza afincada en ella, un ligero hormigueo que comenzaba a hacer su aparición era prueba de ello. Miro el reloj, 11:45 P.M el turno de Rass estaba a punto de comenzar ¿como estaría ella?. Aun no se había ni quitado los zapatos desde que fue a dejarla en el local, ni loco la dejaba irse sola tan de noche y mira que le costo dios y su santa ayuda para levantarla de la cama.

-Solo... no te quedes dormida...-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mike miro a la muchacha que ahora ocuparía el puesto que alguna vez le perteneció, estaba siendo instruida por el encargado del local quien le indicaba absolutamente todo lo que debía hacer. Llevaba puestos unos jeans negros un tanto rasgados y ajustados a sus piernas, unos botines de estilo militar igualmente negros y la típica camisa "chemise" de guardia a la que solo se le veía el cuello porque iba oculta bajo una sudadera de color verde militar, finalmente había recogido su cabello en una coleta alta dejando solo unos cuantos mechones sueltos en la parte de adelante.

-¿Todo claro?.- pregunto el hombre bigotudo evidentemente mayor, a la nueva guardia.

-Si, senor.- respondió enérgica y con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, recuerda que tienes una cantidad limitada de energía, ahorrala al maximo.- recordó el hombre, seguidamente miro a Mike. -Mike, ¿Algún consejo?.-

-Eh... Por lo general Foxy no sale la primera noche, pero igual mantelo vigilado y procura que bajo ninguna circunstancia se acabe la energía, Freddy es mas activo en la oscuridad.- Mike recién había vuelto a la realidad, estas palabras habían salido casi que sistemáticamente de sus labios.

-Ok.- hizo un saludo militar en señal de agradecimiento por los consejos. El encargado miro su reloj.

-11:54 P.M, mejor ya ve- de hecho sonó bastante suave para ser una orden, por lo que ella solo asintió.

-Suerte.- acotó Mike.

-¡Gracias!- exclamo perdiéndose en el pasillo que llevaba a The Office.

-La necesitaras...- murmuró el ojiazul a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

De acuerdo, se encontraba en The Office, había visto a Mike y a el encargado irse del lugar a través de las cámaras de vigilancia. La oficina era pequeña eso había que admitirlo, pero al menos era lo suficientemente grande como para no sentir claustrofobia.

Hacia poco que el sonido de la alarma que indicaba la media noche, anuncio que ya había comenzado todo. Ah... por Kira, los nervios comenzaron a invadirla ¡Y la noche ni había comenzado!

-Muy bien, Rass, muy bien.- se reprocho mentalmente su cobardía. -A ver, tengo mi taza gigante de café y un cien por ciento de batería, ademas... -reviso el monitor chequeando el Backstage y la Pirate Cove. -Los animatronics no se han movido.-

01:15 A.M

El teléfono sonó, provocando en la guardia un ligero respingo involuntario que de no haber sido por la pared hubiese hecho que la silla se le fuera para atrás.

"Eres una jodida cobarde" se dijo acercando la silla al escritorio nuevamente para poder contestar. ¿Quien seria el sin-nada-mas-que-hacer que estaría llamando a esa hora?, lo mas seguro es que fuese Lia.-¿Hola?-

-_¿Hola? ¡Hola! Pues este... Quería grabar un pequeño mensaje para ti ya que bueno... Uh, Si le sirvió a Mike ¿quien dice que a ti no?_\- la voz del otro lado del teléfono definitivamente no era la voz que esperaba, ella esperaba oir la voz hiperactiva -y seguramente gritona por preocupación- de su amiga, pero la voz que ahora le hablaba era masculina, aunque la manera de hablar que tenia si le recordaba un poco a la rubia. -_Ahora, uh, seguro estas un poco nerviosa y eso, no puedo culparte, todos lo estamos la primera noche ¡Pero no hay que temer! ¡Vas a estar bien, ya veras!_

-Esto... Gracias por el apoyo.-

-_Y... Uh, bueno, hay un par de cosas que debo decir por compromisos comerciales del local así que... Uh, aquí vamos._\- hizo una pausa y pudo escucharse muy ligeramente como tomaba quien sabe que. -_«Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear pizza. Un lugar mágico para niños y adultos. Fazbear entertaiment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. Al descubrir daño o muerte, un informe de la persona desaparecida se presentara dentro de 90 días,o tan pronto el local sea limpiado y las alfombras reemplazadas.» ...si quizá suena mal..._-

-¡No! ¿¡Como crees!?.- casi que grito la frase desbordando el sarcasmo, ¿¡Que rayos pasa con quien escribió eso!?

-_Bueno, los animatronicos actúan raro durante la noche._\- oh dios. La voz de Katchess advirtiéndole sobre los robots resonó en su cabeza.

El hombre en la linea siguió hablando hasta cerca de las 2:00 A.M, en todo ese rato Rass se centro en anotar todas las cosas que decía y los "concejos de supervivencia a la noche". El hombre se empeñaba en decir que no había nada de que preocuparse, ¡pero por el amor a dios! Básicamente decía "no te preocupes, lo peor que podría pasar es que te metan en un traje, ¡fuera de eso nada que temer!" Claro, eso no se oía tan mal diciéndolo así, pero el hecho de que todos los cables y distintos trastes de ahí dentro haciendo presión en la jodida cabeza hasta hacer que los jodidos ojos y dientes salgan disparados lo hace menos lindo ¿verdad?.

Por suerte la noche paso bastante rápido, Chica y Bonnie casi le provocaban paros cardíacos a cada rato (el conejo porque se aparecía asomado en la puerta a cada segundo y la polluela porque no la conseguía en ninguna parte luego de que salio del dinning area) pero gracias a dios no había pasado a mas, Foxy solo asomo su cabeza un par de veces fuera de las cortinas de la pirate cove, (cosa que le provoco un sentimiento extraño, una loca mezcla de emoción y escalofríos.)

Freddy por su parte no se movió del stage en toda la noche, aunque si logro hacerla descuidarse solo por querer fijarse en el oso cuando este volteo su mirar a la cámara, extrañamente sus ojos azul claro brillaban en la oscuridad, por un momento le parecieron idénticos a los de su prima Melody.

6 A.M, nuevamente se escucho esa alarma como de reloj antiguo anunciando el final de la noche, leves rayos de luz se colaban en el edificio dando un aspecto y un aura de paz. Chequeo rápidamente las cámaras una vez mas, el sonido en la cocina había desaparecido, las cortinas de la pirate cove habían vuelto nuevamente a su lugar. Se levanto y asomo levemente la cabeza por la pequeña ventana, viendo al conejo púrpura pasar frente a ella en dirección a la parte principal del establecimiento.

Exhaló aliviada, a la vez que un solo nombre se le venia a la mente; Katchess.

-Pase la primera noche sin mucho problema ¡Chu-pa-te esa Katchy-Kat!.-

* * *

**Y pues... eso fue todo amigos (?) Originalmente, este cap. iba a subirlo el lunes pasado, pero como me quede sin internet (y de paso se fue la luz ese dia) pude adelantar algo del siguiente, asi que el... martes o miercoles les traigo nuevo cap OwO**

**Perdonen la poca aparición de los animatronicos en este capi, es que quería ir lo mas apegada al juego posible, ya saben la primera noche solo esta para que te acostumbres al funcionamiento...**

**Ahm... ¿Que iba a decir?... ¡Ah si!**

**Como vieron, en este capitulo aparecieron mis otros dos O.C's, estoy pensando en subir los dibujos que hice de los tres en mi DeviantArt y me gustaría saber sus opiniones ¿Que dicen?**

**Amors y pizza para todos!**

**Att: *Rassiel-Magic's**


	4. El Stalker

**Hello! Aca yo de nuevo ¿No les dije yo que sabrían de mi hoy? ¡Pues aqui estoy! ¡Porque cuando prometo algo lo cumplo! (casi siempre (?)**

**oh yeah. capitulo calentito (Que por cierto me pego el susto de mi vida porque no ****conseguía el archivo -rueda en el suelo-)**

**¡Bueno! ¡Basta de aburrirlos! ¡A la historia!**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a uno de mis idolos Scott Cawtton. ¡Vayan y denle amor al hombre! ¡Se lo merece! (?**

**P.D: Perdonen los errores ortográficos, escribo esto en una app de mi celular y tiende a ser algo molesto corregir ahí mismo ._.**

* * *

**_ Cap 3_**

**_ El Stalker_**

Rass había completado su primera noche y no cabía en si misma de la felicidad, por lo que salio de The Office dando saltitos de alegría que matarían de risa a mas de uno si la vieran.

-Oh vaya ¿Como te fue en tu primera noche?.- el encargado pregunto esto al ver como la muchacha salia del pasillo oeste, deslumbrante de alegría.

-Bastante bien de hecho, Bonnie me pego un par de sustos.- esto lo dijo mientras miraba al conejo púrpura, achicando los ojos acusadoramente. -Pero fue muy divertido.-

-Es la primera vez que escucho eso.- confeso el hombre de bigote bastante sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, era verdad que nunca en su vida habia escuchado semejante cosa. -Pero es bueno que pienses así.-

-Eh, si bueno, ya me voy, tengo clase en la tarde y debo dormir un poco, salude a Mike de mi parte cuando llegue.- dicho esto avanzo hasta la puerta, que llevaba al exterior del restaurante, justo al final del dinner área -¡Adiós!

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Rass llego a su casa finalmente luego de caminar durante unos minutos, cuanto agradecía a dios que su casa quedase tanto cerca del instituto como de la pizzeria (mucho mas de la pizzeria a decir verdad), porque sinceramente ella no era una amante de caminar distancias muy largas. La chica, subió la escalera, abrió la puerta del apartamento y paso directamente por el pasillo llegando al cuarto donde el pelinegro se encontraba plácidamente dormido.

-Osh, se ve tan lindo así.- se dijo mentalmente. Seguidamente sonrió y tomando todo el aire que pudo se lanzo sobre el muchacho gritando "¡Katchyyy!" Haciendo que el pobre se despertase de golpe levantándose acelerado y asustado.

-¿¡Que carajos te pasa!?.- Katchess grito enojado golpeándola con las almohadas.

-¿Tienes piedras dentro de las almohadas? Eso dolió...- comento desviando la mirada con un puchero infantil. El ojiazul la fulminó con la mirada al oírla decir eso, ¡Casi lo mata del susto despertandolo de esa manera y ella tenia el descaro de decir eso!. -Ya pues, ¡Ya supere mi primera noche Kat!

-Hmm... Superaste el primer nivel en Mario Bros, que logro...- murmuró con voz cansada seguida de un bostezo pesado volviendo a cerrar los ojos casi que sumergiendo la cara en la almohada.

-Katchy... Al menos un "estoy muy feliz por ti" o un "Sabia que lo lograrías" me hubiese sentado bien...- musito en voz baja, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Katchess sonrió.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción de la muchacha, este aprovecho que no lo estaba viendo para tomarla de los hombros y halarla hacia atrás lanzandola en la cama y rodeándola usando los brazos para mantenerla aprisionada.

-Felicidades.- pronuncio con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que se acomodaba mejor en la almohada. Rass se tenso un poco al sentir la respiración del pelinegro en su oído. -Ahora deja dormir.-

La pelicastaña se limito a sonreír también.

Ciertamente Katchess tenia razón, eso pudo notarlo, la primera noche era como el nivel uno en el juego del plomero, ese en el que uno se adapta al juego y por ello es sumamente fácil.

Pero ella no se iba a dejar vencer.

-Solo tienes que pasar... Cinco noches en Freddy's.- musitó cerrando lentamente los ojos para quedar dormida.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

"Tock, Tock, Tock"

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la sala se escucharon resonar en todo el lugar, anunciando que un visitante se encontraba afuera de la casa. Katchess fue quien lo escucho, algo le decía que sabia a la perfección quien era el visitante. Desafortunadamente.

Bah'.

Ella sabia que bajo el extintor junto a la puerta había una llave de emergencia, así que o se acordaba o se quedaba por fuera.

Y al parecer si se acordó.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse se escucho. Katchess chasqueo la lengua acomodándose en la almohada, aunque ya mas bien parecía que su cabeza quería perforar la funda y el relleno razón por la cual se veía mas almohada que cabeza. Oh si, ahí era el lugar justo.

Pero el momento perfecto para volver a dormir del pelinegro fue interrumpido cuando de la nada le halaron los edredones y le abrieron las cortinas de la habitación.

-Ustedes si que son un caso.- musitó la voz de la persona que les había abierto las cortinas. -¡Son las 12:30 P.M y ustedes siguen durmiendo!

-Yo salí a las seis de la mañana, estoy en todo mi derecho.- dijo Rass con voz entre dormida y despierta, a la vez que le lanzaba una almohada a Lia.

-Yo fui a llevarla a media noche, ademas de que me quede despierto hasta tarde.- por otro lado Katchess repitió la acción lanzando una segunda almohada a la cara de la rubia, quien por cierto ya tenia un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

-Hmm, al menos tengan la decencia de levantarse por las visitas.- bufo con molestia. Ambos chicos suspiraron y optaron por levantarse antes de que la bajita usara la fuerza. (Y con fuerza me refiero a un vaso de agua fría... O un balde, lo que consiga primero)

-Eres una molestia, ¿lo sabias Amelia?.-

-Jodete Katchess.-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

-Bien, ahora que estamos mas relajados, cuéntame ¿Como fue la primera noche?-

Lia pregunto con curiosidad, tomando asiento mientras colocaba el codo en la mesa para poder apoyarse en su mano mirando fijamente a la castaña quien tranquilamente bebía de su taza de café.

Pues luego de que Lia los obligara a levantarse, la hicieron ayudarles a preparar desayuno como compensación por usar la técnica de la ventana, la cual para ellos era prácticamente algo que no se le deseaba a nadie. (Y si, me refiero a cuando estas durmiendo tranquilamente y alguien llega, abre las cortinas, la ventana o en su defecto enciende la luz)

-A ver ¿Que quieres que te diga?-

-Eh... No se, solo dime como son las cosas, como funciona todo.-

-Mmm, bueno veamos, primero esta la oficina o "The Office".- comenzó a explicar mirando hacia arriba para recordar bien las cosas. -allí paso la noche monitoreando las cámaras de vigilancia como Mike y ese tipo extraño me explicaron.

-¡Uh! ¿Quien es Mike?- pregunto Lia con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Y ahí va de malpensada.- murmuró Rass negando levemente. Lia no tenia remedio. -Mike es un chico que trabaja en el local, se supone que el tenia el trabajo antes que yo.-

-Ya veo ¿Y quien es el otro?.- pregunto esta vez el único chico en la habitación, quien se veía bastante interesado en el tema.

-Bueno... He ahí el dilema, no tengo idea de quien sea, solo se que un tipo me llamo al teléfono de la oficina comenzando la noche, no dijo nombre ni nada por el estilo, solo dijo que me dejaba un par de consejos con el pretexto de "Si le sirvieron a Mike ¿Quien dice que a ti no?" Y luego me dio las palabras mas motivadoras que he oído en mi vida.

-¿Que te dijo?- la rubia no paso por alto el cambio en el tono de voz de la morena, en definitiva eso era sarcasmo.

-Bueno resumiendo todo me dijo "Fazbear entertaiment no se hace responsable de que tu jodido trasero termine dentro de un traje de animatronico".

-...-

Ok, eso no se escucho precisamente bien.

-¿¡QUE!?.- gritaron al unísono el pelinegro y la rubia con un obvio tono de preocupación.

-Eso mismo dije yo, parece que los animatronicos tienen un sistema de reconocimiento raro y pues si te ven te confunden con un endoesqueleto y como eso esta prohibido te meten a la fuerza en un traje.- explico tratando de mantener la calma ante la situación, pues sabia que si sus amigos se hiperventilaban formarían un alboroto y como ya tenían unas cuantas quejas de los vecinos no querían sumarle otra.

-P-Pero se supone que con el montón de cachivaches que hay ahí dentro eso te mataría al instante.- exclamo Kat, con una mirada que decía claramente... No, que mas bien gritaba "¿¡Quien carajos invento eso!?"

-Al parecer es mas fácil dejarlos así que mandar a arreglar ese error.- comento con ironía tratando de bajarle los humos a su "hermano" quien ya estaba apunto de romper unas cuantas tazas y platos.

-¿Y como le haces para defenderte?- pregunto Lia quien ya estaba casi tan preocupada como Katchess. Claro que a Katchess no se le podía igualar el nivel de preocupación ¡Parece madre sobre-protectora!

-Puertas, es lo único que me protege en la noche.- respondió simplemente, levantando el dedo indice. -Juanito Alegría me explico que las puertas son metálicas por lo que los animatronics no pueden romperlas...

-Espera...- interrumpió Evans. -¿Juanito que?

-Oh claro, como no dijo su nombre le coloque así porque el hombre insistía en decir "No te preocupes ¡No hay nada que temer!" mucho amor y paz, solo le faltaban las margaritas y la resortera.-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

6:30 P.M

El pirata pelirrojo bufo por lo bajo, dios, ahora ya no se quejaba por las luces del escenario, es mas, nunca lo volvería a hacer ¿La razón?

¡El sol estaba mucho peor!

El pobre capitán moría del calor y la luz del astro lo tenia mas que encandilado. Maldito seas Freddy.

Sabiendo que el era el mas sensible a la luz, aun así lo tuvieron que mandar a el. Aun recordaba sus palabras.

**_...Flashback..._**

-Tu puedes ir y vigilar a la humana, estudiala un poco para que no suceda lo mismo que con el otro.- ordeno Freddy, se encontraban de descanso pues esa era la hora en que no había nadie en la pizzeria, así que el personal aprovechaba para comer y ellos quedaban en el backstage.

-¿¡Porque yo!? Ademas, ¡No tuve ni oportunidad de verla! ¡Envía a Bonnie que fue quien la vio!.-

-A mi no me metas, la ultima vez fui yo, ya es tu turno.- refutó Bonnie por otro lado afinando las cuerdas de su bajo.

-Ademas, tuve la oportunidad de colarme en la oficina del encargado mientras fue a comer, aquí tengo una foto.- el oso le extendió una pequeña pieza de color blanco por un lado, que el zorro tomo de inmediato. Los ojos ámbar de Foxy se abrieron de inmediato.

**_...Fin Flashback..._**

El zorro suspiro o bueno el que normalmente era un zorro. Seguro que se preguntan ¿Como hizo Foxy para salir del local?.

Fácil.

Su forma de ilusión era la única manera en que podía salir del restaurante, una forma que ninguna persona del establecimiento conocía y que él junto con los otros tres animatronicos habían logrado perfeccionar con los años. Y así podía verse como un humano común y corriente... Excepto claro por el parche, la ropa y el garfio.

Como amaría llevarlos.

"-Tsk, la idea es que pases desapercibido, ¿crees que el traje ayudara?."

Eso era lo que le había gruñido Freddy, forzándolo a quitarse todo, excepto la camisa de botones blanca y los pantalones negros que llevaba normalmente bajo la chaqueta del atuendo pirata. Se sentía desnudo. Y eso que lo que usualmente lleva son solo pantalones.

Bueno, dejando de lado la crisis existencial, Foxy se dispuso a seguir a la muchacha que habían contratado como guardia. Debía admitir que le sorprendió que fuese una estudiante, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el hecho de que aquella chica que había visto en la foto era la misma que había visto días atrás junto al gusano de Smith.

-Eso explica porque la joven guardia estaba con esa sardina...- dijo para si mismo mientras se asomaba por una pared. -Y hablando de la marinera.-

La muchacha salio de uno de los grandes edificios que conformaban aquel instituto, Foxy aun no comprendía como había hecho para lograr encontrar el edificio correcto, pero lo que importaba era que lo había hecho ¿No?.

Estaba junto a un muchacho de piel pálida y cabello negro, quien caminaba en un lado de ella con los brazos flexionados tras la cabeza en gesto perezoso. Al menos gracias a la poca distancia pudo escuchar un par de pedacitos de la conversación que el pelinegro y la morena tenían.

-Te lo digo Kat, ¡El hombre es un dolor de cabeza!.- exclamo la guardia con un obvio tono de molestia. -A veces solo quisiera... Mandarlo en una caja a Rusia.-

-Tranquila, si lo vuelvo a ver tratando de pasarse de listo, yo si lo mando pero de un golpe.- respondió el muchacho aparentemente llamado 'Kat' con un tono de voz mas calmo que el de su acompañante.

-Si no lo haces tu, lo hago yo, eh...- Foxy se oculto tras la pared. La humana había volteado en dirección a donde se encontraba su escondite y casi lo veía, solo esperaba que no lo haya visto, porque si no... La que se le va a armar.

-¿Sucede algo?.

-¿Ah? N-No, solo creí que vi algo.

Dicho esto siguieron caminando. Al zorro le aliviaron esas palabras, al parecer no vio nada.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

-Entonces, aquí estas, segunda noche.- murmuró Katchess mirando fijamente el letrero sobre la puerta del local en el que se leía "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza" con un dibujo del oso animatronico sobre el.

La noche había caído y para la castaña nuevamente habia llegado el momento de ir a trabajar, en ese momento ambos se encontraban mirando hacia arriba, mas específicamente al letrero.

-Si...- el nerviosismo era mas que claro en el tono de voz de la morena, quien se mantenía mirando en la misma dirección que su acompante. Exhaló y seguidamente sonrió. -Sigo insistiendo en que no tenías que acompañarme

-¿Estas loca?.- Kat sonrió, colocando su mirada sobre la chica. -Son las once de la noche, si te pasa algo Melody me mata ¿Sabes?

-Hmp, interesado

-Quizá.- suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada. -Supongo que te veo mas tarde ¿No? Mira que no me quiero quedar sin quien me prepara la comida.

-Idiota.- respondió dándole un codazo en el brazo.

-Cuídate.- menciono con tono cálido posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y revolviendole el cabello. -Adiós.-

-Adios.- se quedo mirando como el chico se iba alejando cada vez mas y cuando finalmente pudo perderlo de vista, suspiro. -Okay, a la carga.-

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y abrió las puertas del local con fuerza.

-¡Buenas noches!.- exclamo enérgica adentrándose al local, captando las miradas de los pocos empleados que aun seguían en el lugar.

-Eh, Rass ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Mike quien se había llevado un buen susto al escuchar el grito de la chica al entrar en dining área. -Me asustaste.-

-Me doy ánimos a mi misma, tuve un día de mierda Mikey.- respondió sonriente en total contradicción de sus palabras. -Pero no dejare que me perjudique.-

A Mike ademas de que se sonrojo levemente al oírla llamarlo 'Mikey', le alegro el oir eso, pues sabia que el estrés podía ser el peor enemigo de una persona, sobre todo si esa persona es un guardia de seguridad de freddy's pizza.

De por si, al comenzar la noche cuando todo empieza y algún animatronic se mueve de su lugar, es un detonante de los nervios por defecto, los nervios generalmente llevan a estresarse y este lleva a un inminente pánico que puede mandar todo tu esfuerzo por la borda. No había duda, lo ultimo que querías era que los nervios te apuñalen por la espalda y te falle el pulso a la hora de presionar el botón que cierra las puertas.

-Buenas noches, señor Mathers.- la voz de la muchacha saco a Mike de sus pensamientos. Esta se encontraba ahora acercándose al anteriormente mencionado encargado del local quien levanto la mirada en el momento.

-Buenas noches, llegas temprano.- respondió este, consiguiendo que la castaña arqueara ambas cejas con un gesto que decía "¿En serio? Es la primera vez que llego temprano a algo". -Puedes dar una vuelta mientras tanto, pero procura estar a en la oficina a las doce en punto.

Rass asintió. -Voy a preparar café.-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

-Silencio Foxy, aun hay empleados en el local.- reprocho Chica al pelirrojo junto a ella mientras revisaba la cocina.

-Ya, lo siento, pero ¿porque crees que el sombrero puede estar aquí?.- pregunto Foxy con un ligero tono de fastidio, pues el oso se había empeñado en que lo ayudaran a buscar su adorado sombrero.

-Cupcake dijo que la ultima vez que vio a Freddy usar su sombrero estaba por aquí.- respondió a la vez que abría y cerraba los cajones.

"Como si pudiese abrirlos" pensó el pirata. Lo mas gracioso del asunto era que Freddy ni se había dado cuenta de que lo había perdido, todo fue gracias a que Bonnie le había preguntado porque no lo llevaba puesto cuando entro al Backstage. Seguidamente el vocalista animatronico estuvo a punto de armar un alboroto por su sombrero perdido.

-Bien, tu sigue buscando aquí, yo veré en la siguiente habitación.- dicho esto la polluela se fue del lugar dejando al zorro humanizado.

Claro como si a los sombreros les salieran patitas y bracitos y se fueran de su lugar por si solos como si nada, ademas... ¿Que es eso entre las ollas?

El pelirrojo fue acercándose a donde las ollas para la salsa se encontraban amontonadas, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida. Ahí en uno de los recipientes se encontraba el pequeño sombrero de copa negro.

-Cupcake tenia razón después de todo.- dijo Foxy para si mismo mientras tomaba el accesorio y lo miraba detenidamente ¿Que también estaba viva esa cosa?. Decidió no darle importancia y volver al backstage, después de todo ya casi eran las doce.

¡Trash!

El zorro choco contra algo mientras se disponía a volver al escenario.

-Lo siento, no te vi.- dijo una voz femenina, proveniente de con quien había chocado. Pero un momento... Aquella no era la voz de Chica. El pelirrojo levanto la mirada encontrándose justo con lo que temía encontrar: un par de orbes escarlata y cabello café.

-Yo...em... Fue mi culpa, pero ya me voy.- respondió tratando de verse lo mas relajado posible. Seguidamente trato de irse del lugar pero su intento fue en vano pues una mano le detuvo la marcha.

-Oye, yo a ti te conozco.- musito la guardia mirándolo fijamente. Oh no, lo habían descubierto, ¿como era posible?. -Eres el stalker que estuvo siguiéndome toda la tarde.-

Foxy quedo frío ante eso, no era precisamente la manera en la que creía que había sido descubierto.

-Entonces ¿Me dirás quien eres, que haces aquí y porque me seguías?.- la voz de la muchacha tuvo un cambio grandiosamente brusco de un momento a otro, en solo un segundo su tono de voz paso de ser amable a ser amenazadora.

-Yo soy... Robin... Selkirk y pues trabajo aquí y como te me hiciste conocida yo solo quería confirmar, por eso te seguia.- bien, es mas que obvio que eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al pirata, ¡pero comenzaba a entrar en pánico y su cabeza no maquinaba nada bien!. Mas bien, estaba sorprendido de que sonó convencedor de alguna manera

La humana suspiro. -Ok, hagamos como que te creo pero mejor vete, casi todos ya se fueron.-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Y ahí iban, nuevamente veía a Mike y el señor Mathers salir del establecimiento a través de las cámaras del local. Sus dedos se desplazaban por las áreas marcadas de la tableta a la vez que bebía un sorbo de su café. Las cosas por el momento marchaban bien, la pirate cove tenia las cortinas cerradas y en el stage estaban Freddy, Chica y... ¿Donde carajos esta Bonnie?.

Joder, la una de la mañana y ya habían comenzado a moverse, la noche anterior no se había ido tan rápido.

-A ver Bonnie parece que eres hiperactivo.- musitó buscándolo en las cámaras. -No ha ni empezado la noche y ya comienzas a moverte... ¡Aha!.- ahí estaba el conejo, en la habitación de parts and device, su tono morado levemente camuflajeado en la oscuridad y sus ojos magenta mirando fijamente a la cámara de seguridad.

Por un momento sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda debido a la mirada inexpresiva del conejo, sentía como si este la mirase como ella a el, era como si estuviesen frente a frente, como si sus ojos de silicona y su sistema de reconocimiento la estuviese escaneando.

-Tsk, tu mente comienza a jugarte bromas, esa era la que faltaba.- se reprocho mentalmente a la vez que se daba una dura auto patada mental, los traicionero nervios de su traicionero puesto eran lo ultimo que necesitaba. Volteo su mirada a donde se encontraba el reloj en la esquina superior derecha del monitor, 1:49 A.M.

Cambio la cámara que veía y paso a dinner area, como esperaba ahí se encontraba Chica un poco mas alejada, pero al igual que el anterior, mirando fijamente la cámara de vigilancia. ¿Sera que el movimiento de la cámara les llama la atención?

Bah'

-A ver que mas...- Backstage, Freddy seguía en su lugar. Cocina, al parecer Chica estaba allí pues se oían las cosas caerse y moverse. Bonnie, bien sigue en parts and device. Pasillo derecho, nada. Pasillo izquierdo nada. Pirate cove... Un extraño tarareo salia de detrás de las cortinas, pero estas apenas estaban abiertas .-Vaya, sigue cantando aun cuando la pizzeria esta cerrada... Tiene buen ritmo, eso hay que admitirlo.- murmuró con una mueca de impresión mientras golpeteaba ligeramente la mesa con los dedos al ritmo del tarareo del zorro.

Nuevamente el sonido del teléfono se hizo presente, haciendo que Rass apartara su mirada del monitor para tomar el aparato.

-¿Si?.-

-¡Hello, hello!.- la misma enérgica voz de la noche anterior resonó del otro lado del teléfono. -Segunda noche ¿eh?.-

-Si, así es.-

-Te felicito, lo estas haciendo muy bien.-

-¡Gracias!.- dijo con entusiasmo, debía admitirlo, aunque sus explicaciones podían ser un poco inquietantes, era muy bueno el tener a alguien que la animara al comenzar la noche.

-Bien, seguro Mike se encargo de decirte que Foxy estará mas activo, pero no solo el, sino todos los demas.- su entrecejo se frunció levemente, Mike no menciono nada, "Oh, pero me va a oir cuando salga" pensó para sus adentros. -Uh... Por el momento no hay que preocuparse de Freddy, es un poco raro pero el casi no se mueve las primeras noches ¿sabes?. Uh, A menos claro que se acabe la batería... bueno, ahorra la mayor energía posible, mantente alerta y... Eso... ¡Adios!.-

-Adiós.- dicho esto bajo el teléfono colocándole donde estaba.

Esta vez había llamado un poco mas tarde. Bueno, al menos su llamada fue mas corta... No estaba muy segura de si eso era bueno, pero viendo el lado positivo no hubo necesidad de anotar nada.

-¡Kyaaaaa...!- la muchacha callo su propio grito llevándose la mano a la boca a la vez que con la otra golpeaba el botón de la puerta. Bonnie se había aprovechado de su descuido y casi se metía a la oficina, convocándole un buen susto.

"Bien, eso fue gracioso" pensó el conejo del otro lado de la puerta, tratando de aguantar las ganas de reír provocadas por la reacción de la guardia ¡no había visto algo tan gracioso desde aquel guardia en la otra pizzeria! ¿Como era que se llamaba? Jason... Jermaine... ¡Oh, Jeremy! Jeremy Fitz-no-se-que. ¡Como amaba las reacciones de aquel rubio y su mascarita.!

Pero para su sorpresa, el no fue el único que consiguió graciosa aquella situación. Del otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar unas risillas y podía apostar sus orejas a que era la risa de la guardia, porque Chica no se reía de forma tan aguda y Foxy y Freddy... Pff, ellos tienen la voz mas gruesa que camionero con carraspera.

-Ah, hablando de guardias raros...- dijo el conejo luego de un suspiro mientras comenzaba a marchar de vuelta por donde vino.

-Parece que se fue.- murmuró la guardia, al notar que ya no se veía la silueta del animatronic morado al encender la luz, abrió la puerta nuevamente volviendo a presionar rápidamente el botón sobre el cual se leía "Light" solo para asegurarse, afortunadamente si se había ido.

...

3:20 A.M

73% de batería.

Bonnie esta parado al final del pasillo izquierdo, Chica esta parada de un lado de la puerta derecha, mirando a través de la pequeña ventana a la guardia quien comienza a golpetear los dedos en la mesa con cada vez mas fuerza y rapidez.

-Por el amor a la pizza ¡Vete de ahí, carajo!.- gruño mientras miraba las cámaras y dirigía miradas rápidas a la polluela. 72% a este paso las puertas se van a comer toda la energía. Si comer, porque ni siquiera la consumen ¡La devoran!. Solo faltaba que a Bonnie también le diera por aparecer en la puerta.

3:35 Am... Maldita sea, ya tiene unos quince minutos ahí. Ya no se ve en la ventana, pero su silueta se veía a la perfección al encender la luz del pasillo.

-Parece que se fue...- luego de unos minutos al encender la luz nuevamente, la sombra de la animatronica ya no aparecía en la pared. Finalmente, finalmente podía abrir la puerta jodedora de batería. -Bueno, sigamos viendo.- dicho esto bebió un sorbo de su taza de café. En definitiva, lo mas difícil en ese trabajo no era vigilar a los animatronics, ni hacer rendir la batería ¡Era hacer rendir el café!. Si, así es, si no fuese por ese néctar de los dioses no podría resistir la noche sin caer muerta en el escritorio y no por acción de los animatronicos.

Para los demás guardias, la noche consistía en; no te duermas, vigila las cámaras, cierras las puertas, ábrelas, ahorra energía.

Pero para la castaña, ademas de eso consistía en; ten una guerra de miradas con Chica hasta que se vaya, maldice el que Bonnie te haga gritar a cada rato, siéntete inquieta porque Freddy no se mueve, tararea canciones para entretenerte y no dormirte y lo mas importante ¡Procura que el café te dure toda la noche!.

Esa era la formula de las noches.

-West Hall...- murmuró llevándose el susto de su vida, prácticamente se congeló al ver esto. Foxy apareció corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la oficina. Los nervios finalmente la habían dominado, por lo que prácticamente hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para lograr alcanzar el botón, que por alguna razón se había vuelto jodidamente duro.

La puerta cerro finalmente y el zorro robotico al encontrarla cerrada comenzó a darle fuertes golpes que solo lograban un estruendoso sonido en la habitación.

-Maldito seas Juanito, ¡No costaba nada decir que era a esto a lo que te referías con 'Foxy estará mas activo'!.- apoyo su cabeza en ambas manos mientras decía esto, sus manos temblaban, eso había estado realmente cerca ¡Ni sabia que podían correr!. -¡Ya! Basta, relájate.- aspiro la mayor cantidad de aire posible, volviendo a levantar la mirada con firmeza. -Son las cuatro, puedo hacerlo.-

...

El monitor se mantenía principalmente en pirate cove, desde el susto anterior, Foxy había vuelto a su cueva por lo que Rass había decidido mantener ahí la cámara principalmente.

La batería se mantenía en 45%, la protección contra el pirata le había arrebatado una gran cantidad de energía, pero la noche estaba a punto de acabar, ya lograba ver algunas luces colarse dentro del local.

Los dedos de la guardia se pasaban ágilmente por los botones de las cámaras, cambiando de habitación rápidamente, dos de tres a la vista. Bonnie en parts and device, Chica en la cocina y Foxy estaba fuera de la pirate cove, mirando con sus ojos ámbar a la cámara de seguridad. La muchacha ya estaba esperando que Foxy saliera en carrera, en algún momento lo haría eso era claro pues la ultima vez la cortina estaba abierta y ella fue incapaz de ver cuando salio debido a que estaba mirando a Chica quien estaba teniendo una especie de bugeo mientras miraba a la cámara.

Gracias a dios había encontrado la manera de mantener la calma.

_"Pulsa y cambia._

_Dispersa vistazos._

_No seas lenta._

_No cierres los ojos."(1)_

Esa frase la repetía continuamente como si de un mantra se tratase, repitiéndola una y otra vez había recuperado la calma que tenia al principio de la noche.

-Vamos, solo un poco mas...

Ahí esta.

El sonido de unos pasos acercarse a toda velocidad resonó en sus oídos. Cambio la cámara en el monitor a West Hall, viendo al zorro desaparecer del alcance de la cámara. Se deslizó con rapidez hacia la izquierda golpeando el botón y bajando de inmediato la puerta metálica. Tan pronto esta bajo, se escucho un golpe con aun mas fuerza de la que esperaba, pero extrañamente solo fue uno.

-¿Se habrá golpeado tan fuerte?.- murmuró la guardia para si misma. Si, le había pegado un susto de los mil demonios, pero aun así su lado bueno le decía "¡Pobrecito, choco contra la puerta!". Pero por otra parte, su lado "racional" si es que así se le podía llamar le decía "¡Que se joda! ¡Casi te da un paro cardiaco".

-Bueno... Solo para asegurarme.-

La guardia presiono nuevamente el botón de la puerta, deslizándose hacia arriba de inmediato, seguidamente presiono el botón de la luz para ver mejor. Rass se llevo la mano a la boca al ver aquello. Reverenda sorpresa.

Foxy estaba tirado en el suelo, con una pierna a medio metro de el resto de su cuerpo. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos carmesí de la chica que lo miraban con impresión.

La alarma sonó.

-Dios mio, seis en punto.- murmuró la ojiroja luego de voltear a ver al reloj. -Si te dejo aquí y sin pierna de paso, me despiden. ¿¡Que hago!?

Foxy no entendía mucho de lo que sucedía, el esperaba... No se, que gritara, que le trancara la puerta en la cara (otra vez) o que saliera corriendo del lugar, pero en vez de eso estaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, con las manos en la cabeza y murmurando cosas inentendibles.

-¡Al diablo entonces!. Básicamente, luego de las seis no puedes dañarme ¿verdad?.- Foxy miro a la chica acercarse hasta donde estaba su pierna y tomarla para luego acercarse a el nuevamente. ¿Que estaba tramando? Ahora estaba frente a el con una sonrisa nerviosa. -N-No te ves tan p-pesado.-

Dicho esto coloco el brazo del pirata sobre sus hombros para ayudarle a levantarse (el que no tenia el garfio desde luego) e hizo fuerza hasta lograr levantarlo.

-Me retracto, pesas, ¡pesas y mucho!.- la guardia estaba empleando toda la fuerza que tenia (que no era mucha por cierto) para mantenerse arriba, cosa que se estaba dificultando con cada segundo, ademas de que su lado "racional" gritándole no ayudaba de nada. -Afincate en tu pierna izquierda, yo hago función de derecha.-

Luego de arquear su ceja derecha y mirar a la chica con confusión, Foxy obedeció tratando de mantener todo su peso en la parte izquierda del cuerpo para ayudar a que la guardia no se callera en el proceso de llevarlo por la pizzeria hasta parts and device. Cuando ambos caminaban al frente del show stage, sus compañeros animatronicos se quedaron viendo la escena estupefactos, estaban muy sorprendidos por la escena de la muchacha cargando en peso (y con mucho esfuerzo) al animatronico pirata.

-Finalmente.- musitó Walker luego de dejar al pelirrojo apoyado en una mesa donde se encontraba una cabeza de Bonnie y varias herramientas, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "Es la oportunidad perfecta para meterte en un traje~" la vocesilla en su cabeza nuevamente se hizo resonar cargada de ironía. Sacudió la cabeza para callarla, tenia que concentrarse en arreglar la pierna de Foxy. -De acuerdo, parecen ser solo un par de tornillos flojos, puedo hacerlo.- las ultimas dos palabras las repitió varias veces como motivador. Rápidamente, encajo la pieza de la pierna del endoesqueleto en la hendidura que lo conectaba con el resto del cuerpo, seguidamente coloco un par de tornillos bastante grandes de ambos lados y los apretó muy bien para que no se fuesen a salir de nuevo. Eso era todo. -Uff... Al parecer ver a papá arreglar cosas sirvió de algo.- giro la mirada encontrándose al animatronic que se había levantado y la miraba fijamente.

Mierda.

"Te lo dije"

Nuevamente la voz en su cabeza hablo, ya comenzaba a molestarle.

-Gracias.- musitó Foxy inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Eh?.- de acuerdo esa no se la esperaba. La castaña prácticamente se quedo paralizada al oir aquella palabra tan simple salir de la boca metálica del animatronico, verdaderamente no esperaba eso y podían meterla a un psiquiátrico y todo, pero podía jurar que su tono de voz se escucho jodidamente cálido. -D-De nada.-

-¿Hola? ¿Rass?.- la voz del manager en la parte de afuera la trajo de vuelta a la realidad dándose cuenta de la situación; El señor Mathews ya había llegado y Foxy no estaba en Pirate Cove.

-Oh rayos.- Rass se asomo por la pequeña hendidura entre la puerta y el marco, el hombre bigotudo se encontraba ahí afuera buscándola. -Foxy, voy a distraerlo y tu corres a Pirate Cove ¿Va?.- el zorro asintió ante las palabras de la guardia, quien salio de la habitación llamando la atención del manager. -¡Aquí estoy!- exclamo tratando de sonar como siempre.

-Oh gracias al cielo, comenzaba a preocuparme.- el hombre mayor dijo esto con un tono de alivio, ya comenzaba a creer que necesitaría un nuevo guardia.

-Ejeje, lo siento.- se llevo la mano a la nuca mientras decía esto. Soltando algunas risitas nerviosas, se fue junto con el hombre por el pasillo, con el pretexto de que se le había caído algo mientras caminaba de vuelta a dinning área.

Foxy aprovecho esto para salir en carrera hasta su cueva, no sin antes recibir las miradas confundidas y llenas de interrogantes por parte de los demás robots a las que solo se limito a responder alzando los hombros.

Porque siendo sincero ni el mismo había entendido lo que sucedió.

-Ya buscare respuestas.- musitó cerrando nuevamente las cortinas de la cueva.

* * *

**(1) Ese es parte de una cancion, se llama "Things what fowls can't see confuse us" de Foreground Eclipse (Busquenla si gustan, espero que la "dulce" voz de teto no los haga echarse para atras ewe)**

**Respecto a la forma "ilusion" fue algo que se me ocurrio cuando me debatia sobre si los animatronicos debian ser humanizados, pero no crean que esta ahi porque si, todo tiene su razón de ser.**

**Ah si! Ya pueden ver el dibujo de mi O.C, luego subire los otros, el link a mi Deviantart esta en mi perfil de autora OwO**

**Uff, esta larguito ¿verdad? No se, este cap me gusto mucho. Bueno, seguire matandome con la wea dorad.. ¡Digo! Springtrap.**

**Amors y pizza para todos!**

**Att: *Rassiel-Magic's**


	5. ¿Amigos?

**_Eaeaeaea Ehhh! (?_**

**_I'm back! *con voz de Terminator* Ya he vuelto al fin, lamentándome porque acabo la semana santa pero bueh' lo que cuenta es que volvi. (Si, me lamento aun después de una semana)_**

**_Les quiero decir un par de datos curiosos: _**

**_1.-Coloque el capitulo 2 nuevamente en el contador de palabras y dio exactamente 69 parrafos 7w7_**

**_2.-Algo que olvide decir en el capitulo anterior: el nombre inventado de Foxy esta basado en el pirata Robinson Crusoe, cuyo verdadero nombre es Alexander Selkirk._**

**_Y ahora, Algunas respuestas a los hermosos Review's_**

**_Fucsia1700: "Alegre, divertida y pendeja" Jajajaja ¡esa es la mejor descripción que he oído en toda mi vida! xD ¿puedo usarla?¡Tengo que usarla!(? Que bien que te identifiques con ella y me alegra muchísimo que te guste._**

**_Hashashin: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y que alegría que te guste ^^. CofTuNombreMeRecordoAHashiyanU/v/Ucof_**

**_Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Para que veas, hasta a el le pasan esas cosas (? y de hecho aqui veras que no es el único al que le pasa. Jaja, es curioso que digas eso, justamente pensé en ello luego de re-leerlo para corregir (¡vivan las Creepys!), pero como dije, tiene su razón de estar ahí, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el detalle como el capitulo_**

**_Y sin mas ¡El capitulo!_**

**_Disclaimer: Como ya saben, FNaF pertenece al master Troll que seguro acabaría el mundo si se juntara con ChiNoMiko (Las que juegan Corazón de melón entenderán) Desde luego me refiero al gran Scott Cawthon. Solo Rass, Kat y Lia me pertenecen._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_Cap 4_**

**_¿Amigos?_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Era una tarde común y corriente en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, la energía y alegría de los niños se sentía en cada rincón del establecimiento, así como también el delicioso olor a pizza que te invadía el olfato apenas entrabas al lugar logrando que mágicamente te invadiera el hambre.

Los niños corrían de allá para acá, algunos se entretenían dibujando en las paginas blancas que el local ofrecía, algunos jugaban en los juegos de vídeo colocados en todo el lugar, otros por su lado disfrutaban de la pizza mientras veían el espectáculo que los animales roboticos ofrecían.

Oh si, todo se veía tan bonito. Ninguno de los animatronics se podía imaginar un lugar mejor que aquel.

-Ese ha sido nuestro amigo Foxy, volvemos en un rato amigos.- dijo Freddy con su micrófono en mano, seguidamente las cortinas del escenario se cerraron.

-Fue una bonita... ¿¡A donde fue mi garfio!? ¡Freddy!.- el zorro comenzó a desesperarse al ver que su garfio había desaparecido de su lugar, razón por la cual comenzó a dar vueltas y correr de un lado al otro.

El anteriormente mencionado oso marrón, dejo salir un suspiro cansado, para seguidamente tomar al zorro bruscamente de los hombros, forzándole a parar sus carreras.

-Foxy, lo tienes enganchado en el cinturon.- musitó Freddy, mirando al pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Así me habré visto cuando perdí mi sombrero? Se pregunto mentalmente, viendo los ojos ámbar de su compañero destellar de alegría, tomando su amado garfio y comenzando a darle besos.

Y desde luego mientras esto ocurría, los otros tres miraban al pelirrojo con una ceja levantada y un rostro de "WTF?" Tatuado. Freddy giro los ojos y dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

-¿A donde vas Freddy?.- pregunto Chica al ver que ahora el oso había tomado su forma humanizada y se dirigía hacia afuera del Show stage.

-Voy a averiguar algunas cosas, ya vengo.- dicho esto siguió su marcha, dejando a los otros tres confusos animatronicos.

-Si, eso me dejo todo claro.- bufo la de orbes morados rodando los ojos.

-Para que te molestas, lo mas seguro es que va a meterse de nuevo en la oficina de Mathers, seguro quiere mas información sobre la tal 'Rass'.- los dos miraron a Bonnie al oírle hablar quien se limito a mirar fuera del escenario mientras decía eso. Foxy por su parte, por alguna razón sintió algo molesto el que la chica que le había salvado de pasar un día fuera de servicio, fuese llamada como "La tal Rass".

Es decir, ella le salvo de un día aburrido, encerrado en su cueva porque al personal le daba flojera apretar dos simples tuercas y hubiese tenido que esperar para que llamaran al técnico que quien sabe cuando se dignarían a hacerlo, pues la ultima vez paso como mas de dos semanas así.

-En fin, mientras tanto voy a pasear por ahí.- dicho esto el conejo morado también tomo su forma humanizada y salio del lugar.

-Yo iré a colarme en la cocina.-Chica repitió la acción, dejando solo al zorro pelirrojo en el escenario.

Foxy por su lado, suspiro pesadamente y decidió volver a su cueva y recostarse en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo. Ya lo había decidido, hoy en cuanto la guardia llegase se colaría sigilosamente en la oficina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, nuestra querida guardia de seguridad estaba en un aprieto.

Y no cualquier aprieto, unas gruesas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente, las manos comenzaban a temblarle cada vez mas y movía los labios en señal de desesperación, estirándolos, mordiéndolos y arrugando su nariz en el proceso. En ese momento comenzaba a pensar que habría sido mejor no cerrar la puerta, quizá dentro de un traje de Freddy estaría mucho mejor que ahora.

Si, nuestra guardia estaba presentando un examen de matemáticas.

Y aun cuando todos los días esperaba ansiosa el timbre, este sonó indicando el final de las clases, para desgracia de ella. Irónico ¿verdad?

Walker comenzó a escribir con aun mas rapidez, esperando que... No se, que de repente le cayera un escritorio volador al profesor o algo por el estilo.

Pero el milagro no llego.

-Señorita Walker, su examen.- el profesor apareció de repente frente a ella, con su mano extendida, haciendo que ella le entregara la hoja de papel con una mueca de resignación. -Gracias.-

-De nada... Ojala y le caiga encima un carburador.- esto ultimo lo dijo bajito y manteniendo la "sonrisa amable" que había puesto al entregar el examen. Seguidamente dio un breve y sonoro lloriqueo estirándose sobre el escritorio quedando con el rostro sobre este.

-¿Tan mal te fue?.- para Lia fue imposible el no preguntar eso, ganando una mirada con la ceja arqueada por parte de la morena, quien de inmediato se levanto del asiento.

-...Con un dies mínimo me conformo...(1)- respondió levantando los hombros, en señal de darle poca importancia al asunto.

-Ok... Creo... Vamos a buscar a Kat.- dicho esto comenzaron a caminar fuera del salón.

Evans y Walker salieron del lugar caminando en dirección a la cafetería que era donde normalmente se reunían al salir de sus respectivas clases, pues se daban las ocasiones en que para algunas materias la clase debía separarse en grupos así que habían veces en que quedaban juntos los tres, otras en que solo quedaban dos de ellos o quedaban totalmente separados, así que necesitaban un lugar de encuentro predilecto ¿y que mejor lugar que uno donde pudiesen satisfacer los vicios de cada uno?

Oh si, no había nada mejor que ir allí al salir de una larga y agotadora clase.

Pero desafortunadamente, la conversación que ambas chicas llevaban mientras caminaban, se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando un brazo salio de la nada colocándose sobre los hombros de Ambas. Oh no, como amaría el poder decir que era desconocido.

-Mis queridas chicas.- el dueño de aquel brazo hablo, recibiendo una mirada fastidiada por parte de la rubia y la castaña.

-Ray.- respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo manteniendo el tono de voz cargado de fastidio y desagrado.

Ray Jones, ese era su nombre, ojos verdes y cabello café claro, el típico chico popular, siempre arreglado, siempre perfecto, que trae a mas de una a sus pies. Lastima que este par no pensaba lo mismo, ya que el hombre era un pretencioso y creído de los que ya no quedan. Gracias a dios.

-Un gusto verte y toda la cosa, pero tenemos prisa.- comento Lia cortante, quitándose de encima el brazo del chico, tratando de volver a reanudar la marcha.

-Pero chicas ¿no les gustaría venir a una fiesta esta noche?.- exclamo el muchacho mientras ellas lo ignoraban olímpicamente y seguían caminando. -¡Sera en mi casa!

-¡Lo sentimos, pero no podemos! ¡Al tio del hermano del primo del vecino se le murió su pez dorado!.- grito Rass cuando ya habían llegado al final del pasillo, doblando a la derecha para perder al muchacho, dejando a este con una mueca de confusion y mas que todo de indignación en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche nuevamente había caído, trayendo también la tercera noche en la pizzeria y como siempre Kat se decidió a acompañar a la castaña hasta el local.

-El tío del hermano del ¿que?.- pregunto Kat mientras caminaba junto a Rass a la pizzeria. Ya era de noche y hasta ese momento ella se había acordado de contar eso, razón por la cual ahora el pelinegro había lanzado su típica seriedad por la ventana y se encontraba casi que revolcándose de la risa.

-Si, créeme cuando te digo que me cae mal ese tipo.- murmuró mirando a su acompañante, realmente no esperaba que le causara tanta gracia. Sin darse cuenta finalmente habían llegado al restaurante, que extrañamente tenia las puertas abiertas, a diferencia de los demás días. -Oh dios ¿que rayos se murió aquí?.- no pudo evitar el exclamar eso, al sentir un repugnante olor salir de dentro del local.

-Esperemos que nada.- dijo Mike apareciendo con una mascara de gas y una bolsa de basura que despedía un horrible olor que les produjo náuseas a Katchess y Rass. Hasta se podían ver lineas de olor verdes.

-Mikey eso huele horrible ¿que es?.- Rass pregunto curiosa, no se imaginaba que especie de animal muerto podía producir semejante olor.

-Aunque no lo creas, es pizza(2).- al oir aquello, para ambos chicos fue imposible el no quedarse paralizados. -Los niños se la arreglaron para amontonar residuos de pizza en un rincón cerca del área del baño, la pizza se descompuso y se convirtió en esta cosa asquerosa.- esto ultimo lo dijo señalando el contenedor de basura, seguidamente miro a Katchess con curiosidad.

-Oh claro, Mike, el es Katchess, Katchess el es Mike.- Rass los presento al darse cuenta de la forma en que el guardia miraba al ojiazul... Ahora que lo pensaba, Mike y Kat se parecían bastante, con la diferencia de que el tono de azul de los ojos de Kat era mas oscuro, fuera de ello... Eran idénticos.

-Mucho gusto.- Mike extendió la mano.

-Igual.- Kat estrecho la mano del compañero de trabajo de su "hermana". -Deberían colocarle una etiqueta de "peligro" a ese contenedor.- Mike rió ante el comentario, seguidamente Katchess miro su reloj, dejando salir un suspiro. -Ya es hora de que me vaya, te veo en unas horas, Rass.-

-De acuerdo, ¡adiós!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como todas las noches, la puerta principal del establecimiento se cerro, dando así inicio a la noche y con ello el turno de la guardia comenzaba. Uff, la tercera noche podía ser agobiante... Por alguna razón, verdaderamente, Foxy no entendía el nerviosismo de los humanos al entrar a guardia. Es decir, el solo quería conocer a los guardias ¿era mucho pedir?. Pero no, ellos por alguna razón solo huían despavoridos, de hecho recordaba que una vez, al querer saludar a uno, este se volvió pálido y callo boca-abajo sobre el escritorio, luego de ello no lo volvió a ver... Pobre hombre ¿tan cansado estaría?.

Bueno, dejando de lado eso. Foxy asomo su cabeza levemente entre las cortinas y miro la cámara. Bien, parece que no están mirándolo, podía aprovechar que Bonnie aun no se movía de su lugar para colarse en la oficina, así que sigilosamente comenzó a caminar fuera de la pirate cove, saliendo lentamente del dinner área. Debía ser cuidadoso, pero a la vez rápido, pues si la chica lo veía le trancaría la puerta en la cara.

El zorro se deslizó por el pasillo por el que normalmente iba, por "west hall" podía salir en linea recta hasta la oficina. Cuando llego junto a la puerta, asomo sus ojos ámbar por la ventana, ahí estaba ella, sentada detrás del escritorio mirando a la cámara con una taza en una mano y el teléfono en su oído sostenido por su hombro... Estaba distraída, era la oportunidad perfecta, así que aspiro algo de aire (cosa que no necesitaba, pero había visto a los humanos hacerlo para tomar valor antes de hacer algo) y sin mas paso la puerta quedando en diagonal frente al escritorio.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, la guardia lo miraba fijamente, se veía extraña, tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y no se movía para nada... "Rápido capitán, ¡diga algo!" Una vocecilla resonó en su cabeza, Foxy volvió a tomar aire, se aclaro la garganta y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-Así que... Te gusta el pan.-

-...-

¡Kyaaaaa!

El grito de la ojiroja se escucho en absolutamente todo el restaurante (y posiblemente en toda la ciudad). La chica estaba pálida y el pirata no sabia que hacer ¡No quería que con esta le pasara lo mismo!

-Señorita ¡Cálmese! ¡Beba esto!.- Foxy tomo la taza que había visto previamente en la mano de la guardia y la acerco a ella. Estaba tan pálida y temblaba tanto que ya parecía una especie de gelatina fantasma. -Por favor señorita, no tenga miedo, solo quiero ser su amigo.-

Ahora si se había quedado fría, ya ni sabia que la tenia mas shockeada en aquel momento, si el seguir viva a pesar de estar con Foxy en la misma habitación en horario de "animatronicos-mata-guardias" o el hecho de que aquellas ultimas palabras se habían escuchado terriblemente honestas. Joder, estas hecho de metal frío y tienes un tono de voz cálido ¿Ironía, donde?.

Miro su taza en la mano del zorro, luego miro los ojos ámbar que la analizaban y luego de nuevo a la taza, seguidamente dejo salir un suspiro y con algo de desconfianza finalmente agarro el objeto.

-¿A-Amigos?.- finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo pudo articular palabra, repitiendo la ultima palabra del pelirojo, el cual asintió al instante. -¿Hablas en serio?.

-Desde luego.-

-¿No... vas a lastimarme entonces?.-

-Claro que no, nunca lastimaría a una dama.- el tono de voz del animatronico se había vuelto firme y amable a la vez. -De hecho, nunca hemos querido lastimar a nadie, no se de donde sacan eso, nosotros solo queremos amigos.-

La joven guardia parpadeo, dos, tres, cuatro veces y pare de contar, la situación en la que se encontraba la tenia tan confundida que ya hasta comenzaba a preguntarse si su cordura seguía allí. "Ya me volví loca ¿verdad?" Se pregunto a si misma, mirando... Básicamente nada, solo un punto muerto en la pared

_**"Nah' nunca has estado muy cuerda que se diga, pero aun no has perdido la poca cordura que tienes"**_ una leve risilla salio de su boca al oir aquello, extrañamente esa voz que normalmente resonaba en su cabeza se escuchaba igual a Katchess, quien por cierto siempre le decía esa frase.

Inesperadamente, el segundo grito de la noche se hizo presente en la habitación, haciendo que la pobre guardia temblorosa se ocultase detrás de Foxy. Al parecer en ese momento tenia mucho sentido esconderse detrás de uno los animatronicos asesinos.

-¡No otra vez! Ya había logrado calmar a la señorita guardia, muchas gracias Bonnie.- el zorro fulminó con la mirada al animatronico morado que se había metido a la habitación sin que ninguno de los dos lo vieran, trayendo como consecuencia que la guardia se volviera inhumanamente blanca. Este por su lado se limito a sonreír de manera un tanto burlona.

-Lo siento ¡Es divertido asustarla!.- respondió el mencionado, con voz divertida y conservando la mueca de burla.

-No es... Bueno si... ¡Pero es poco caballeroso!.-

-Eso es irónico viniendo de un pirata.- esta vez la sonrisa de Bonnie paso de ser divertida a desafiante en un dos por tres.

Acto siguiente, ambos robots se alejaron un poco del escritorio y comenzaron a discutir, pero como ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo era bastante difícil el entender que era lo que decían. Mientras tanto la guardia miraba la escena sin saber muy bien si debía estar riendo por lo que veía o si debía estar estirándose para salir corriendo heterosexualmente por la derecha.

Esa seria una noche larga.

* * *

**_(1): No crean que a la Rass le fue bien en el examen, de hecho eso es algo que digo cuando no estudio lo que se dice nada para los exámenes, ya que aquí en Venezuela en vez de sobre 10, se corrige sobre 20 puntos..._**

**_(2): It's a true story, me paso una vez y el olor ácido casi me mata._**

_**Y eso es todo, no puedo evitar el pensar que me quedo demasiado corto cofAdemasDeMalditamenteRandomcof, bueh' cualquier cosa échenle la culpa al colegio.**_

_**Ya pueden ver como es físicamente Katchess ademas de algunos datos sobre el, he aquí el link rass-chan-black. deviantart **_**_art/Kat-525671163, cualquier cosa el link también esta en mi perfil._**

**_Como siempre, les agradezco sus review's, fav's y follows, son geniales, me inspiran a seguir._**

**_See ya!_**


	6. Porque tiene mucho sentido

**_Here, here i am(? Ok ya, tengo esa canción pegada en la cabeza (Estúpido y sensual Tetto UvU)_**

**_Hello! Mis zukulentos lectores! Ahh, luego de una larga semana, finalmente llega el dia del nuevo capitulo *Se escucha coro angelical*_**

**_Well, como seguro han notado, cambie el día de actualización debido a que estoy presentando exámenes de lapso, así que de ahora en adelante voy a traerles nuevo capitulo todos los viernes en vez de los martes._**

**_Respuestas a los loveables Review's_**

**_Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Gracias! ^^ y si bueno... si, no quiero hacer spoiler, lo siento . y respecto a Foxy y Mike... Deje de adelantarse a los acontecimientos, mas adelante lo sabrás Twily-chan :3_**

**_fucsia1700: Mi niña bonita, brillante lucerooo(? ok ya, no pude evitar seguir la canción xD ¿Amor? ¿Donde, cuando? Nah' mentira, quizá si tiene algo de razón 7u7. Sea feliz con confianza, esta en su casa, brinque, salte, baile y dispare arcoiris si lo deseas (?_**

_**Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno -**_**_si Kat, hablo de ti ¬¬_**_**\- Y una guardia que parece loca.**_

**_Y sin mas ¡El capitulo!_**

**_Disclaimer: Como ya saben, FNaF pertenece al master Troll que seguro acabaría el mundo si se juntara con ChiNoMiko (Las que juegan Corazón de melón entenderán) Desde luego me refiero al gran Scott Cawthon. Solo Rass, Kat y Lia me pertenecen._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_Cap 5_**

**_Porque tiene mucho sentido la teoría... Si, claro._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

"Deberías irte y dejarlos discutiendo"

"No puedes hacer eso"

"Claro que puede, puede irse corriendo del lugar y no se darían cuenta."

"Pero aun hay dos animatronicos mas"

"Freddy nunca se mueve y Chica seguro esta haciendo desastres en la cocina."

En aquel -extraño- momento, la guardia de seguridad estaba teniendo el típico dilema existencial digno de película, hasta estaba con la conciencia hablándole en forma de angelito en su hombro derecho y diablillo en el izquierdo. Por el momento no sabia a quien hacerle caso, pero a decir verdad la pequeña diablilla era quien mas la tenia convencida.

"Pero te van a despedir si te vas"

¡Ding, Ding, Ding! ¡Tenemos una ganadora!

Automáticamente apareció un pequeño tablero donde se leía "Little Demon: 0. Little Angel: 2"

"Ahora, has que te expliquen la situación ¡no te quedes sentada mirando!."

La guardia asintió, en señal de obediencia a la pequeña ángel quien miro a la diablilla desaparecer murmurando la palabra "tramposa" y seguidamente repitió la acción desapareciendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Rass se levanto de la silla y se acercó al pirata y el guitarrista quienes llevaban un buen rato hablando al mismo tiempo sin parar.

Ahora la cosa es ¿y ahora que?

-Em... Chicos...- llamo la chica quien se sentía jodidamente pequeña estando frente al par de animatronicos. -¿Chicos?.- nuevamente llamo, pero estos la ignoraron olímpicamente. -¿Hola? Estoy aquí ¿saben?.- igualmente, ignoradamente ignorada (y valga la redundancia). Pero en ese momento de indignación le vino una idea, ahora se la iba a cobrar.-¡Kyaaaaaa!- tomando todo el aire que pudo, lanzo un grito aun mas fuerte que los anteriores, logrando que finalmente los dos animatronicos hicieran silencio.

-¿Que sucede señorita guarda?.- pregunto Foxy mirando a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Casi me rompes los oidos.- comento Bonnie por otro lado.

-Lo siento, necesitaba que dejaran de discutir.- ahora los ojos magenta del conejo y los ámbar del zorro la observaban atentamente, cosa que nuevamente le hizo temblar. -E-Esto... ¿A que te referías con lo que dijiste?

-¿Que?.

-Lo que dijiste hace rato, sobre los guardias y ustedes...-

-Oh, ¿sobre porque los humanos creen que queremos hacerles algo malo?.- Walker asintió, si era verdad lo que decía el pirata quería saber que era lo que en verdad pasaba. -Están equivocados.-

-Equivocados ¿como?-

-Nuestra intención ha sido siempre el buscar que los guardias de seguridad sean nuestros amigos.- explico Bonnie, adelantándose al zorro evitando que pusiese responder. -Siempre tratamos de acercarnos a ustedes, pero nos cierran la puerta en la cara.

-Bueno... Creo que es un mecanismo de supervivencia, debido a la explicación que te dan el primer día, es como un instinto, casi automatico.- la guardia no pudo evitar el comentar eso, ganando las miradas interrogantes de los dos animales roboticos.

-¿Cual explicación?.- pregunto Foxy algo confundido

-Eso que te dicen la primera noche, resumidamente te dicen "Si te agarran te mueres, así de simple" y que si te agarran te meterán dentro de un traje de Freddy.-

-Que idiotez.- musitó Bonnie chasqueando la lengua. -No necesariamente los metemos en uno de Freddy, hay varios ahí atras.-

Silencio sepulcral.

Tras las palabras del conejo, el silencio predominó en la habitación, Rass hasta comenzaba a pensar que debió de hacerle caso a la pequeña diablilla. No sabia que hacer, tampoco que decir, eso la había dejado de piedra.

-¿P-Porque?- aun sabiendo que posiblemente la respuesta a eso no haría otra cosa que aterrarla mas, la castaña se dejaba vencer por su curiosidad.

-Porque si.- ladro el ojirosa secamente. -Ustedes son demasiado débiles, no resisten los trajes.-

-Por eso hemos buscado a un guardia lo suficientemente fuerte.- esta vez fue Foxy quien hablo, Walker miraba a ambos animatronicos boquiabierta, estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que todo el lió de los animatronicos asesinos era por un simple error.

-No, ustedes no entienden como funcionamos.- lanzo de repente sorprendiendo a los dos "hombres" en la habitación, si es que se les podía llamar así. -No puedo creer que quien los programo haya sido tan flojo como para no grabar algo tan básico.-

-¿A que se refiere con eso?.- el zorro miraba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de la castaña, quien paso a sentarse sobre el escritorio colocando su mano en la barbilla en gesto pensativo. Aquella humana era particular, si, pero no podía evitar el pensar que ya lo había visto antes, esas expresiones, esa forma de hablar, esa mirada, en algún lugar la había visto.

-A ver, ¿como decirlo?... Los humanos estamos hechos de un material... frágil en comparación con el que ustedes están hechos, estar dentro de esos trajes nos hace morir de forma instantánea por toda la presión que ejercen las piezas metálicas en nuestro cuerpo.-

-Hm, eso explica mucho...- masculló Foxy desviando la mirada hacia un lado con gesto pensativo.

-¿Mucho? ¡Eso lo explica todo!.- Bonnie exclamo esto mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, ahora tenia ganas de matar al imbécil que olvido colocar eso en su base de datos.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding"

El sonido de la alarma se hizo presente en la habitación, dando nuevamente el paso al silencio. La guardia volteo incrédula a mirar el reloj, 6:00 A.M, ¿Como era que se había ido así de rápido la noche? Dios, hay que ver que a veces el tiempo literalmente vuela en las situaciones donde uno no lo espera.

-Vaya, que rápido se fueron las horas esta noche.- musitó la guardia con los ojos bien abiertos, seguidamente volvió a mirar a los dos acompañantes que tenia. -Bueno, seis en punto, vamos vamos.- dijo la ojiroja comenzando a mover la mano de arriba a abajo en señal de "Comiencen a avanzar, que no quiero tener que volver a distraer al jefazo" a la vez que comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al Show Stage junto a Foxy y Bonnie.

-Oh si, ¡Señorita guardia!- exclamo Foxy haciéndole señas para que se acercara a Pirate Cove, ella un poco extrañada aun, obedeció colocándose justo frente a las cortinas moradas.

-¿Que sucede Foxy?.- pregunto Rass mirando con curiosidad al pirata.

-Con toda la conmoción, olvide la razón por la que entre a la oficina en primer lugar.- el pelirrojo se llevo la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras desviaba un poco la mirada. Mientras tanto la chica escuchaba con aun mas atención. -Quería agradecerle el que arreglara mi pierna, si no fuese por usted, no se cuanto tiempo tendría que volver a pasar con el cartel de "Out of service" fuera de la cueva impidiéndome ver a los pequeños, es una tortura ¿sabe?.

-Descuida... Después de todo somos amigos ¿no?.- la guardia sonrió de manera cálida luego de esas palabras. Al oir aquello la cola del zorro comenzó a moverse de manera hiperactiva, a la vez que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. -Y por cierto, deja de decirme "señorita guardia" me hace sentir rara, soy Rass, llámame por mi nombre ¿de acuerdo?.

-Esta bien seño... Digo, marinera Rass.- contesto Foxy, haciendo reír a la guardia.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse llamo la atención de la pelicastaña quien rápidamente volteo la mirada en dirección al sonido, el encargado había entrado al establecimiento colocando una mirada de sorpresa y alivio al ver a los animatronicos en su sitio y a la muchacha parada frente a ellos sin ningún rasguño.

-Buenos días señor.- la empleada fue la primera en hablar, dando a su jefe el tono de voz mas energético que tenia, sorprendiendo al hombre desde luego.

-Buenos días, ¿Que tal la noche?.-

-Uh... Bastante entretenida.- musitó lanzando una mirada cómplice rápidamente al Show Stage, donde Bonnie le dirigió un guiño al encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Me alegra.-

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, lo veo después, adiós-

-Adiós.- dicho esto el hombre avanzo dentro del establecimiento, perdiéndose en los pasillos.

-Igualmente a ustedes, los veré mas tarde.- pronuncio dirigiéndose a los animales roboticos frente ella, para luego sin mas comenzar a caminar fuera del establecimiento.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Katchess' P.O.V**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Ahh, bostece de manera cansina a la vez que me levantaba con pesadez de mi cama, voltee la mirada dirigiéndola a la mesita junto a la cama. 11:02 A.M, desde que Rass comenzó a trabajar en Freddy's, termino acostándome a la una de la mañana y gracias a ello... Pues despierto aun mas tarde que de costumbre.

Bueno, que mas, me levantaré.

Luego de levantarme, cepillarme, ducharme y cambiar mi ropa, salí al pasillo, lo mejor seria despertar a Rass, esa pequeña idiota olvido comer algo antes de ir a trabajar y conociéndola seguro que al llegar paso directo a acostarse a dormir, por lo que debe estar muriéndose del hambre.

-¿Rass?.- llame tocando suavemente la puerta, usualmente no contesta, siempre balbucea un "¿Hum?" Pero ni eso, no se escucho absolutamente nada. -¿Estas despierta?.- abrí la puerta asomando un poco la cabeza.

No me jodas.

La cama sigue exactamente igual que el día anterior, antes de que se fuera al trabajo, seguía perfectamente arreglada.

-Esto tiene que ser un chiste... ¡Tiene que ser un maldito chiste!.- exclamé comenzando a apanicarme, mi corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor rapidez. Maldita sea, no me hagas esto, juro que voy a matar a ese idiota de la pizzeria. -¡Rass! ¡Donde estas joder!

Comencé a gritar a por toda la casa, en busca de ella. Baño, cuarto de huéspedes, en la cocina tampoco esta. Mientras mas me movía por la casa buscándola sin éxito alguno, mas comenzaba a crecer mi desesperación.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver en la sala, ahí estaba, se había quedado dormida en el sofá, tapada de pies a cabeza con el edredón. Suspiré aliviado.

Gracias a dios...

-¿Uh? ¿Katchy?.- dijo con los ojos medio abiertos a la vez que bostezaba pesadamente.

-Ahí estas pequeña idiota, me diste el susto de mi vida.- confesé sentándome en un lado de ella, quien se quedo mirándome con sorpresa.

-¿Te preocupaste Katchy? ¡Ow, que bonito!- pregunto cambiando su mueca a una burlona, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Tsk, desde luego que si, eres un fastidio, pero eres mi prima.-

-Corrección, tu mas hermana que prima.- dicho esto se lanzo sobre mi, colgándose de mi cuello.

-Hmm, bueno, a desayunar.-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Eran las 2:40 P.M, faltaban exactamente veinte minutos para comenzar clases.

-¿Rass? ¡Muevelo mujer que se nos hace tarde!.- grite ya exasperado, tenia cerca de diez minutos esperando sentado en la sala, golpeteando "suavemente" el soporte para los brazos del sofá, ya hasta parecía que le abriría un agujero en cualquier momento.

Finalmente apareció, cerrando la puerta de forma un tanto sonora, acomodándose su mochila.

Rodé los ojos, levantándome del sofá de inmediato. Quería apresurarme a salir del lugar antes de que se le ocurriera ir a buscar otra cosa.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Esperen!.- la inconfundible voz de Lia se escucho a lo lejos, la rubia venia corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a nosotros.

-Oh, bien, llego la que faltaba.- dijo Rass con una sonrisa a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Lia, y comenzaba a revolverle el cabello despeinandola por completo hasta dejarla como Samara, la tipa esa de la película"El Aro".

Y yo... Bueno, yo no pude evitar el comenzar a reírme como idiota.

-Ya, tampoco exageres, pareces Kira riéndote asi.- murmuró Lia inflando las mejillas de manera infantil.

-Bueno, aceleremos el paso recuerden que vamos tarde.- dijo Rass todavía riéndose por el comentario.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Y de nuevo estábamos en clase, pero no en cualquier clase, esa era la clase de artes, una de las pocas clases en todo el bendito colegio que de verdad valía la pena, y también una de mis favoritas, tanto mía como de mi prima y de la colada en la familia (osea Lia). Lo bueno de esta clase siempre ha sido que se trata el arte en casi todas sus presentaciones, ya sea pintura, escultura, música o fotografía.

La profesora a cargo de la clase, quien por cierto también es la profesora guia, era una de las profesoras mas jóvenes del lugar, una mujer serena de cabello café un poco largo y ojos del mismo color, siempre vestida con un suéter azul claro sobre una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, bastante amable y algo torpe en algunas ocasiones.

-Bueno, como todos sabemos se acerca el Halloween...

-¡Y el cumpleaños de Rass!.- exclamo Lia interrumpiendo a la profesora

-¿Te parece si te traigo un megáfono?.- murmuró Rass golpeando levemente el hombro de la rubia mientras le dedicaba una mirada acusadora.

-Cierto, eso también... Pero yo como su profesora guía soy la responsable de cuadrar los preparativos para el festival anual de Halloween, así que lo que haremos sera colocarlos en cuartetos para terminar con sus respectivos preparativos mas rapido.-

Dicho esto todos comenzaron a murmurar con entusiasmo, estoy seguro de que les entereza mas la "fiesta" que el hecho de que el festival es para recolectar fondos para el colegio. La señorita James -alias la profesora de arte- comenzó a repartir a cada persona su respectivo compañero de trabajo, hasta que...

-¿Katchess Williams?- levante la mano perezosamente. -Usted hará equipo con Amelia Evans.- oh bien, es Lia así que sera divertido. Anoto en la carpeta y luego menciono: -Rass Walker.-

-¡Yay!.- Rass levanto la mano a la vez que decía aquello, pero luego bajo su mano horrorizada.

-Y Ray Jones.- eso tenia que ser alguna especie de karma o castigo cósmico... Pobre prima, creo que la oí decir algo como "Vale brocheta la vida" hasta le salieron rayitas azules sobre la cabeza.

Y el timbre sonó.

* * *

_**¡Tan tan! Otro capitulo... raro, creo que es la única palabra que podría definirlo bien. Respecto al "Vale brocheta la vida" es una frase que vi junto a una foto de Konoha (El de Mekakucity Actors) y para mi fue como "Aww, cosita :'3" la frase se me quedo grabada y bueno... véanla ahi**_

_**Esta corto, lo se, pero es por razones ya dichas allá arriba (puto colegio). Me gusto meterme en la mente del Katchy-my-baby, aunque es complicado we :v ¿Algo que decir Katch?**_

_**Kat: ¡Devuélveme mi maldita camisa! ¡Me estoy congelando!**_

_**:NO: Te traje aquí para despedir el capitulo, así que lo haces o pasas frio ¬¬**_

_**Kat: Bien *Suspira y comienza a leer una tarjeta* La imbesil de la autora, les agradece sus review's, fav's y follows. Dejennos un review en la caja de ahi abajo para saber que les parecio el capitulo**_

_**Sus RV son geniales, me inspiran a seguir, tambien los follow y fav OwO**_

_**Los dos: See ya!**_

* * *

_**Kat:**_Ya despedí el cap, ¿Me puedes dar mi camisa antes de que muera de hipotermia?

Yep, gracias, eres un amors.

_**Kat:**_Jodete ¬¬


	7. Aquella desgraciada habilidad

**_Buehehehou (?_**

**_Dejando de lado mis drogas, luego de una larga, muy larga semana, ¡finalmente llega el vi-vi-viernes de actualización! *aplausos*_**

**_Sensuales Reviews:_**

**_Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Seh' estoy emocionada por eso!. ¡Gracias! Pensé que me había salido mas random de lo normal. Y tiene razón al desconfiar de el, no dire mas porque seria spoiler, solo dire que es como las hortensias, hermosas, si, pero altamente toxicas. ¡Disfrute!_**

**_Karma Everywhere: ¡Marquituuus! ¡Que bonito es verlo por estos lares! *lo apachurra* Seh' es horrible, gracias a Azami ya sali de eso. Kat es asi, no lo culpo, se lo que se siente, yo tengo es primas que parece que se vuelven peces porque les cuesta para salir de la ducha ._.. ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños? ¡Dime para anotarlo y felicitarte a las 3 de la mañana! *Modo stalker: On* *Rass salvaje aparece y la tumba de la silla*_**

**_Rass:¡Asi que por tu culpa quede con Ray, hijo de tu mama!_**

**_Yo:En vez de pelear pidele unos tres paquetes de azucar, que no tenemos para el cafe .-._**

**_Guest: Oie zy ¡Los Venezolanos dominaremos el mundo con nuestro sensual lenguaje! ¡Dross para presidente coños e' madre! (?. Aqui ta' deje review ploz, ¡Morzat te obseva!_**

**_fucsia1700: ¡Osheme no! +Le tapa la boca a fucsia-chan* ¡Mira que la Rass esta que casi mata a karma!. Pos si usted ama el capitulo, yo la amo a usted :3. Disfrutalo!_**

* * *

**_Cap 6_**

**_Aquella desgraciada habilidad._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

-¿Y que te dijo?.- pregunto Katchess con curiosidad, notando la mirada de desagrado de su prima/hermana/o-algo-asi

-Dijo que los grupos están listos y no puede hacer ningún cambio y que nos toca calarnos a Ray.-

Rass desvió la mirada con molestia, luego de hablar con la profesora, su intento de hacer que cambiaran de equipo a Ray fue totalmente en vano, así que debían resignarse a hacer su parte con el...

Si es que le daba la gana ayudar en algo.

Porque si había algo que realmente odiaban de Ray Jones, era el hecho de que a cuenta de ser el chico popular, el "Idol", el típico niño de mama y papá, el hombre nunca hacia algo por si mismo, prefería dejarle el trabajo a los demás mientras él lucia bonito sentado mirando como los otros se esforzaban. Lo peor del caso es que a veces se daba la oportunidad en que las personas con las que le tocaba trabajar, hacían todo sin hacerle reclamos de ninguna clase. Desgraciadamente el tenia esa habilidad.

Pero esta vez seria la excepción.

"Se como es Ray y si no los ayuda, avísenme y le daré un castigo o algún trabajito extra para que el haga solo"

Eso había dicho su profesora guía, quien conocía a la perfección las artimañas del chico, razón por la cual siempre exigía un reporte en el que pedía que le informaran si hizo algo o no.

-Al menos la profesora James nos encomendó hacerlo trabajar, así el quiera o no tendrá que hacerlo.- comento Lia.

Y hablando del diablo...

-¿No les alegra el haber quedado conmigo?.- pregunto Ray con tono arrogante apareciendo frente a ellos.

-Claro, estamos emocionados ¿acaso no se nota?.- Katchess le clavo sus orbes azul oscuro a la vez que hablaba con sarcasmo, era horriblemente irritante el hombre.

-Justo hablábamos sobre reunirnos al salir de clase para comenzar.- dijo Lia por otro lado con un tono de voz mas amable, cosa que la caracterizaba a ella, diferenciandola de sus dos amigos para quienes era totalmente imposible el poder ocultar su desagrado hacia alguna persona.

-Tss... ¿Al salir de clases? No puedo, quede para ir al cine, pero estoy seguro de que ustedes van a hacer un gran trabajo.- lo ultimo lo dijo colocando una sonrisa despreocupada, a la vez que llevaba su mano a la cabeza. -Así que adio...

-No tan rápido Jones.

Rass tomo de la muñeca al chico, haciéndole detener la marcha, este por su parte la miro con indignación.

-La profesora James nos encargo hacerte trabajar a como de lugar.-

-Si claro, ustedes no pueden obligarme a trabajar.- respondió retadoramente

-Nosotros no, pero tu fama de hacer a los demás trabajar por ti, si que puede.-

-Así es, aparte nos encargaron llevar un reporte si se te ocurría salir con alguna cosa rara.-

Los ojos de Ray se abrieron de manera tan pero tan exagerada que dejarían atrás a los platos en lo que a tamaño se refiere. "Jaque mate" pensó Kat al mirar el rostro del chico, oh ¡como estaba disfrutando eso!

-De acuerdo...- dijo... Bueno, mas bien ladro, finalmente con molestia. -¿Donde nos veremos?

-Pues... Por "ciertas razones"- comenzó Rass mirando a Katchess. De hecho esas "ciertas razones" eran que Katchess comento civilizadamente (cof a gritos cof) que no quería tener a ese hombre por nada del mundo en su casa, la ultima vez que le toco la desgracia de estar en el mismo equipo, había comenzado a criticar y mirar con desagrado todo lo que había. -No puede ser en nuestra casa.

-Y a mis padres no les gusta que lleve personas cuando ellos no están en casa.- comento Lia por otro lado, su casa también estaba descartada.

-Así que decidimos quedarnos aquí al igual que varios alumnos mas, así cuadraremos bien que es lo que hará cada quien.- finalizo el ojiazul con seriedad.

-¿Y porque no en mi casa?.- pregunto Ray un poco confundido.

-Porque queda en el quinto coñ...- Rass le proporciono un fuerte pisotón a Williams haciendo que parase lo que iba a decir.

-Lo que Kat quiso decir, es que tu casa queda muy lejos y necesito estar en casa temprano para poder prepararme para ir al trabajo.- planteo la ojiroja fulminando con la mirada al pobre chico quien trataba de no lagrimear por el fuerte pisotón.

-¿Trabajar? A poco trabajas.- pregunto nuevamente el chico, ganándose una mirada de esas que acuchillan por parte de la chica. -¿En donde?

-Soy guardia de seguridad en Freddy's Frazbear Pizza.- dicho esto paso justo lo mismo que la ultima vez que pronuncio esas simples palabras:

-¿¡Que!?- exclamo Jones sorprendido. -¿La pizzeria maldita?

-¡Oye! ¡Te prohíbo que le digas así!- reprocho enojada, aquello le hizo enojar bastante "por alguna razón" ¿por alguna razón? ¡Razones le sobraban! Y no iba a permitir ese tipo de insultos.

-Wow, tranquila.- tanto Ray, como Lia y Katchess se quedaron impresionado por la manera en que la castaña había reaccionado. -Pero ya en serio, ¿cuantas noches llevas?

-Pues con la de hoy... Serian cuatro.- miro hacia arriba mientras decía esto, oh vaya, al parecer todos tienen esa maña de la cuenta de noches.

-¿¡Cuatro noches!? Tienes que estar jugando...

Nuevamente el timbre sonó, cortando de golpe la conversación. El profesor entro de inmediato, acabando el sonido del timbre, exigiendo orden y que todos tomaran sus respectivos asientos.

Y de nuevo, la clase arranco.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Al sonar el timbre dando por terminadas las clases, la castaña se levanto dando un suspiro pesado, estaba bastante segura de que esa seria la peor tarde de su corta vida y ahora solo estaba rezando porque acabaran lo mas rápido posible.

-Ja, desbordas entusiasmo.- murmuró Lia parada junto a la puerta esperando a la chica, no podía culparla por sentir tal desagrado, sabia a la perfección a que se debía, pero quería darle algo de ánimos para que soportara la tarde.

-Hm ¿tanto se nota?.- La pequeña rubia de ojos rosas le dedico una mirada cálida a la vez que la tomaba por el brazo, sorprendiendo a Walker.

-Oh vamos, andar de emo no va a mejorar las cosas, ¡sonríe! Y recuerda que ¡tu! ¡Eres rikolina!.-

-Lia tienes que dejar Youtube(1).- A Rass no le quedo de otra que comenzar a reír por el comentario, si había algo que debía admitir era que por cosas como esa estaba realmente agradecida de tener a Lia como la "colada de la familia" (apodo cortesía de Katchess)

Decidieron bajar las escaleras hasta el aula de manualidades, donde Katchess y Ray dijeron que las esperarían, pero definitivamente lo que encontraron al salir no era precisamente lo que esperaban.

Una ola del club de fans de Ray (bueno, mas bien locas fanáticas de Ray(2) habían rodeado a ambos chicos, Ray disfrutaba de la atención, mientras que el pobre Kat estaba horriblemente incómodo por la situación.

-Oh, al fin llegaron.- murmuró Jones mirando a las dos chicas quienes miraba la escena en completo shock, por su parte las fanáticas miraron con ojos de fusil a la castaña y a la rubia que les había robado la atención de su querido "Idol".

-Si... Em... Vamos a empezar con esto, recuerda que tengo que irme temprano.- la pobre castaña pudo sentir a la perfección como el grupo de chicas se le quedaron viendo con ganas de clavarle un cuchillo, he ahí otra de las razones por la cual sentía esa gran necesidad de irse lo antes posible.

-Hmm, bueno... Bien chicas pueden irse, las veré luego.-

Dicho esto, poco a poco fue despejándose el pasillo, no sin antes dirigir miradas asesinas a Lia y Rass.

Seguidamente pasaron al salón de artes manuales, ahí tal y como lo esperaban se encontraba un gran grupo de alumnos, haciendo sus respectivos trabajos y supervisando se encontraba la profesora James ya que bueno, aquel era su salón.

-Oh que bien que se unen a nosotros y llegan justo a tiempo, estábamos por tratar algo importante.- menciono la mujer dando la bienvenida al grupo, quienes por cierto se preocuparon un poco al notar que había hablado con un tono de preocupación en vez de su usual tono amable, así que inmediatamente tomaron asiento para escuchar. -Bueno, sabemos que el Halloween es el viernes, pero resulta que van a fumigar el instituto ese dia.- automáticamente comenzaron las quejas tras ese anuncio. -Así que los profesores llegaron a la conclusión de que a menos que encontremos un lugar donde hacer el festival, debemos cancelarlo.

Al unísono los estudiantes negaron la opción de cancelar, no dejarían que el esfuerzo que ya habían hecho varios se fuera por la borda.

Por su lado a Ray se le prendió el bombillo.

-¿Y si lo hacemos en la pizzeria maldita?.- pregunto el muchacho, captando las miradas de todos y ganándose una mirada de reproche (y un golpe sobre su mano que se encontraba tranquilamente sobre la mesa) por parte de Walker. -Rass trabaja ahí, podría conseguirnos el local.

El silencio reinó en toda el aula, las miradas sorprendidas y algo horrorizada se posaron de inmediato sobre la chica, haciendo que se llevara la mano a la cara. Justo por eso no quería que todos se enteraran, después vendría la oleada de preguntas y el permanente exceso de atención que quería evitar.

-Rass ¿Eso es cierto?.- pregunto la profesora con suma sorpresa y los ojos bien abiertos

-S-Si...- musitó alargando la "i" y levantando la mirada. -Pero, es una pizzeria de niños y casi todos aquí ya tienen mayoría de edad.-

-Pero es la única idea que tenemos.- se escucho a una voz decir

-Ademas es perfecta para el Halloween por las historias, por algo le dicen "pizzeria maldita".- completo Ray.

-Vuelves a repetir esa frase y ten por seguro que no la cuentas Jones.- amenazó la chica, haciendo que el mencionado retrocediera unos pasos pues no quería que lastimaran su rostro de estrella.

-¿Crees que podrías conseguirlo?.- pregunto la profesora, frenando el inminente Fatality que se aproximaba

-Tendría que hablar con el encargado...- dijo resignada, haciendo que se escuchara un simultáneo "Yay!" En la habitación. -Pero eso si, antes de las doce todos tienen que estar camino a casa.- planteo remarcando el "todos" con un tono de voz que hacia aun mas obvia su inseguridad.

-Pasando al siguiente punto...- menciono la profesora haciendo que todos volvieran a colocar su atención en ella. -¿Entretenimiento? ¿Alguien sabe que hacer?.

Por un momento todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas, tratando de conseguir una respuesta. Pero aquellas miradas pasaron de ser interrogantes a ser miradas llenas de sorpresa, entre ellas, Lia y Rass no se escaparon, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y sus bocas medio abiertas, denotaban la gran sorpresa por lo que había pasado.

La única mano que se levanto fue la de Katchess.

-Lia, Rass y yo nos encargamos.- musitó simplemente como única respuesta, haciendo su voz resonar en la habitación.

-¿Eh?.- exclamaron al unísono las dos mencionadas, totalmente confundidas, no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de que estaba diciendo el pelinegro.

Por su parte Kat dejo escapar una carcajada ante la reacción de ambas chicas, era bastante divertida la expresión en sus rostros. En cambio por el otro lado varios de los que estaban ahí sintieron un leve escalofrío al oírle reír, Katchess era muy serio, por lo que era muy rara la vez que alguien que no fuese una de sus amigas lo veía reír así.

-Recuerda prima, tu tocas la guitarra, Lia toca la batería y yo el bajo.- respondió dirigiéndose a la ojiroja quien lo miraba sorprendida. -Si nosotros tocamos en lugar de contratar a alguien, podemos ahorrar mas dinero y así habrán mas fondos para el instituto.

-K-Kat...- musitó Rass sorprendida por lo que escuchaba ¿realmente hablaba en serio?

-Mmm, me gusta la idea, así que esta bien.- la profesora sonrió mientras anotaba en su carpeta, pasando a los demás puntos a tratar. Así que mientras tanto la chica castaña aprovecho para hablar con su primo.

-Kat ¿Porque nos apuntaste a nosotros como el "entretenimiento? ¿Porque tan repentinamente quisiste hacer esto?.- Kat miro a su prima al oírla hacer esa pregunta, de hecho ya la estaba esperando así que respondió rápidamente y sin titubeos.

-Simple y sencillamente porque hace ya como un mes que no practicamos.- coloco una sonrisa a la vez que decía aquello, el solo necesitaba una oportunidad, así que aprovecho la que se presento.

-¿Y?- la muchacha se le quedo mirando esperando el resto, sabia a la perfección que esa mirada en su rostro significaba que había otra razón.

-Y hace como una semana encontré varias partituras y letras en tu habitación, solo quería saber como sonaban.- la sonrisa en su rostro se amplio al terminar de decir aquello, la chica se había quedado totalmente congelada luego de escucharlo, sabia que se iba a enojar cuando volviera a la realidad pero lo valía.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

-Ah... ¡Finalmente!.- exclamo Lia levantando sus manos, mirando hacia arriba mientras caminaba por las calles, junto a sus dos amigos.

Luego de unas horas, finalmente habían terminado con sus trabajos en la escuela, si bien había sido algo agotador, había valido la pena por una simple razón. Y no, no me refiero a la movida de Katchess para volverlos el "entretenimiento" en el festival de Halloween, no, la verdad es que lo valió, por la simple y sencilla razón de que ver al súper dúper perfecto de preparatoria Ray Jones **_(N/A:cameo salvaje de Danganronpa(?)_** Peleando con unas simples tijeras y cartulina, era de esas cosas que solo pasan una vez en la vida y que pasan a posteridad. Es increíble lo que sucede cuando no estas acostumbrado a hacer las cosas tu mismo ¿verdad?

Pero aunque realmente valió la pena ver ese hilarante espectáculo, por otro lado estaba el hecho de que no habían contado con que terminarían sus quehaceres tan tarde, la noche había caído sin que se dieran cuenta y las horas habían pasado volando, razón por la cual la guardia tendría que llegar casi que directamente a la pizzeria.

-Aun sigo sin saber porque consiguieron buena la idea del festival en Freddy's.- comento Kat con gesto pensativo y su usual pose, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo.

-Lo se, es bastante indignante.- respondió la guardia, ciertamente ahora gracias a su supuesta "amistad" con los animatronicos conseguía aun mas desagradable las palabras "pizzeria maldita" -Pero viendo el lado positivo ¿no crees que sera divertido el volver a comer juntos en la pizzeria? Como en los viejos tiempos Katchy.-

-Si tu lo dices...

-Oh vamos, no seas amargado, o ¿es que acaso no recuerdas a aquel pequeño al que le asustaba Foxy pero amaba cuando Chica le daba pizza?.- recordó Rass mirándolo burlonamente, consiguiendo que el chico se cruzara de brazos y desviara la mirada.

-¿Hablas en serio?.- pregunto Lia riendo por la historia que acababa de escuchar.

Ella asintió. -Así es, cuando pequeños ambos nos la pasábamos ahí.

-Rass amaba escuchar las historias de Foxy y las canciones de Freddy- continuo Kat mientras recordaba aquellos días.

-En cambio a Katchy, le encantaba jugar con Chica y escuchar los solos de bajo de Bonnie... De hecho esa es la razón por la que comenzó a tocar el bajo.

-Vaya, es increíble... a mi también me gustaba el lugar ¿saben?.- confeso Lia sonriente. -Aunque eran pocas las veces que visitaba la pizzeria, siempre me gusto mucho un modelo de Foxy, era como una versión femenina, rosa y blanco.-

-Oh si, también la recuerdo.- murmuró Walker mirando su edificio, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a su casa, a partir de ahí a Lia le tocaba seguir su camino, por lo que luego de hacer su usual discurso sobre lo mucho que odiaba el tener que caminar el resto del camino ella sola (que solo era media cuadra) la rubia se despidió deseando buena suerte en su trabajo a la castaña.

Y ahora Rass y Katchess se encontraban en su apartamento, Williams como normalmente hacia, esperaba a la morena sentado en el sofá de la sala, mientras que esta caminaba de un lado a otro alistandose para ir al trabajo.

-¡Katchess! ¡Contesta el teléfono!.- grito la ojiroja desde la habitación al escuchar el ya bastante familiar tono del teléfono.

-¡Ya!.- escucho el grito respuesta del chico, sentándose frente al espejo para acomodar su cabello en una cola de caballo. En caso de que se lo pregunten, si, a gritos es su manera de tratarse, otra razón por la cual son mas hermanos que otra cosa. -Ya estoy lista, vamos...- anuncio volviendo a la sala. Pero el pelinegro no respondió, se había quedado estático con el teléfono en la mano, parecía congelado, su mirada estaba ida y sus ojos se habían vuelto opacos. -¿Kat?-

* * *

**_(1): Esa es una frase del Youtuber "el tio adam" ¡Me encanta! Y pos es venezolano, otro orgullo nacional perras (?). El "rikolino" esta escrito asi a proposito._**

**_(2): Antes de que digan "¿De cual se habrá fumado la autora?" Me explico: Ray esta inspirado en la antagonista de una pelicula que vi hace mucho, realmente no recuerdo el nombre, la cosa es que la chica era la tipica chica adinerada con complejo de idol, y las personas de su instituto tampoco ayudaban ya que para ellos, era como una especie de dios, hasta el punto en que como le abrieron agujeros en la blusa para gastarle una broma, el resto de las estudiantes comenzaron a usar igual las blusas...(cabe destacar que los agujeros iban en la parte de los pechos asi que ya se imaginaran)_**

**_Y eso fue todo!_**

**_Ese momento incomodo en que te enteras que le lanzaron un mango al presidente solo para obtener una casa... Me pregunto si el mango estaba Maduro(? xD. Ok ya, lo siento ¡Necesitaba comentarlo a alguien!_**

**_Sera hasta el proximo viernes, como siempre les agradesco sus Review's (Déjenlos con confianza, sean rosas o tomatazos, yo siempre los voy a agradecer y responder) También agradezco sus Follows y Fav's OwO. Ademas los invito a pasar por mi Deviantart (Link en mi perfil de autora)_**

**_See ya!_**

**_P.D: Shaye-chan, si lees esto ¡Te amo infinitamente! (?_**


	8. Cuarta noche

**_Buano, vengo llegandito de Coro - Falcón, dos horas y media en un jodido carro, muriéndome por el calor y el olor a gasolina, pero aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo zukulenthamente puntual. ¿Ya se enteraron? ¡Papi Scott anuncio FNaF 4! *Rueda en el suelo de la emocion* Y lo que mas emociona ¡Sale el dia del cumpleaños de mi O.C! con los rumores de que el guardia sera mujer ¡Esto tiene que ser una puta señal!. Ok ya, me calmo. El nuevo animatronico parece severus y a leguas se nota que el juego sera arrechisimo._**

**_Sin mas, ¡Respuestas a los RV!_**

**_fucsia1700: Pos si, es cierto, pero seamos sinceros, todos tuvimos un(a) compañer(a) arrogante a quien siempre quisimos romperle la mandíbula de un solo coñazo. Ademas, necesitaba un "villano", como le tengo cariño a Golden Freddy no tuve el valor de colocarlo y tampoco tuve las bolas para colocar a Vincent, es mi crush ; u ; *se esconde porque sabe que la van a apedrear por decir eso*. Shi vecinas! OwO, entonces yo cantare: Viva Venezuela mi patria queridaaa!. Hoho, puedo morir en paz, mi objetivo era tener al bishonen con el que es imposible no encariñarse...¡I made it!. ¡musho amors!_**

**_Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¡Muchas gracias! Y si, ese Ray es un hijo de Fruta, Neh' la llamada... depende del punto de vista del cual lo tomes, si lo tomas por el de Katchy, es un horror de noticia. Enjoy!_**

**_Karma Everywhere: Ah okay, marvado, yo que le iba a dar a cambio de la nuttella que me trajo mi prima de Ruplica Dominicana, asi que se jode (con amors UvU) ¿Cafe con sal? Oh god no, una vez confundi el pote de azucar y el de sal, mi café quedo un solo salero T-T ¡Fue horrible! Pos entonces lo felicito en el intervalo 12:59-1:00 AM, en ese pequeño espacio del tiempo donde todo se congela (?. Uff, que si lo se y por alguna razon de la vida cuando los grupos son al azar siempre quedo con la misma *Censura plz* que le avisa a uno las cosas a ultimo minuto para después salir con que Rassiel hizo nada, que no se que, no se cuando, me enerva -.-. Esa es una habilidad, mira que hay ocasiones en que nos quedamos mis 6 tias y mi tio, mi mama, mis dos hermanos y mis cuatro primas en la casa de mi tio y nunca entiendo como se acomoda tanta gente. Pos aqui descubrira que paso con el. (a mi lo que se me pega es el acento argentino, no se me encanta como hablan)_**

**_Yami Airashi: ¡Oh por Azami! ¡Tengo nuev lector ! Asdjkaska *se tira por la ventana* ¡Disfrute!_**

* * *

**_Cap 7_**

**_Cuarta noche: Noticias inesperadas y situaciones raras._**

Rass y Katchess caminaban por las calles como lo hacían todas las noches, las nubes pintadas en el cielo anunciaban que pronto iba a llover, de hecho estaba comenzando a lloviznar. Pero ni la fuerte y fría brisa que te hacia temblar ni las ligeras gotas de lluvia acariciando la piel blanquecina de Katchess lograban traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

Esa era la única diferencia entre esa noche y las demás. El silencio absoluto entre ambos chicos.

Los ojos azul oscuro de Kat, opacos y perdidos ya comenzaban a preocupar a Rass, no pensó que aquella noticia le caería tan mal al pobre chico.

**_. .-._**

_-¿Kat?.- había preguntado nuevamente luego de entrar y no conseguir respuesta, pero fue igual, el chico estaba paralizado. -Kat ¿Estas bien? Si esto es una broma, de una te digo que no le veo gracia.-_

_-Mel...- pronunciaron sus labios débilmente._

_-¿Mel? ¿Le paso algo?- pregunto nuevamente, tomando un tono de voz preocupado._

_-Melody, mi hermana, vendrá para tu cumpleaños...- dijo finalmente, su prima por su lado abrió bien los ojos de la impresión. -Esto es malo._

_-¿Malo? ¿Porque?- para Walker fue imposible el no preguntar_

_-¡Melody me va a matar si se entera que trabajas en Freddy's Pizza!.- grito el pelinegro llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

**_.-. Fin FlashBack.-._**

Y gracias a eso se encontraba así, posiblemente solo trataba de idear algún plan o algo para evitar que su hermana se pusiera histérica al enterarse. A veces no los entendía, a ninguno de los dos.

-Eh, Katch, ya llegamos.

-¿Uh? Oh, claro.- murmuro cayendo nuevamente en la realidad, viendo en donde estaba. La gran puerta blanca y el dibujo de Freddy Fazbear sobre ella se encontraba justo frente a el. Kat suspiro y seguidamente abrió la puerta del local.

Eran exactamente las once y media, en el local habían algunos empleados aun terminando de hacer sus quehaceres, limpiando las mesas, trapeando el piso y aseando el área de los animatronicos (cabe destacar que el chico encargado de ello, no se le veía del todo feliz)

-Cada día llegas mas temprano.- se escucho la voz de Mike acercándose al par de chicos, con la mano levantada en señal de saludo.-Hola Katchess

-Que tal Mike.-

-Hola Mikey.- respondió la chica sonriendo amablemente. -Hay un par de cosas que Kat y yo quisiéramos hablar con el señor Mathers, ¿no lo has visto?

-¿Decidiste irte?- El guardia diurno ladeo un poco la cabeza al oír esas palabras, bueno, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero el juraba que la chica podría mantenerse hasta la noche cinco

-¡Claro que no!.- exclamo la castaña indignada.

-Uff, que alivio, pensé que te habías dado por vencida.- confeso el pelinegro con alivio, acomodándose la gorra de seguridad. -Creo que esta en su oficina.

Dicho esto, el par asintió y siguió con la marcha hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del encargado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

Eso fue raro.

Eso fue muy raro.

Después de explicarle lo que el comité de su instituto quería hacer, el encargado luego de hacer un par de preguntas, solo coloco una amplia sonrisa y acepto sin mas.

Ya con esa, era la segunda vez que la castaña salia de aquella oficina con esa misma mueca en el rostro, mueca de la que por cierto Katchess tampoco escapo.

-No se quien esta mas loco, si tu jefe por dejar a un grupo de locos hacer una fiesta acá solo por las historias de terror o tu por el simple hecho de que te guste trabajar aquí.- comento de repente Williams, mientras pasaban de vuelta a Dinner Area.

-Las mejores personas están locas.- respondió simplemente sonriendo, le alegraba el que su primo se relajara un poco y olvidase el tema de Melody.

-Hmm, ya deberías estar en la oficina.-

Rass chequeo su reloj, 11:50, en efecto ya debería de estar en la oficina y su primo ya debería estar en su casa.

-Te veo luego ¿de acuerdo?.-

-Si, nos vemos en unas horas, cuídate.- dicho esto, el ojiazul dio media vuelta dirigiéndose directo a la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

-Uff...- la guardia literalmente se desplomo sobre la silla en la oficina, ese había sido un día realmente largo y cansado, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de nada al volver a su casa... Y había olvidado buscar café. -Oh joder, ¿como lo pude olvidar?.- menciono dejando caer con fuerza su cabeza en el escritorio. Seguidamente subió el monitor de las cámaras. -Se supone que no se mueven hasta la una ¿verdad? Quizá si voy rápido y en silencio... ¿Que fue eso?-

La guardia volvió a colocar su atención sobre la pantalla, podía escuchar pasos a la perfección, pero la pirate cove estaba cerrada.

-Si no es Foxy ¿Entonces quien...- lo siguiente que supo la chica fue que escucho un estruendoso sonido, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle y repentinamente todo se oscureció.

...

-¡Oh dios! ¡Creo que la mate!

-Finalmente encontramos al guarda que buscábamos ¡Y la mataste Chica!

-No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento Foxy.

-¿¡Podrían callarse por el amor a la pizza!? ¿No ven que esta inconsciente? No esta muerta ¡Idiotas!

-Ahh.

...

"Uhh, mi cabeza." Pensó la guardia volviendo a recobrar la conciencia, todavía lo veía todo borroso, pero sentía una cosa fria sobre la cabeza que le aliviaba el dolor, "Fresquito... Sabroso" su voz interna (quien por cierto, le había dado por hablar mas cuando estaba en la pizzeria) se escucho hablar con un tono de voz relajado.

Espera... ¿Pizzeria?

Pero en la oficina no tenia ningún lugar en el cual podría acostarse, era demasiado pequeña para un sofá o algo así, ademas la silla ni reclinable es, así que si no estaba en la oficina... ¿donde matryoshkas estaba?

Comenzó a tantear con la mano lo que fuese en lo que estaba acostada, que rápidamente logro identificar como el suelo, tratando de por lo menos sentarse y recostarse contra pared que tenia atrás para poder apoyarse. Finalmente logro ver donde estaba, por alguna razón se encontraba en el suelo de la cocina.

-¿Como rayos llegue aquí?.- murmuro recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

-Yo la traje, señorita guardia.- una voz gruesa y con acento británico(1)le respondió haciéndose resonar en la habitación, los ojos carmín de la chica se abrieron como platos al ver a quien le pertenecía aquella voz, un oso café de gran tamaño y ojos azules con un pequeño sombrero negro y corbata de moño.

-F-Freddy.- musito impresionada y a la vez temblorosa por ver a la imponente figura marrón frente a ella.

-Déjeme ayudarla.- dicho esto, el cantante animatronico estiro su mano para ayudar a la muchacha a levantarse. -Parece que ya me conoce, pero ¿cual es su nombre?

-R-Rass, Rass Walker.

-Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente... ¿Puedes decirme como llegue aquí?.-

-Chica accidentalmente lanzo su cupcake a su cabeza.-

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que los cupcakes de mi primo eran duros...

Antes de que el vocalista pudiese contestar, se hicieron presentes unos pequeños golpesitos en el suelo, seguidamente un pequeño cupcake de cobertura rosa y grandes ojos apareció brincando por la puerta, sorprendiendo a la guardia y haciendo que se preguntara si era que aquel pedazo de pan que había comido estaba tan vencido que la estaba haciendo alucinar.

-Freddy, tenemos problemas.- se escucho una vocecilla salir del pequeño cupcake. "Oh y ahora resulta que el cupcake también habla" otra vez, la voz interior de la guardia. -Se metió un intruso a la pizzeria.-

Los ojos azul claro del oso se abrieron con impresión, seguidamente su ceño se frunció en señal de desagrado. En cambio la guardia arqueo ambas cejas ¿quien seria tan imbecil como para meterse a la pizzeria en la noche?

No quería saber que seria del pobre idiota luego de que los animatronicos lo atrapasen, pero debía admitir que quería saber quien era el valiente (¿O el demente?) Razón por la cual comenzó a caminar por el pasillo detrás de Freddy, hasta el Dinner Area, donde podían escucharse varios gruñidos y quejidos extrañamente familiares.

Oh no.

No se imaginan la sorpresa que se llevo la joven chica, al ver que el valiente/demente/idiota era un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azul oscuro.

Si, así es, era Katchess.

-¿Kat?... ¡Katchess!.- exclamo corriendo hacia donde Bonnie y Foxy tenían sostenido al pelinegro, mientras este forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de soltarse. -¡Me puedes decir que haces aquí maldito loco!.- le grito agarrándolo de la camisa.

-Marinera, ¿usted conoce a este hombre?.- pregunto Foxy, impresionado por la actitud de la guardia.

-Desde luego que lo conozco ¡Este idiota es mi primo! ¡Suéltenlo!-

El conejo purpura y el zorro intercambiaron miradas interrogantes y confundidas, Bonnie solo levanto los hombros soltando al chico, este callo en el suelo con la respiración agitada, afincando sus manos en el suelo para sostenerse.

-¿Kat? ¡Oh dios, Kat! ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto la chica con suma preocupación en su voz.

-Uh... Eso creo.- respondió tomando la mano de la guardia para poder levantarse.

-Que alivio.- lo siguiente que se escucho fue el fuerte manotazo que la castaña le había dado al chico, haciendo que los animatronicos que observaban colocaran una mueca de dolor. -¡Idiota! ¿¡Que carajos haces aquí!?

-¿¡Como que que carajos hago aquí!? ¡Vengo a cuidarte, malagradecida!.- grito como respuesta llevándose la mano a la marca roja en su mejilla, que como que hasta comenzaba a palpitar. Seguidamente Katchess miro con curiosidad el rostro de su prima. -¿Que te paso? ¿Porque estabas sangrando?

Rass arqueo ambas cejas llevándose la mano a la cabeza, se le había olvidado por completo el golpe que se había dado.

-Lo siento, eso fue mi culpa.- dijo Chica con una sonrisa avergonzada, levantando su dedo indice.

No fue sino hasta que escucho a la polluela hablar, que Williams cayo en la situación en la que se encontraba; hace rato habían pasado las doce y su prima se encontraba fuera de la oficina. Y no solo eso, el también, pero extrañamente seguían vivos a pesar de ello.

-Ah, cierto.- la guardia entendió a la perfección la mirada del pelinegro. -El es mi primo Katchess, Kat ellos son Chica, Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy... Pero tu ya los conoces.-

-Oh si.- nuevamente la animatronica amarilla hablo, seguidamente agarro a la guardia y comenzó a abrazarla con fuerza. -¡Que emoción! ¡Finalmente encontramos una guardia que sea nuestra amiga!

-Chica... Me... Aplastas...- decía pausadamente por la falta de oxigeno, vaya que tenia fuerza a pesar de ser la mas pequeña del grupo.

-Ups, lo siento.- dicho esto, soltó a la muchacha. -¡Pero hay que celebrarlo! ¡Tengo unas pizzas en el horno!

-Gracias... Creo, pero si hay algo que me gustaría es darme una ducha ¿sabes?.

-Oh claro, hay un baño de empleados al final del segundo pasillo, puedes ducharte ahí.- contesto Chica con amabilidad, a lo que la guardia se limito a asentir y musitar un ligero "ya vuelvo"

-Espera Rass, voy contigo.- exclamo Kat llevándose una mirada reprochante por parte del oso y el pirata.

-Eso es indecente pirata Katchess.- dijo Foxy, logrando que en el chico apareciera un sonrojo de vergüenza y dejándolo terriblemente abochornado. No podía creer que mal-pensaran la situación hasta el punto de creer "eso".

Comenzaron a caminar a través del pasillo oscuro, en todo el trayecto Katchess no dejo de hacer preguntas sobre lo que pasaba en aquel raro lugar, ¿como era posible que no los hubiesen matado? ¿Como era posible que esos animatronicos se comportaran como si fuesen personas? Y aun mas importante ¿porque ese cupcake lo miraba de manera pervertida desde hace rato?.

Misterios de la vida, Kat. Misterios de la vida.

-¿Todo claro Kat?.- pregunto la guardia mientras se recogía el cabello con una gancheta (o pinza, como le quieran decir), mirando al confundido pelinegro cuyo cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de procesar bien las cosas.

-Eso creo... Pero ¿desde cuando son "amigos"?

-Desde... Ayer.

Y Williams se fue de espalda.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuestra guardia salia de la regadera, finalmente había podido tomar una ducha luego de aquel cansado día, ahora si que se sentía como nueva, revitalizada, mas fresca que una lechuga.

Bueno. Debería apresurarse, su estomago le pedía... Bueno, mas bien le demandaba a gritos algo de comer y el delicioso aroma a pizza no ayudaba a hacerlo callar.

-Rayos, olvide mi camisa en la oficina...- chasqueo la lengua luego de decir eso.

Bah'

De todas formas ¿quien la iba a ver si salia así? Ademas tenia una toalla cubriéndola, todos estaban en dinner area y la oficina estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

La morena asomo su cabeza fuera de la puerta, perfecto. No había nadie así que dio unos cuantos pasos de manera sigilosa hasta la oficina.

"Viendo el lado positivo, al menos cupcake debe seguir acosando a Kat." se dijo a si misma, al ver que el pequeño panquesito no estaba en su lugar de costumbre. Seguidamente cerro ambas puertas, le valía madres la electricidad, no se iba a vestir con la puerta abierta.

Suspiro soltándose el cabello a la vez que entonaba una canción y se dedicaba a sacar sus cosas de la mochila que tenia.

_*Diggi*_

-¡Kyaaa!.- un grito involuntario salio de su boca al escuchar ese sonidito salir de la nada, tal fue el susto que a la guardia se le callo la toalla.

Sin darse cuenta se había recostado en el póster que decía "Celebrate" y este había lanzado un peculiar sonido, como de juguete de bañera. Walker miro el poster con los ojos entrecerrados e inevitablemente presiono de nuevo la nariz de Freddy en el cartel, produciendo nuevamente aquel sonidito.

-Esto es gracioso.- murmuro divertida recostándose a la puerta, dándole una y otra vez al póster. Y si, estaba tan entretenida que ni se molesto en recoger la toalla.

.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto.

.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Porque siempre tengo que ir yo por la guardia?"

Se preguntaba Foxy mientras caminaba por el west hall, nuevamente le habían encargado ir por la guardia, solo que esta vez habia sido Chica, quien lo envío a buscarla.

"La marinera estaba tomando una ducha ¿no? No entiendo porque..."

Los pensamientos del pirata se detuvieron en seco al escuchar una voz femenina, entonar una canción.

_Hazme de una vez sentir_

_Que esta pasión no tendrá fin_

_Y que no fue un error_

_Hacerte el amor._

_Por favor, déjame besar tu ser._

_El mundo que otros no ven, solo intoxicame._

_Que feliz seré._

_Ahogada en tu calidez._

De haber sido posible, las mejillas del zorro se habrían prendido en color rojo por esas palabras.

Y bueno, la siguiente parte... Solo diré que a Foxy ya comenzaba a darle algo de vergüenza.

_Sin temor deséame mas y mas que te complaceré._

_Si en verdad me amas, toca mi cuerpo y obsesionante._

_Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sabanas._

_Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal._

De acuerdo, la humana cantaba bien, pero habiendo tantas canciones ¿porque tenia que cantar esa?

Lo siguiente que escucho el animatronico fue un grito por parte de la chica.

.-.-.-.

La guardia seguía con su nueva distracción que consistía en presionar la nariz del Freddy en el cartel.

Luego de eso, no supo como, ni porque, pero de un segundo a otro paso de estar recostada en la puerta a estar tirada en el suelo entre la oficina y el pasillo y para completar, con Foxy encima... Y si, completamente desnuda. (Bueno ni tanto, diremos que llevaba ropa interior para volverlo un poco menos malo)

"Esta situación no podría ser mas incomoda." Eso era lo que se decían ambos a si mismos, repitiéndolo una y otra vez sin salir del estado de shock.

Error.

Los demás animatronicos y Katchess al escuchar el estruendoso golpe, se acercaron al pasillo encontrándolos en aquella pose tan indecorosa.

-¿¡Pero que rayos estas haciendo!?- le gritaron Kat y Freddy furicos al pobre pirata quien estaba mas confundido que Adán el día de las madres.

Mientras que por otro lado, Chica miraba con un sonrojo de vergüenza, Bonnie se reía como poseso y nuestro querido Cupcake miraba con satisfacción.

Si... No fue precisamente un buen comienzo.

* * *

**_(1): Pos, para mi Freddy tiene acento britanico ^^_**

_**.:La autora escribiendo el capitulo:.**_

_**Yo:¡Gran caracola magica! ¿Debo seguir este fic como una persona normal o debo escuchar a mi retorcido y perverso kokoro?**_

_**Caracola: La respuesta esta en tu corazón...**_

_**Yo: Okay!**_

_**Y asi fue como esa bochornosa escena vino a la vida ¿Que puedo decir? ¡Me encantan ese tipo de escenas incomodas!**_

_**Por cierto, la cancion es Magnet de Megurine Luka (mi waifu UvU) y Hatsune Miku (Aunque creo que todos lo notaron, sino... Que verguenza ¬¬)**_

_**Y sin mas que decir, musho amors y pizza para todos ¡Hasta la proxima!**_


	9. Children Record I

**_Lalala, nuevo capitulo, lalala_**

**_Ains, ahorita vengo a notarlo ¡1390 view! ¡Muchas gracias!, en serio y bueno, solo eso..._**

**_¡Respuestas a los RV!_**

**_fucsia1700: Huehuehue, si, pobre pero es una muy buena muestra de que los vicios son malos, ahora nunca mas tocara la nariz de Freddy (? ¡Espero te guste mi magenta amiga!_**

**_Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Gracias, esa era la idea (? ¡Ay, ya me siento maluca por dejarte tantas preguntas! Pero usted tranquila Twily-chan, mas adelante juro que van a haber explicaciones ¡Disfrute!_**

**_SweetCookie: La galleta me siguio! ¡Oh mai cat! Oshe que rika, gasheta asesina. Y es toy muy de acuerdo, si Dross fuese presidente seriamos potencia mundial (A punta de "Coñoooo's" pero potencia al fin y al cabo) Y claro que lo vi, luego andaba idioteando con eso ¡Y fue para conseguir una casa! Que bonito país UwU7 ¡Aqui tiene su capitulo! ¡Ahora atrevase a cortarme con su sexy gasheta!_**

* * *

**_Cap 8_**

**_Children Record I_**

Luego de quitarle a Foxy de encima a la guardia, Kat se llevo a su prima a la oficina para que pudiese colocarse la ropa de una vez por todas. Mientras que por otro lado Freddy se llevo al pobre pirata para darle la retagila de su vida. Un discurso sobre lo indecente e irrespetuoso que fue lo que había hecho. Había sido por accidente, si, pero aun asi el oso no quiso oirlo e igualmente siguió con su charla.

Ahora todos se encontraban de vuelta en el Dinner Area, sentados en una de las mesas esperando a que Chica llegara con las pizzas. De un lado estaban Rass y Katchess, este ultimo lanzandole una mirada fulminante y amenazadora al zorro pelirrojo quien estaba del otro lado de la mesa junto a Bonnie, que trataba por todos los medios de no reírse de la expresión en el rostro de Foxy. Freddy por su lado estaba sentado en el lugar principal de la mesa.

-Bien...- Rass corto el silencio. -Alguien me explica ¿Que hace Lia aquí?.- pregunto señalando con su dedo pulgar a la rubia sentada de su lado, quien sonrió nerviosamente.

-No me veas a mi, yo no la traje.- comento Kat levantando las manos en señal de "yo no se nada, soy turista"

-Si... Am... No podía dormir y vi a Katchy pasar frente a mi casa, como me dio curiosidad lo seguí y... Aquí estoy.- explico la rubia manteniendo la misma mueca avergonzada, por su parte a Kat y Rass les aparecieron gotitas estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Hmm, muy buena explicación, tiene mucho sentido.- dijo Kat con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada fulminadora por parte de Lia.

Katchess ha usado tono sarcástico, es muy efectivo.

Seguidamente apareció Chica con una gran pizza de peperoni que despedía un exquisito aroma.

-Eso se ve delicioso...- murmuro la guardia con sus pupilas adoptando la forma de estrellitas y literalmente babeando.

-Gracias.- respondió Chica con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Y eso que no has probado las mías.- comento Freddy con una sonrisa soncarrona, logrando que la polluela lo mirase de la misma manera que Lia a Kat hace unos momentos. Al parecer las rubias lanza miradas fulminantes a ojiazules era algo de moda esa noche.

-Hablando de todo como los locos ¿Ya no te duele Rass?- pregunto Bonnie señalando el golpe en la cabeza de la castaña. Foxy arqueo la ceja al oír esas palabras ¿en que momento la guardia dejo que el la llamara por su nombre?

-No, ya no me duele.- respondió para seguidamente morder la rebanada de pizza que tenia. -¡Hm! Hablando de eso... ¿Sabes Kat? Estando inconsciente recordé algunas cosas de cuando tu y yo eramos niños.-

-¿Ah si? ¿Que tipo de cosas?.- pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad.

-Un dia en que vinimos a la pizzeria con papá...

**_-. Flashback-.-._**

_Era una tarde bastante cálida, en una casa de color beige se veía una pequeña niña mirando el sol ocultarse a través de la ventana, tenia el cabello café oscuro y con solo la mitad recogida._

_-¡Rass! ¡Ya es hora de irse!- dijo una voz femenina desde la habitación de alado. La pequeña sonrío dirigiéndose de inmediato al lugar del que venia aquella voz._

_Frente a la puerta principal había una mujer de cabello marrón con reflejos amarillos, un hombre de cabello negro y finalmente un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules._

_-¡Aquí estoy!- exclamo la pequeña _

_-Bien, nos vamos entonces.- dijo el hombre saliendo junto ambos niños y subiendo al auto estacionado en frente, el par de primos subió a la parte de atrás mientras la mujer subió al asiento del co-piloto, luego de ello el auto arranco._

_Luego de manejar durante un buen rato, el señor Walker llego a la pizzeria Freddy's Fazbear, como siempre, su esposa y sus hijos (aunque solo Rass era hija de el, a Katchess lo consideraba también suyo, después de todo, era hijo del hermano de su esposa) fueron a buscar una mesa y a ordenar pizza._

_-Mama, ¿podemos ir a ver el show mas de cerca?.- pregunto la pequeña Rass con una mirada de perrito a la que era imposible resistirse._

_-Claro, vayan mientras esta lista la pizza.- respondió la mujer sonriendo calidamente, a lo que los dos respondieron con un simultaneo "Yay!" -Recuerda cuidar de tu prima Katchy.- menciono viendo a sus dos hijos correr al show stage._

_-¡Esta bien tía Rize!.- exclamo en respuesta, para darse cuenta de que su prima ya estaba bastante lejos._

_Rass llego hasta el frente del escenario, donde se encontraban los animatronicos con su espectáculo de siempre, Freddy entonaba una alegre canción mientras que Bonnie tocaba su bajo rojo y Chica caminaba de un lado a otro repartiendo pizza._

_-Muy bien, es hora de que nuestro amigo Foxy venga.- dijo Freddy dando paso al zorro animatronico._

_-¡Yarg my mateys!(1).- exclamo Foxy luego de saltar al centro del escenario, dando uno de sus usuales saludos pirata, el zorro como siempre lo hacia comenzo a contar una de sus historias acerca de sus travesías en alta-mar, siendo escuchado con suma atención por los niños._

_Y no solo por ellos._

_Muchos adultos también escuchaban entretenidos el relato, entre ellos el señor Walker._

_El amaba su trabajo con todo el corazón, amaba a esos animatronicos y es por eso que estaba realmente encantado por el hecho de que su hija heredara el gusto por ellos, es por eso que todas las semanas cuando le tocaba arreglarlos y hacerles mantenimiento siempre se llevaba a la pequeña Rass con el._

_Desde luego ella aceptaba gustosa._

_Ahora la miraba desde la parte de "Parts &amp; service" tenia su atención totalmente centrada en las palabras del zorro, como amaba sus historias es por ello que nunca le gusto el hecho de que nunca había presupuesto para arreglar los estragos que el tiempo había hecho en el pirata. Todas esas abolladuras, rasgaduras y su mandíbula suelta._

_Ahh..._

-.-FinFlashback.-.

-Luego de ello, volvimos a la mesa con mi madre para comer.- dijo finalizando su relato. Levanto la mirada dándose cuenta de que los cuatro animatronicos la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y con un destello de Felicidad y nostalgia en ellos.

Pero en los de Foxy... Oh... En los de el ni siquiera había un destello, había una llama completa tan intensa que no pudo frenarse a si mismo.

El zorro ignorando por completo las anteriores amenazas silenciosas de Katchess, se abalanzo sobre la morena abrazándola fuertemente y aferrándose firmemente a su pequeño cuerpo.

-Oh mi pequeña pirata.- decía con felicidad desbordando de su voz. -Mi linda y dulce contramaestre.(2)-

-¿Contramaestre?.- por alguna razón, aquella palabra le había hecho un click en la cabeza, podía jurar que nunca había escuchado a alguien llamarla así antes. Pero saliendo de la boca de aquel zorro se escuchaba tan familiar, como si no fuese la primera vez.

-Ya decía yo que ustedes dos se me hacían muy familiares.- comento Freddy señalando a los humanos que habían llegado primero, por su lado la castaña y el pelinegro se quedaron viendo al oso con sorpresa.

-Walker... Claro ¡Eres la hija de Albert Walker!.- esta vez fue Bonnie quien hablo, captando las miradas de los tres confundidos humanos. Seguidamente señalo a Katchess. -Y tu eres su sobrino.-

-¡Eres el pequeño Katchy! No puede ser ¡No sabes como me alegra verte!.- exclamo Chica por otro lado, dándole uno de sus apachurradores abrazos al ojiazul, dejándolo aun mas estático que antes.

-Ustedes nos... ¿Recuerdan?.- pregunto Katchess desde entre los brazos de Chica sin saber ya como sentirse respecto a la situación.

-Como no recordar a los hijos del único hombre de mantenimiento que nos trataba bien.- Bonnie tomo algunos de los gorritos de fiesta con sus manos mientras decía aquello. Recordaba a la perfección aquellos días, Walker los trataba con sumo cuidado y dedicación, casi que con cariño, a diferencia de las demás personas que les arreglaban las fallas, a ellos les daba igual si se caían o se les salían las piezas.

-¿Entonces esto viene a ser triple celebración? ¡Necesitamos mas pizza!.- exclamo nuevamente Chica totalmente emocionada.

-¿Eh? ¿Triple celebración? ¿No seria doble?.- Lia quien hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra pregunto con curiosidad, esa había sido posiblemente la escena mas adorable que había visto en su vida, pero su curiosidad pudo mas que ella.

-Nope.- respondió la animatronica amarilla de inmediato. -Si mis cálculos y base de datos de fiesta no me fallan, hoy es el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de nuestra guardia.-

La mencionada ojiroja no pudo evitar el dar un respringo involuntario ante aquellas palabras, después de tanto tiempo ellos aun recordaban el día de su cumpleaños, joder, los ojos hasta se le comenzaron a poner vidriosos de alegría.

-¿Le sucede algo contramaestre? ¿Acaso hicimos algo malo?.- pregunto Foxy con algo de preocupación, la guardia había olvidado por completo que el zorro la tenia aprisionada y no fue hasta que lo escucho hablar que se dio cuenta que seguía ahí.

-N-No, no es nada, siempre lloro con facilidad eso es todo.- musito limpiándose sus orbes carmín con el dorso de la mano.

-No llore pequeña pirata ¡Sonría, recuerde que es su cumpleaños!.- dijo Foxy tratando de subirle los ánimos a la chica, quien le dedico una sonrisa aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Luego de eso, los animatronicos soltaron al par de primos volviendo a sentarse en la mesa. Chica fue a la cocina por mas pizza, mientras que los otros se quedaron con el trió de humanos conversando sobre las cosas que habían hecho cuando la castaña y el pelinegro dejaron de ir a la pizzeria, ¿como les iba? ¿donde vivían? ¿Que tal la escuela? Esas y muchas mas eran las cosas que preguntaban curiosos los animales roboticos, hasta que quien sabe como llegaron a cierto tema.

La fiesta de Halloween.

Bien, a la guardia no le gustaba mucho la idea de contarles sobre eso, temía que se sintieran ofendidos por el simple hecho de que habían escogido el local por las historias que contaban las malas lenguas.

Cosa que le recordó a Katchess que;

-No hemos practicado nada.- murmuro el ojiazul, ganadose las miradas de todos.

-Nah' ¿en serio? ¡No me digas!.- gritaron las dos humanas al unisono con un muy obvio sarcasmo.

La ultima vez que habían practicado había sido hace... ¿Que? Como una semana, solo que esa había sido solo porque si (y bueno, también porque los habían castigado y los dejaron en el salón de música) pero la ultima practica en serio había sido hace un mes. Y aun asi, Katchess tenia la intención de que tocaran frente a una multitud en solo unas horas.

Al verlos a los tres discutir, a Freddy se le prendió el bombillo.

-Practiquen aquí.- musito haciendo que su voz ronca y a la vez melodiosa resonara en la habitación. Los tres humanos lo miraron sorprendidos, al igual que los otros tres animatronicos.

-¿Como? No tenemos instrumentos.- Lia miro con curiosidad al oso café.

-Nosotros si, Chica...- la mencionada levanto la mirada. -¿Recuerdas esos instrumentos en el deposito?.

-¡Oh claro! Los de cuando quisieron que tocáramos instrumentos de verdad ¿no?.- Freddy asintió y Chica junto con Foxy fueron a buscarlos.

Luego de un rato de ir y venir de allá para acá, finalmente tenían una batería armada y una guitarra café.

-Bonnie conservo el Bajo.- murmuro Foxy a la guardia, mientras veían al mencionado conejo entregarle el instrumento rojo al chico de ojos azules. -Fue el único que decidió quedárselo para reemplazar su otro bajo, que tocaba de manera automática.-

Rass tomo la guitarra que hace rato le había dado la polluela, subiendo al escenario donde normalmente se encontraban los animatronicos. Sentía los papeles opuestos, ahora eran ellos los que estaban en el Show stage mientras que el cuarteto mecánico los miraba desde las mesas. Volteo a ver a Lia, quien encantada parecía que se quería comer a la batería azul claro. Seguidamente vio a Kat quien le hizo una señal.

-Toquemos la canción de la ultima vez, al fin logre terminarla y ya se saben la melodía.- comento la ojiroja, sus compañeros asintieron, seguidamente volvió la mirada hacia adelante. -Espero les guste, logre terminarla gracias a los sustos que me pegaron Foxy y Bonnie.(3)- Los mencionados intercambiaron miradas al oír eso.

Seguidamente comenzaron a tocar la melodía de la canción que era como una especie de rock suave.

_(Here, Here I'm, I'm left searching)_

_All we know is this is the time to make up our minds _

_All we know is we must find them all out_

_Just paint them black _

_And light them up _

_Do you see? It's the end of (the world)_

_Pierce and stab! Disperse it out! _

_Don't be slow, don't close your eyes _

_Paint them black, light them up, paint and paint_

_Pierce and stab! Disperse it out! _

_Don't be slow, don't close your eyes _

_Paint them black, light them up, paint again_

_Paint them black (Paint them black) _

_Light them up (Light them up)_

Terminando la canción, los cuatro animatronicos comenzaron a aplaudir con gran entusiasmo, vaya que eran talentosos los tres humanos.

La rubia tenia una destreza en la batería tan natural, que apenas parecía esforzarse, sus movimientos hacían parecer que sus manos actuaban por si solas, mientras que la guardia armonizaba a la perfección las notas de la guitarra con las del bajo y su voz suave con la voz gruesa y con gran potencia del pelinegro.

Un espectáculo simplemente grandioso.

*Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding*

La alarma de Rass se escucho sonar en toda la habitación, anunciando que la mañana había llegado, ya eran las seis en punto, así que los tres humanos se apresuraron a guardarlo todo mientras los animatronicos volvían a su lugar.

-¡Son grandiosos!- exclamo Chica luego de darles un fuerte abrazo a los tres, para luego subir al stage.

-Gracias...- murmuraron tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Si, no se les da nada mal esto... Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.- dijo Bonnie pasando junto a la guardia tomando su lugar de siempre.

-Feliz cumpleaños, estamos muy felices de tenerlos de vuelta.- dijo Freddy subiendo al escenario.

-Feliz cumpleaños contramaestre, fue grandioso verla de nuevo.- esta vez fue Foxy, quien sonrió mientras entraba a su cueva.

El sonido de la puerta se escucho en el local, el encargado había entrado quedándose estático al ver a los otros dos chicos junto a su guardia.

-Buenos días ¿Se puede saber como llegaron ellos aquí?.- pregunto Mathers con algo de confusion.

-Oh si... Em... Ellos acaban de llegar ¿sabe? Tengo que ir a buscar a una prima al aeropuerto y ellos vinieron por mi.- respondió algo nerviosa pero ¡hey! En parte no era mentira, de hecho si debía ir por Melody al aeropuerto.

-Esta bien, la veo en unas horas.- dicho esto partió a su oficina.

-Vamos entonces. ¡Adiós los veo mas tarde!.- exclamo la guardia dirigiéndose a los animatronicos.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos.- dijo Lia por otro lado.

-Hasta dentro de unas horas.- fue lo único que dijo Kat antes de cerrar la puerta.

Foxy se quedo mirando la puerta, aunque no lo haya dicho, había otra razón por la que reacciono de esa manera al saber que la guardia era su querida contramaestre.

**_-. .Flashback-._**

_Foxy recien terminaba con su show y como siempre había vuelto a la pirate cove a descansar un poco, solo que el capitán no sabia que habría alguien ahí para hacerle compañia._

_La pequeña hija del hombre que les hacia mantenimiento a el y a sus compañeros, se había acercado a la Pirate cove, acompañada de un niño como de un año mayor que ella, pero este al parecer huyo asustado._

_-Miedoso.- le oyó decir a la pequeña._

_-Es usted muy valiente para no asustarse conmigo.- comento Foxy haciendo que la niña volteara a verlo, la pequeña se quedo estática unos segundos, por lo que Foxy también pensó que se asustaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, le dedico una gran sonrisa._

_-Yo no podría tenerte miedo Foxy, no se lo digas a los demás pero ¡eres mi favorito!._

_-¿Favorito?.- repitió el pirata sorprendido._

_-Si, eres un pirata muy valiente y me encantaria ser como tu.- respondió con una mirada llena de inocencia y a la vez emoción._

_Foxy sonrió._

_-Usted ya es valiente pequeña pirata, seria un placer que sea parte de mi tripulación, es mas usted sera mi contramaestre.-_

_Los ojos de un particular color rojizo, se volvieron aun mas brillantes al oírle decir aquello, fue tanta la alegría que la pequeña se abalanzo sobre el dándole un abrazo._

**_-.-FinFlashback.-._**

Esa pequeña le había hecho el día en aquella ocasión y ahora, por alguna razón el verla de nuevo le había hecho sentir algo muy extraño dentro de sus circuitos, algo que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que era.

Ahh. Lo mejor por el momento seria descansar.

* * *

**_(1): Mateys es una palabra que en el lexico pirata se refiere a personas de confianza, básicamente significa "camaradas"_**

**_(2): En un barco pirata, el contramaestre es la mano derecha del capitán._**

**_(3): Con esto se refiere al mantra inventado que repetía una y otra vez para calmarse los nervios luego de ser asustada por Foxy en el cap "El Stalker", como ya dije es parte de la canción _****_Things What Fowls Can't See Confuse Us _****_de _****_Foreground Eclipse; _**

**_Bueh' y hasta aqui llega, estoy emocionada, finalmente se descubre la coneccion de los primillos con la pizzeria, cosa que comenzara a revelar aun mas cosas importantes, pero no diré nada mas pues eso le quitara toda la emoción OwO_**

**_Bueno... Es todo, me voy, debo terminar de Ver High School DxD New, a ver si comienzo a ver la BorN de una vez èwé_**

**_Musho amors y pizza y hasta la proxima!_**


	10. Familia, preparativos y sueños locos

**_Aleluya! Al fin puedo actualizar!_**

**_Juro que llevo desde el viernes tratando y el internet no me dejaba (internet puto, eres una _****_deshonra, deshonrado tu, deshonrada tu familia, deshonrada tu vaca (?)_**

**_So, hoy me gustaría pedirles algo sexys lectores; vayan a youtube, busquen "Magnolia" de Suilen, déjenlo en pausa y coloquen play cuando les avise OwO_**

**_Reviews sexys y sensuales:_**

**_Hashashin: Hey! ¿Como estas? Es bueno verte por aqui de nuevo ^^. Gracias por los buenos deseos. Y bueno, si te contesto seria spoiler... en ambas preguntas, sorry n.n. Oh stop it you UwU. Espero te guste y gracias de nuevo._**

**_fucsia1700: Si te respondo es spoiler querida amiga ewe. asdjaka ¡disfruta!_**

**_Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Asdasda, shi uvu creo que fue uno de los momentos mas tiernos de este fic. Ya no esperes mi querida Twi ¡Enjoy!_**

**_: ¡Nuevo lector! *Corre en circulos hasta chocar con la pared* Pos a mi me encanta que te encante OwO Me gusta dejar a la gente en suspenso, es mi encanto natural (como dijo una amiga). ¡Espero te guste!_**

* * *

**_Cap 9_**

**_Familia, preparativos y sueños locos._**

El aeropuerto en aquella ciudad era un lugar bastante transitado, sobre todo por las mañanas, a partir de las 6 AM el lugar siempre comenzaba a llenarse de sobremanera. Esa mañana no era la excepción.

Las personas iban y venían con sus maletas, algunas iban de allá para acá, otras de acá para allá, la gente las tomaba, las dejaba, se iba, venia. Era toda una ensalada humana, hecha de personas que venían a pasar el fin de semana con sus amigos, familiares o que solo venían porque si.

Rass miraba hacia todas partes buscando entre el revoltijo de gente, esa era una típica mañana fría digna de octubre, en la que la baja temperatura la estaba forzando a mantener sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta buscando calentarlas. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaría ya ahí? El sueño la estaba matando hasta el punto en que había perdido la cuenta hace como media hora, sus ojos carmín recorrían el lugar tratando de encontrar a su prima.

-¡Oh, ahí esta!.- la voz de su amiga rubia la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Seguidamente vio a la ojirosa hacer señas a hacia adelante.

-¡Oye roja, despierta!.- escucho una voz femenina llamarla, una voz que conocía bastante bien. Volteo encontrándose con una chica de su misma edad, de cabello negro con las puntas tenidas de azul, piel increíblemente blanca y ojos de un azul tan claro que perfectamente podían ser llamados cristalinos.

-¡Azul!.- exclamo la ojiroja saltando a abrazar a la propietaria de esa voz quien le correspondió al abrazo de inmediato.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos rojita.- comento la chica sonriendo, seguidamente volteo a ver a Kat con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Como estas hermanita?.- comento Kat adelantándose y evitando que la chica pudiese hablar, colocándole la mano sobre su cabeza y revolviendole el cabello. Esta por su parte, se limito a gruñir. -Vamos, no seas amargada, dale un poco de amor a tu hermano.-

Melody rodó los ojos, pero al final decidió darle un abrazo a su hermano.

-Lia, wow también tenia rato sin verte.-

-También me alegra verte Mel.- dijo Lia amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, suficiente palabrería, muero de hambre, vamos a comer algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de ir a comer junto a Melody, quien de hecho fue la única que comió debido a que sus tres acompañantes estaban totalmente llenos por toda la pizza que habían comido, decidieron volver a casa, la ojiazul estaba cansada por el viaje y lo único que quería era algo de tranquilidad en la comodidad de su casa.

O Bueno, eso era lo que esperaban que hiciera, pero apenas habían llegado, la pelinegra se instalo a hacer sus típicos interrogatorios que hacia cuando recién llegaba a la casa de su hermano y prima. Seria bueno decir que hacia preguntas sobre como les iba, que hacían, como estaban, pero los de Melody... Oh... Esos eran interrogatorios en todo el sentido de la palabra, era por ello que Katchess siempre había pensado que su hermana seria perfecta como policía.

-Entonces me imagino que mi primita ya debe tener novio ¿verdad?.- comento Melody logrando que Rass se sonrojase y comenzara a negar con la cabeza y que Kat abriera los ojos como platos.

-A menos que Foxy cuente...- murmuro Lia recibiendo un pisotón por parte de la ojiroja quien prácticamente la acuchillaba con la mirada por ese comentario. Gracias a dios, Melody no escucho.

-Hmm, seguro el sobreprotector de mi hermano corre a todos los chicos que se te acercan.- Mel sonrió al ver la mirada matadora de su hermano. -Solo mira esos ojos de fusil, uff, hasta escalofríos dan.

-Oh cállate.

Las tres chicas no pudieron evitar el comenzar a reír de aquella reacción, pero para desgracia de ellas en la maniobra, Lia golpeo el bolso de Rass lanzandolo al suelo y desparramando su contenido en el suelo. Mel arqueo una ceja al ver algo particular, una camisa de color azul oscuro en la cual había una placa dorada donde se leía a la perfección "Freddy's Segurity Guard".

Oh no...

La pelinegra se quedo mirando detenidamente la camisa, mientras sus tres acompañantes se amontonaron en un rincón alejados de ella.

"Estamos jodidas" pensaban Lia y Rass temblando.

"Estoy muerto" esto resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Katchess, mientras le aparecían rayitas azules en la cabeza. Ahora lo que quedaba era esperar su final, el cual tratándose de su hermana era muy poco probable que fuese indoloro.

-Así que era cierto... - musito Mel en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los tres aterrados chicos lo escucharan quedándose en shock. -En serio tienes el puesto...

-Tu lo... ¿Sabias? ¿Como?

Los ojos carmín de la Walker estaban ya a su limite, pero aun así era tanta la sorpresa que ellos querían abrirse mas, esperando a que la de orbes azul claro respondiera. Es que era imposible ¿como se había enterado Melody de su puesto de trabajo?, pero de hecho lo que mas le sorprendía era lo tranquila que estaba, contraria a su típica y bastante esperada histeria.

-La tía Rize me lo contó.

Ok, ahora eso si que la había dejado fría ¿como había hecho su madre para enterarse del empleo que había conseguido?. Mientras esta y muchas incógnitas pasaban por su cabeza, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia Evans deslizarse lo mas sigilosamente que podía tratando de alejarse un poco con una mirada avergonzada.

-Deten la marcha Evans.- ordeno la de mechas rojas mirando con ojos de fusil a la ojirosa quien volteo con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y aterrorizada. La habían descubierto. -Habla.

A Lia no le quedo de otra que suspirar y comenzar a cantar como pajarito.

-Yo... Quizá le conté a tu madre cuando ella me llamo a mi celular pensando que andaba contigo...

-¿¡Y porque no nos lo dijiste!?.- gritaron al unisono Rass y Katchess, quien se había metido también al regaño pues eso también le afectaba a el, después de todo él era el encargado de cuidar a su "primita".

-Creo que lo olvide... Viendo el lado positivo, la señora Rize se alegro de que te guste trabajar ahí y el señor Albert ni se diga.

-Ay Lia, pero es que... Espera ¿que mis padres qué?

-Eso es cierto, el tío Albert estaba bastante alegre porque te gustaba el trabajo, ciertamente no le estaba prestando atención pero lo escuche decir algunas cosas raras como "Seguro se alegraran de verla otra vez".- comento Melody subiendo los hombros en señal de restar importancia al asunto. Pero por otro lado su prima se quedo estática... Y si... ¿Y si su padre ya sabia como eran los animatronicos en verdad? ¡Ahora tenia sentido la manera tan cariñosa que tenia de tratarlos!

Pero... ¿Porque nunca se lo había dicho?.

Bueno, tampoco había que sacar esas conclusiones tan apresuradamente, no estaba segura de si en serio lo sabia.

-Lo cual me recuerda que tía Rize les enviaría sus trajes para el festival, seguro deberían de llegar en unas cuantas horas.- comento Mel trayendo a la Walker de vuelta a la realidad. Rass parpadeo, una, dos, tres veces antes de caer en lo que la pelinegra había dicho.

-¿Trajes?

-Oh si, como lo oyes, consiguió unos trajes grandiosos que seguro les encantaran.- musito en respuesta con un destello en sus ojos que hizo temblar a los otros tres ¿que estaría tramando? Sea lo que sea, viniendo de Melody nunca se sabe. -Bueno rojita, anda a dormir, si saliste a las seis de la mañana te hace falta.

-Si es cierto, a nosotros también nos hace falta, pasar la noche junto a Rass no...- la rubia no pudo terminar su frase pues, la ojiroja al escuchar lo que iba a decir literalmente se lanzo sobre ella, colocándole la mano en la boca para callarla (y dándole un manotazo en el proceso).

-No le hagas caso hermana, ella esta loca ¡de remate como una cabra!.- exclamo Kat colocándose frente a ella y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro nerviosamente. Por su lado un nuevo y aun mas aterrador destello (que perfectamente podía compararse con los ojos de un asesino) apareció en los ojos de la Williams.

Oh no.

-¿¡QUE USTEDES QUE!?.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_.:Sueño de Rass:._**

**_(Aqui, den al play OwO)_**

**_Uhhh..._**

La guardia arrugo levemente la nariz, ¿porque la cama se sentía tan distinta? Había algo de frió y se sentía... extraña, había una atmósfera totalmente diferente.

Con lentitud fue abriendo sus ojos, llevándose el dorso de la mano a los párpados para tratar de deshacerse de la pesadez. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver el lugar donde estaba, ya no estaba en su tibia y cómoda cama, no, se encontraba... ¿E-En la pizzeria? Pero... Todo se veía diferente; las típicas mesas grandes se habían vuelto redondas, con manteles blancos, elegantemente adornadas.

De repente, la gente a su alrededor (si era que se le podía llamar así, pues por mas que tratara, solo podía ver las siluetas) comenzó a aplaudir, las luces se fueron al área del escenario iluminando a un muchacho de cabello rojo y ojos ámbar, vestido con un elegante traje, quien al parecer cantaría pues al tomar el micrófono comenzó a sonar música. Moviéndose al ritmo de la música, el chico miro fijamente a los ojos carmín de la castaña para seguidamente sonreír de forma coqueta y un tanto provocativa.

**_Come to me... "miss sleepless",_**

**_In the swampland... I seek you_**

**_and on the sea, I steer you..._**

**_plenty of avoidance._**

Comenzó a cantar con una voz grave y provocativa en todo el sentido de la palabra, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, conservando la misma sonrisa.

**_She is my lucky girl from outta my dream_**

**_and always smartest don't you realize_**

**_Lightly... you tread the way with whipped cream_**

**_It's always hardest before I tantalize._**

Durante esa estrofa, bajo del escenario siendo seguido por las luces de los reflectores, acercándose lentamente hasta la mesa donde ella se encontraba.

**_Come to me "miss sleeveless"_**

Ronroneo tomando la mano de la confundida guardia, cuyo cuerpo por alguna razón no le hacia caso, haciendola levantarse de la mesa aun cuando ella ni siquiera quería.

**_In the morass... I squeeze you_**

El pelirrojo le hizo dar una vuelta sin soltarle la mano. Ahora había quedado de espaldas a el, con su cuerpo apegado al suyo, aspirando el olor de su cabello.

**_and on the street, I smell you..._**

**_there is no place to hide._**

Esto ultimo lo susurro en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. El pelirrojo sonrió socarronamente a la vez que seguía susurrando la canción de la misma manera.

**_Sorry, cony... I locked my door_**

**_I gave you words, so drink it some more (x2)_**

**_Now I'm everywhere_**

**_Now I am nowhere_**

**_and no more disorderly (so please...)_**

No tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que pasaba, no sabia porque ni su cuerpo le hacia caso, pero aquel hombre... Era extrañamente familiar... Esos ojos, ese cabello... Esa voz...

**_I don't need your blood_**

**_of magnolia_**

**_All I want to be in your love._**

"Yo no quiero hacerle daño, solo quiero ser..." Aquellas palabras aparecieron en su cabeza, siendo dichas por una voz exactamente igual a la del hombre que ahora la tenia aprisionada.

No puede ser.

_**Now I'm everywhere**_

_**Now I am nowhere**_

_**And all is in this symphony**_

_**I don't need your blood**_

_**my dearly beloved**_

_**All I want to be in your arms... (love)**_

_**She is my lucky girl out of my dream**_

_**sorry, cony... I locked my door**_

_**I gave your words, so drink it some more**_

_**It's always darkest before the dawn**_

No sabia como, ni porque, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dio nuevamente una vuelta quedando frente a frente, peligrosamente cerca, con el ojiambar murmurando la canción prácticamente sobre sus labios.

Cerca...

**_tan _**cerca.

**_She is my lucky girl out of my dream_**

**_sorry, cony... I locked my door..._**

**_.:Fin del sueño:._**

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar una melodía resonar en su habitación, se levanto rápidamente, sintiendo un ardor en las mejillas, seguro estaba sonrojada, tanto que los tomates la envidiarían por el color rojo de su rostro.

Rápidamente volteo su mirada a la mesita junto a la cama, ahora recordaba que había puesto su reproductor como alarma y la canción que sonaba... Era justamente "Magnolia" de Suilen.

-Oye floja, levántate, recuerda que tenemos cosas que hacer.- la chica dio un ligero respringo al escuchar la voz de Katch, el pelinegro había entrado a la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe y dándole un buen susto en el proceso.

-S-Si, ¡Y-Ya voy!.

Rápidamente se levanto de la cama, caminando directamente hasta el baño, necesitaba olvidarse de ese loco sueño o al menos dejarlo de lado durante un rato, quizá una ducha fría ayudaría.

Luego de un rato en la ducha, del cual el noventa por ciento del tiempo estuvo pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo (porque afrontemoslo todos lo hemos hecho), finalmente salio del baño, se vistió y fue directamente a la sala del pequeño apartamento, donde sus amigos la esperaban.

-Bien, hasta que te decidiste a venir.- comento Kat con el usual tono de fastidio que tenia cuando le tocaba esperar a que a la chica le diera la gana de alistarse.

-Si... ¿Ya se le bajaron los humos a Melody?.- la castaña no pudo evitar el preguntar eso, cuando vio que no se había enojado por lo del trabajo de guardia ya hasta había pensado que se habían salvado, pero antes de irse a dormir tuvo que lidiar con la ira de una muy histérica Melody... Todo gracias a las indiscreciones de Lia.

-Costo dios y su santa ayuda, pero si.- respondió el chico dejando salir un suspiro cansado.

-¿Y donde esta?.-

-Dijo que iría a buscar los trajes que envío la señora Rize.- respondió Lia por otro lado, un poco mas alejada. -¿Nos vamos entonces?

-Si, vamos.- dicho esto los tres se levantaron del sofá dirigiéndose a la salida. -Lo cual me recuerda, Lia...- la mencionada subió la mirada. -Recuerdame no volver a dejar a Suilen como alarma.- musito dejando a la ojirosa bastante confundida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de caminar durante un rato, el trió finalmente llego a su instituto, donde irían a buscar los adornos y al resto de las personas que ayudarian con el trabajo de arreglar el local para el festival.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio, para ellos fue imposible el no notar las miradas de los demás estudiantes, algunas eran miradas interrogantes, otras de sorpresa y otras eran miradas totalmente aterrorizadas, ademas de que algunos murmuraban entre ellos volteando a ver a otra parte cuando ellos miraban en su dirección.

¿Que diablos estaba pasando con todos?

En resumen era eso lo que pensaban mientras caminaban hasta el salón de su profesora guía, donde al tan solo abriendo la puerta, todos los alumnos dentro del aula voltearon a verlos de la misma manera que lo habían hecho los otros.

"Deja vu" pensaron simultáneamente tomando sus respectivos asientos.

-Oh, Rass, Lia, Kat, que bien que ya llegan.- la profesora dijo esto con su usual tono de voz cálido y su sonrisa. -Ya tenemos casi todos los preparativos listos ¿Que les parece si se adelantan y van al local primero? Después de todo, deben arreglar las cosas para su presentación.

-Uh... De acuerdo.- musito Kat respondiendo por los tres.

-¡Yo con gusto los llevo!.- la inconfundible voz de Ray se escucho sonar, haciendo que el trió dejara escapar un simultaneo "D'oh!" Al mas puro estilo Homer Simpson.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte Ray.- dijo la profesora mirando fijamente al pelinegro, la rubia y la castaña, como diciendo "Al menos esta haciendo algo ¡Aprovechen el milagro!"

Y desde luego no les quedo de otra que asentir resignados.

-Entonces nos veremos dentro de un rato.- sentencio la mujer tomando un bolígrafo y comenzando a anotar en su carpeta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al terminar de recoger los preparativos ya listos y montarlos en el auto de Ray, partieron camino al restaurante. Bien, el auto de Ray era muy bonito y toda la cosa, un convertible dorado evidentemente costoso, pero aun con eso no pudieron evitar el sentirse... ¿Como decirlo?... Incómodos, si creo que esa seria la palabra correcta. Era incomodo debido a las miradas que recibían, ademas de las unas que otras miradas amenazadoras y acuchilladoras de las fan's de Ray.

Ahh... Gracias a dios, finalmente llegaron a la pizzeria.

-Nada mal, con la reputación de este lugar esperaba una pocilga.- comento Ray bajando del auto, haciendo que Rass nuevamente lo mirase como queriendo matarlo. ¿Porque le era tan difícil cerrar su boca con ese tipo de comentarios? Para ella siempre seria un gran acertijo.

-Hm, mueve tu trasero Jones, se un hombre y trae la otra caja.- Katchess dijo esto desde la parte de atras del auto llevando dos cajas grandes repletas de adornos. Por su parte, el anteriormente mencionado ojiverde se quedo estático, nadie le dijo que tenia que llevar cosas. Así que lentamente se acerco a la maletera sacando la caja mas pequeña que encontró.

"Tipico" pensaron Williams y Evans por otro lado, mientras que por su parte Walker se adelantaba a abrir la puerta de servicio, solo que de hecho estaba peleando con ella porque la puerta no quería abrir por nada del mundo.

-Oh vamos, ábrete.- murmuraba Rass empujando la puerta, a la vez que giraba de un lado a otro la manilla sin éxito alguno. -¡Wah!.- cuando finalmente la puerta se decidió a abrir, se llevo a la guardia con ella haciéndola irse de cara al suelo. -Maldita puerta, maldita mala suerte.- comenzó a murmurar adolorida por el golpe que se había dado.

-Uh... Eso debió doler ¿estas bien?.- una voz extrañamente familiar apareció frente a ella, junto con una mano ofreciéndose para ayudarle a levantarse.

-S-Si, eso creo.- respondió tomando la mano del chico y detallandolo mejor. Era un muchacho entre los veinticinco y veintiséis años, de cabello negro algo largo, ojos café detras de unos lentes de montura verde y lo mas curioso era que llevaba el uniforme de guardia de seguridad de la pizzeria.

Y hablando de guardias, Mike apareció acercándose a donde estaban.

-Oh Rass, veo que ya conociste a Scott.- musito Schmith sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Scott?.- repitió confundida.

-Oh ¿Tu eres Rass? Soy Scott, ocupo el turno de guardia en la mañana, es un gusto verte, me preocupo un poco que no respondieras mi llamada de la ultima noche.

-Un minuto ¿tu eres Juanito Alegría?.- exclamo la guardia totalmente sorprendida por ver quien era en verdad el hombre exageradamente positivo que le hablaba todas las noches al principio de su turno.

-¿Juanito qué?.- repitió totalmente confundido por el extraño apodo, es cierto que todos los guardias nocturnos le colocaban apodos, hasta Mike lo había llamado "el loco del teléfono", pero ese si era nuevo.

Por su lado Mike literalmente comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo mientras reía como poseso. ¡Ese era el mejor apodo que había escuchado en todo su tiempo trabajando en la pizzeria!.

-Cuidado, voy a pasar.- exclamo Kat apareciendo con sus segundas dos cajas, siendo seguido por una Lia que llevaba también dos cajas y un Ray con las manos vacias.

-Déjame ayudarte.- dijeron al unisono Scott y Mike, tomando cada uno de las cajas que llevaba la rubia y llevándolas hacia la mesa frente al show stage donde estaban las demás.

-Gracias.- dijo Lia con una sonrisa amable a ambos pelinegros.

-Oh cierto, Mike, ella es Lia, es una amiga mía.- comento Rass presentando a la ojirosa. -Ellos son Mike y Scott, también son guardias acá.

-Soy Katchess, el primo de Rass.- dijo Kat apareciendo quien sabe como detrás de su "hermanita" como el hermano sorbreprotector que era.

-Seh' uh... ¿Que estamos esperando? lo mejor sera comenzar con los arreglos, creo que Ray ya se fue por el resto de las cosas.- comento Rass, negando levemente por la actitud de Katchess.

-Gracias a Kira se fue.- comento Kat suspirando con alivio. -Tienes razón, lo mejor sera comenzar.

-¿Podemos ayudarles?.- pregunto Mike.

La guardia asintió sonriendo de manera cálida, para seguidamente tomar el contenido de algunas cajas y comenzar a adornar entre los cinco. Sin saber que desde la parte izquierda del show stage, un par de ojos ámbar observaban con enojo el como el guardia del turno de la tarde y la guardia del turno de la noche conversaban alegremente mientras inflaban algunos globos naranja y negro.

No le gustaba.

No le gustaba para nada, ver a esa sanguijuela tan cerca de su contramaestre, le hacia tener una nueva sensación en sus circuitos, solo que esta era horriblemente desagradable, completamente diferente a la sensación que había tenido la noche anterior.

* * *

_**Si hay algo mejor que un pirata sexy, es un pirata sexy celoso (? *A Rass Walker le gusta esto***_

_**¿y? ¿Que les pareció? Personalmente este pasa a ser uno de mis capítulos favoritos solo por el sueño :3**_

_**Bueno...um... tengo ganas de hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas un AU Genderbent y otro AU KatxRass (Si, como leen, mi querida amiga Shayera me pego el gusto por el incesto, OJO no quiere decir que vaya a colocar incesto en este fic) Vendría a ser One-shot (el Genderbent podría extenderse a Two o Three-shot)**_

_**Y bueno, como no me decido quise preguntarles a ustedes, así que ¿Que les gustaría ver primero?**_

_**Rassiel-Magics. Cambio y fuera ¡Paz!**_


	11. Chilldren Record II

**_Hello! Hello, hello!_**

**_Ya estan de vuelta los ¡Vi-vi-viernes de actualización! (Por un momento se me había olvidado que hoy era viernes, estaba practicando estilos diferentes de dibujo... En serio necesito practicar)_**

**_Sensuales review:_**

**_Hashashin: Shi, Foxy es demaciado celoso UvU ¡Pues su espera ha terminado! (Respecto al suspenso... Me disculpo de antemano, vas a quedar en suspenso con este cap también) ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Disfruta!_**

**_Karma-Everywhere: ¡Marquituuuus! *Lo apachurra apachurradoramente* ¡A muuuundo! Esos jarabes son todos unos loquillos, pero la proxima yo lo rescato, yo seré Mario y tu Peach (? Comprendo tu dolor, al menos no es como la mia que esa mujer se inspira a hablar y hablar y hablar (repite unas 30 veces) Oie Malpensado ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Flojo :v ¿chismosa? ¿Como asi? Oie huwat? Neh' pero tienes razon (en lo de don hombre de telefono y don ray) ¡Disfrutalo! ¡Y Nada de pallaringas! (?_**

**_Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Ñacañacañca, un pirata celoso es demasiada rikura para estos body's (? Pos resulta en... Algo que le contestara una de sus preguntas ewe. Si un "poquito" *la autora clava la mirada en Melody, pues de no haber sido por la censura que le coloco, se hubiese llevado dies paginas de regaño* Sep, pero... tiene su razon para ser tan... tan... ¡el!. Jejeje, si, pero ya aprendió a no dejar la musica antes de dormir. ¡Enjoy! P.D: ¿Me crees si te digo que fuiste la unica en votar? ; u ;_**

**_fucsia1700: Comprendelo, no quiere dañar sus manicuradas manos de puto maricon de shit (? Oie zy, fue demaciada rikura (yo en lo personal si me dejo que me cante... que me haga lo que quiera (?)_**

**_JolixOMG: ¡Lector! *Hala una cuerda y salen luces. musica, etc* Ow! gracias! ¡A mi me encanta que te encante! ¡Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Cap 10_**

**_Chilldren Record II_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Foxy miraba a la parte del Dinner Area, a través de la abertura entre las cortinas de su cueva sin perder ni un solo segundo de lo que sucedía, quería estar cien por ciento al pendiente de que el idiota de Mike no se acercara mas de lo que debía a su contramaestre, porque si se atrevía a hacerlo, oh, no tendría problema alguno en romper las reglas y abalanzarse sobre el.

-Oye Foxy.- la voz de Freddy apareció trayendolo de vuelta a la realidad, el mencionado volteo en la dirección donde se encontraba el oso marrón, haciéndole señas con la mano para que se acercase.

Foxy arqueo su ceja y obedeció acercándose a donde el vocalista se encontraba.

-¿Sucede algo?.- pregunto Foxy mientras trataba de encontrar una nueva hendidura por donde ver hacia la parte de afuera.

-Foxy, estuve pensando algunas cosas respecto a la guardia.- los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de impresión al escuchar esas palabras. -Mira, ¿te acuerdas el día del incidente del 87?

Foxy asintió bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza.

-No me recuerdes eso Freddy, por favor.

-No me refiero a que lo recuerdes de esa manera.- nuevamente Foxy miro al castaño con confusion. -Recuerda lo otro que paso ese día, Albert tuvo que venir porque no pudo hacerlo el día que le tocaba.

-Si, ya lo recuerdo, pero sigo sin entender a que quieres llegar.

Freddy suspiro.

-No había día en que Albert viniera a hacer su trabajo sin su hija, ahora la pregunta es ¿donde estuvo nuestra guardia cuando ocurrio el mordisco? Porque, un humano luego de ver aquel expectaculo sangriento no tendría el valor para volver a aquí, mucho menos si ese humano era una pequeña niña.

Los ojos de Foxy se abrieron como platos, no se habia puesto a pensar eso, de hecho no pensaba en el incidente desde hacia mucho, pues hacia años habia decidido suprimir esos recuerdos, colocandolos bajo llave en algún lugar escondido en sus sistemas.

Freddy tenia razón ¿donde estaba la guardia ese día?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado un par de horas, Mike y Scott habían ayudado con la mayor parte de los preparativos, ahora el local estaba repleto de globos y adornos en colores naranja y negro, calabazas, tela de arana, murciélagos, todo estrategicamente puesto y equilibrado con los adornos usuales de la pizzeria para dar el aire embrujado que querían tener, básicamente estaba todo listo para el festival. Solo había que terminar de limpiar y desde luego, los tres jóvenes habían decidido hacerlo de la mejor forma que conocian.

Con música a todo volumen.

Los quehaceres estaban divididos mas o menos así; Katchess y Mike se encargaban de arreglar las mesas del local, mientras que Lia se ocupaba de limpiarlas y colocarles los adornos, y Rass barría el suelo cerca del show stage, solo faltaba Scott quien había salido a comprar algo de comer, lo cual fue algo tonto considerando que estaban en una pizzeria, pero luego de las cantidades industriales de pizza que los tres chicos mas jóvenes habían comido la noche anterior, ellos preferían comer algo distinto. Los artículos de limpieza volaban de un lado al otro, mientras que la canción "Professional Griefers"(1) sonaba con gran fuerza y desde luego ellos la cantaban a todo pulmón.

Ahora luego de un rato de limpiar y cantar, se encontraban sentados en el suelo del gran espacio que habían hecho al quitar las mesas, terminando de comer lo que Scott había comprado pues ninguno de ellos había almorzado.

-¡Oh Rass! ¡Ya llegue mi linda Rass!.- Ray grito esto abalanzándose sobre la ojiroja y abrazándola con fuerza, cosa que hizo que ella se ahogara con la bebida.

-Ray ¿Que rayos haces?.- pregunto Rass horriblemente incomoda, tratando de quitarse de encima al chico.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Le doy algo de cariño a mi novia!.- dicho esto los otros cuatro que presenciaban la escena se quedaron viendo a la "pareja" con los ojos bien abiertos y la barbilla por los suelos, Katchess hasta se atraganto con la comida. Por otra parte Foxy lo escucho TODO y ahora por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de clavarle su garfio en el cuello a aquel hombre desconocido para el. ¿¡Que se creia!? Por la mueca de disgusto de la guardia era mas que obvio que se estaba autoproclamando novio de SU contramaestre... Err, eso lo dijo sin pensar, le salio muy posesivo ahora que se daba cuenta.

-No soy tu novia.- mascullo empleando toda la frialdad que tenia dentro de su ser, mirando al ojiverde de una manera que hasta le hizo sentir escalofríos. -Y te voy a agradecer que nunca vuelvas a auto-proclamarte mi novio.- sentencio quitándose de encima los brazos del pelicastano.

-Bien... Volveré a casa, debo alistarme para la fiesta.- ladro Jones evidentemente indignado retirándose del lugar con una mueca de rabia completamente tatuada en su rostro, azotando la puerta con fuerza.

-Tsk, idiota.- murmuro la Walker aun con algo de enojo.

Scott carraspeo para tratar de quitar algo de la tensión del ambiente.

-Em... Nosotros nos vamos también, Mathers nos encargo estar de guardia durante su evento por si acaso pasa algo, así que debemos descansar un poco... ¡adiós!- anuncio Scott mientras empujaba a Mike hasta la salida, debía admitirlo estaba algo incomodo por la situación que acababa de presenciar y también un poco tembloroso ¡hasta a ellos le habían llegado los escalofríos de aquella gélida mirada!

-Los veo mas tarde.- musito la guardia volviendo a tomar su normal tono de voz, viendo como los dos hombres se iban del establecimiento.

Rass suspiro, a la vez que tomaba asiento nuevamente, cubriendo su cara con las manos, sentía una rabia inmensa quemandola por dentro, debido a la forma tan descarada en que el hipócrita ese había invadido su espacio personal y por si eso no fuera poco haciéndose llamar a si mismo su "novio" de una manera mas fresca que la palabra, de broma no había recibido un golpe ya fuera por parte de ella o de Kat.

Bueno, decidió dejar de lado el asunto, recordando lo que le había dicho Foxy, aun era su cumpleaños debía estar feliz.

Y hablando de ello...

-Ahh, oigan chicos, ya pueden salir de ahí.- exclamo la guardia a penas curvando los labios, dirigiendo su mirada a las cortinas cerradas del Show stage y la Pirate Cove.

-¿Ya no hay nadie?.- la cabeza purpura de Bonnie salio de entre las cortinas, mirando de un lado a otro y recibiendo como respuesta un ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte de los humanos. -Oh bien, tenia rato queriendo salir a estirar las piernas.

-Oh ¡Les ha quedado todo muy bonito!.- exclamo Chica bajando del escenario junto a Freddy, Foxy y Bonnie, a lo que ellos respondieron un simultaneo "gracias".

-Si, hace bastante que no celebramos fiestas de Halloween aquí.- comento Freddy, mirando con algo de diversión la pequeña calabaza caricaturesca de cartulina que había quedado estrategicamente sobre un poster de Bonnie, haciendo parecer que este la llevaba en la cabeza.

-¿Celebraban fiestas de Halloween aquí?.- pregunto Lia con curiosidad por las palabras previamente dichas por el oso café.

-Desde luego, mayormente las fiestas de cumpleaños de la contramaestre Rass ya que bueno, su cumpleaños es el mismo día que el Halloween.- respondió Foxy rápidamente y con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Ya veo.

-Uh, Rass perdona si te molesta la pregunta pero ¿quien era el chico de ojos verdes que estuvo aquí hace poco?.- para Chica fue imposible el no preguntar eso, pues conociendo la personalidad que la guardia le había mostrado se le había hecho bastante rara la forma en que había tratado a aquel desconocido.

Rass por su parte desvió levemente la mirada, apretando los puños, aun sentía esa sensación dentro de su cuerpo, esas ganas de lanzarle un golpe en toda su cara de niño mimado a Ray Jones, sentimiento que se vio obligada a suprimir pues tendría problemas con los padres millonarios del chico si lo hacia.

-Ese tipo se llama Ray.- Katchess contesto antes de que su prima dijera algo, dejando sus palabras en el aire. -Y es solo un hipócrita o como diría usted capitán, una sucia rata de alcantarilla, una sanguijuela.

-Pero no se veía tan malo como ustedes dicen.- Chica seguía sin entender a que se debía el desprecio hacia aquel ojiverde, a su parecer se le había hecho un chico bastante tierno en verdad.

Rass chasqueo la lengua.

-Y justo a eso se debe la parte de hipócrita.- murmuro Lia esta vez, mirando fijamente al suelo, dejando que su cabello le cubriera la cara. -El no es tan bueno como parece, solo esta fingiendo.

-¿Fingiendo?.- Foxy repitió la ultima palabra de la rubia con un gesto de confusion, quería saber quien era ese hombre.

-¿Nunca escucharon sobre la apuesta de secundaria mas cliché que hay?.- Walker sonrió de una manera un tanto rara, al ver que los animatronicos habían negado con la cabeza con una sincronía impresionante. -Es la típica apuesta de película romántica "Te apuesto "x" cosa a que no puedes conquistar y llevar a la cama a la primera chica que pase por esa puerta." Ahh.- suspiro. -Desafortunadamente esa chica fui yo.

Los ojos de los animatronics se abrieron completamente al oír eso, había tantas manera de llamarle a eso que de verdad no conseguían la correcta. Se les había formado un mar de distintos pensamientos en la cabeza, a demás de un nudo en la garganta que nos lo dejaba hablar.

-Lo diferente esta en que, en las películas el chico en verdad no era tan malo como la chica pensaba, se enamoran, blah blah blah. Pero... -el tono de voz de la ojiroja se había vuelto aun mas frió. -¿Como haces si en verdad el chico es mucho peor de lo que creías? Antes ignoraba por completo mi existir y ahora se ha vuelto un acosador de primera.

-Con apuesta o sin ella, sigue siendo un hijo de puta.- gruño Katchess apretando los puños logrando que sus nudillos se volviesen inhumanamente blancos.

-¿Como supieron ustedes sobre la "apuesta"?.- esta vez fue Bonnie quien pregunto con curiosidad.

-Solo nos llego el chisme, aunque bueno, tanto cariño hacia mi persona comenzaba a confundirme.

-Y-Ya veo.- musito Chica, ahora arrepentida por haber preguntado eso, al parecer el tema le había afectado bastante a la guardia y a sus amigos.

-Parece que hay muchas personas malas a su alrededor.- comento Foxy mirando a la chica quien levanto su mirada al oírle decir esas palabras.

-No muchas de hecho, solo Ray y sus compinches pero fueron cambiados a otra sección, así que la única preocupación vendría a ser el.

-No todas las personas son lo que parecen, ese guardia del turno de la tarde por ejemplo, es un maldito d...-

-Foxy.- Chica llamo al zorro haciéndolo callar, quería evitarse la serie de insultos que vendrían luego de esa frase.

Lo que eran Kat, Lia y Rass se quedaron boquiabiertos al oírle decir aquello, ¿se referían en serio al guardia que ellos creían? Pero eso era ilógico.

-¿Mike? Eso es imposible, es una de las personas mas amables que he conocido.- objeto Rass confundida, no entendía porque decía eso, si desde que comenzó a trabajar ahí, Mike había sido completamente dulce y amable.

-Mike no parece tan malo.- apoyo Katchess por su lado

-Estoy de acuerdo y mira que yo lo acabo de conocer.- esa fue Lia.

-Eso yo no lo creo.- A esa altura los dedos de Foxy ya deberían de estar atravesando la palma de su mano debido a lo fuerte que apretaba los puños, la situación no le estaba agradando mucho.

En cambio Freddy se llevo la mano a la cara, a la vez que negaba levemente. ¿Porque tenias que salir con eso Foxy?

-Pero ¿porque?.

Rass se había levantado de la silla donde estaba y se había acercado al zorro, colocando su mano sobre el hombro metálico del animatronico mirándolo de manera cálida, cosa que hizo a Foxy sentir nuevamente esa rara sensación en su pecho.

El pirata suspiro, viendo la amistad que tenia entablada con el guardia era mas que obvio que algún día tendría que contárselo, solo que no esperaba hacerlo tan rápido.

-¿Sabe lo que es la I.A?- los ojos carmín de la chica se abrieron con confusion al escuchar eso.

-Inteligencia Artificial ¿no?.

Foxy asintió.

-En su séptima noche, Mike tuvo la genial idea de meterse con nuestros sistemas, altero nuestros niveles de I.A, lo cual nos provoco daños difíciles de reparar, quedamos fuera de servicio por un mes.- Bonnie se adelanto a responder la pregunta, afortunadamente él fue el que salio con menos daños de ese suceso, pero debido a su tendencia a mal funcionar, Foxy se tuvo que quedar fuera de servicio por mucho mas tiempo.

-Lo bueno es que, Mike también obtuvo su castigo, fue despedido de su empleo como guardia.- comento Freddy dando un suspiro cansado.

-¿Despedido?.- dijeron los humanos totalmente sorprendidos por lo que escuchaban, ahora la pregunta era, si Mike había sido despedido ¿Porque seguía trabajando ahí?

-Necesitaban un nuevo guardia para el turno de la tarde, por eso Mike volvió.- nuevamente Freddy tomo la palabra, como si les hubiese leído la mente a los tres sorprendidos humanos.

Así se fue un buen rato, escuchando la historia que Freddy contaba sobre las noches en que Schmith había sido guardia nocturno, por lo visto en aquellos días Mike no había estado mentalmente estable, ya que lo habían oído decir que veía cosas extrañas en las cámaras. Pequeño detalle que logro hacer a la castaña deducir que posiblemente el incidente con la I.A había sido producto del desequilibrio que la mente del pelinegro estaba sufriendo en ese entonces.

¿Naturaleza? ¿Instinto?

Algo mas.

Algo ha tenido que ver Mike, lo suficientemente malo como para llevarlo a hacer eso, quizá si conversaban un poco con él podrían llegar a descubrir una que otra cosa y con algo de suerte lograría que hagan las paces.

Mientras los animatronicos y sus amigos conversaban, Rass no pudo evitar el notar algo un poco extraño, una cosa, silueta o dios sabe que, se deslizo rápidamente por el pasillo oeste captando la atención de la chica y haciendo que su típica curiosidad saliera a flote, así que dejándose dominar por ella se levanto acercándose lentamente a donde había visto a la silueta pasar.

-¿A donde va marina?.- pregunto Foxy, al notar la forma tan sigilosa en que la chica se había levantado, alejándose lentamente de la dinner área.

-Eh... Yo ya vuelvo.- fue lo único que contesto perdiéndose en el pasillo. Extrañamente luego de caminar por unos minutos el lugar a donde había llegado no era mas que la oficina del manager.

"¿Porque aquí?" Se pregunto pasando la punta de los dedos lentamente por el escritorio de madera de su jefe, aun cuando se le había hecho raro que la puerta no estuviese cerrada con llave, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había detallado bien las cosas que ahí había. Estaba el escritorio, con una silla reclinable negra detrás y dos normales adelante en color gris, uno que otro cuadro con recortes de periódico y un gran estante con muchas carpetas y una que otra caja y lo que parecían ser libros. Si bien le habían llamado la atención, no pudo evitar el fijarse en una carpeta de color rosa en la parte mas baja del estante justo detrás del escritorio.

"TF-2.0" se leía en la tapa de la carpeta, haciendo a la guardia se preguntarse que significaría.

_"Bueno si no abres la carpeta no lo sabrás"_

-Ja. Comenzaba a preocuparme que estuvieses tan callada.- la guardia murmuro esto mientras arqueaba levemente la ceja, su pequeña yo nuevamente había hecho aparición.

_"Me extrañaste lo se, pero abre la carpeta, también quiero saber que significa."_

Suspiro e inmediatamente deslizo hacia un lado la tapa dura del archivo leyendo lo que decía;

**"Nombre: _TF-2.0_**

**Nombre comun: _Toy Foxy"_**

Rass abrió bien sus ojos al leer eso, ademas junto a esas palabras estaba escrito con bolígrafo "**Rebautizada como: _Mangle_**" siguió leyendo el resto.

"**Tipo: _Toy animatronic_**

**Especie:** **_Zorro"_**

-Son los archivos de Mangle.- murmuro mientras continuaba leyendo, en aquella carpeta estaba registrado absolutamente todo desde su motor, su forma de funcionamiento, hasta su banco de voz y personalidad programada. Ademas de su historial...

¡Clash!

La carpeta cayo al piso, Walker se llevo las manos a la cabeza a la vez que se colocaba de rodillas en el suelo con una una mueca de dolor, que termino por hacerla caer totalmente inconsciente sobre el suelo de granito de la oficina.

_..._

_"Ella es mi hija"_

_"Es un gusto conocerte, soy Jeremy"_

_"S-Soy Rass"_

_..._

* * *

**_¡Suspenso perras, suspenso!_**

**_Ok no_**

**_Pero ya en serio, ¿recuerdan la vez que dije que quería ir lo mas apegada al juego posible? Pos... Pos eso (? Ya se conoce la razón por la que Foxy no quiere a Mike, pero aun quedan muchísimas cosas que resolver (Razón por la cual a veces pienso que es posible que haga una segunda temporada porque no creo que las tres noches que quedan alcancen para todo)_**

**_Espero les haya gustado, dejen un review si así fue y recuerden pasar por mi DeviantArt *Spam salvaje plz*_**

**_Les ha hablado Rassiel-Magic's y les deseo... Buenas Noches (?_**


	12. Nada es lo que parece

**_¡Feliz viernes gente bonita! ¿Como estan? Yo estoy feliz, hoy callo un palo de agua hermoso donde vivo *-*._**

**_Ohoho, ¿Ya vieron el nuevo teaser? Fuck me, si antes veía sexy al zorro ahora... ¡Oh Azami! El diseño Nightmare esta increíble, y la lengua de serpiente... Dios, Scott, te pasaste con eso (Dato curioso sobre mi, siempre me ha encantado la idea de tener una lengua de serpiente *A*)_**

**_Bueno, dejando de lado mis cosas locas: ¡Sexys Reviews!_**

**_Hashashin: Muajaja, de nuevo lo siento, pero me encanta dejar en suspenso a la gente nwn. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Tss, se lo que se siente, recuerdo que cuando tenia recién descargado el Five Nights 2, mi hermana lo reinicio y casi le caigo a golpes, curiosamente, lo mismo paso con mi hermano quien reinicio mi progreso del tercer juego... de nuevo, casi lo mato, pero era en la version android que es mas fácil que la de pc. Pues ya no esperes mas ¡Enjoy!_**

**_Fucsia1700: *Risa malvada plz* ¡He cumplido mi cometido! :3. Aqui esta, puntualito papa (? Espero te guste nwn._**

**_Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: De nuevo, gracias, esa era la intencion :3. Oh god, parezco Scott aclarando una duda para sacar 20 mas, estupido y sensual papi-Scott. Si bueno, si yo fuese un animatronico y un malformado llegara a joderme los sistemas también lo odiaria. Ow ¿Hablas en serio? De verdad que cada vez veo mas cerca una segunda temporada. Espero te guste._**

* * *

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Cap 11_**

**_Nada es lo que parece: El verdadero Ray._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_"¡Niño! ¡Aléjate de Mangle!"_

_"¡Jeremy cuidado!"_

_"No veas eso pequeña, te lo suplico"_

_"¿¡No viste eso!? ¡Aléjate de Foxy ahora mismo niña! ¡Niña!" _

-Niña, niña ¿me escuchas?.- decía Golden Freddy con una ceja arqueada mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a la cara de la extraña muchacha que encontró inconsciente en la oficina del manager del local. Aunque ya se preguntaba que hacia ahí esa chica, lo que mas le extraño era que al contactar a Freddy, este le dijo que bajo ninguna circunstancia se le ocurriera meterla en un traje de animatronico o algo por el estilo.

-¿Uh?.- musito como respuesta levantándose lentamente a la vez que abría sus ojos de la misma manera. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a la persona que la llamaba, o bueno, mas bien quien la llamaba; era exactamente idéntico a Freddy, solo que en un color que parecía ser dorado, con el típico moño y sombrero de copa en azul marino en vez de negro y lo mas resaltante; no tenia ojos, solo dos cuencas vacías y negras.

-Hasta que despiertas niña.

Golden dijo eso, para luego ver al grupo de animatronicos "actuales" como el les decía, ademas de un par de humanos, entrar a la habitación con rapidez. Entre ellos, el primero en entrar fue Foxy, lo cual no le sorprendió puesto que era el mas rápido de ellos, siendo seguido por Freddy, luego Chica y una humana de cabello rubio y ojos rosa, y por ultimo Bonnie con un humano de cabello azabache y ojos azules, cosa que no hizo mas que confundir al animatronico dorado mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Contramaestre Rass ¿como se encuentra?.-pregunto Foxy con preocupación y un ligero toque de molestia por ver a la guardia con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Golden Freddy y a su vez dándole a entender a este que el nombre de la chica era 'Rass'.

-Uh, creo que bien.- murmuro tomando la mano del animatronico pelirrojo, quien la había extendido para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

-¿Que te paso? ¿Segura de que estas bien?.- pregunto Katchess por otra parte igual de preocupado, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza en busca de alguna herida.

Chica sonrió al ver la escena, eso le traía recuerdos.

-Estoy bien, Katch, tranquilo.- Rass sonrió levemente mientras decía eso, haciendo que su hermano/primo dejara salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces podría decirnos ¿Como termino en el suelo?.- inquirió Golden haciendo que la ojiroja y los otros dos humanos se le quedaran viendo con sorpresa.

-Pues... Am...

-Golden, soy el hermano mayor de Freddy.- comento al ver que la muchacha se había quedado buscando que decir por no saber quien era el que le hacia la pregunta.

-¿Hermano mayor?.- dijeron al unisono los tres humanos sorprendidos.

-Larga historia, mejor dinos que te paso.-

-Yo... Em... No lo se, solo sentí un dolor horrible en la cabeza y cuando cuerda ya estaba en el suelo.- respondió a Freddy quien se había quedado junto a su "hermano" logrando dar una especie de efecto cuadro comparativo, haciendo aun mas obvias tanto las similitudes como las diferencias entre ambos.

Por unos segundos el silencio reino en la sala, habían algunas miradas confundidas sobre todo dirigidas al par de osos animatronicos. Pero el teléfono celular de Katchess se escucho sonar rompiendo por completo el silencio.

-¿Dime?.- menciono contestando al artefacto, colocandolo en su oído.- Si... Ya terminamos... Si, ya vamos para allá.

-¿Melody?.- dedujeron las dos humanas mirando al chico quien asintió en señal afirmativa luego de colgar.

-Dice que vayamos a casa, quiere que comencemos a arreglarnos pues ya tiene los trajes.

Automáticamente se dieron una fuerte palmada en la cara, claro, se les había olvidado justo para lo que estaban adornando el local, el evento comenzaría en dos horas y ellos seguían en la pizzeria, de no ser por la pelinegra se les habría olvidado por completo, eso ademas del hecho de que debían ser de los primeros en el local si o si.

Ahh, lo mejor seria irse de inmediato.

-¿Ya se van?.- pregunto Foxy ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-Si, mi hermana se vuelve un fastidio cuando la hacen esperar.- respondió Kat para seguidamente suspirar con pesadez. -Que flojera.

-Raro es que no te de flojera algo, vamos, yo tampoco quiero calarme otro de los discursos de la Caramel.- esta vez fue la guardia quien dijo esto, mientras comenzaba a hacer a sus amigos caminar fuera de la oficina. -Los veremos en unas horas, un placer conocerte Golden.

Dicho esto, salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Por su lado el mencionado oso dorado se quedo mirando interrogante a su hermano menor quien solo se limito a exhalar pesadamente.

-Como ya dije, es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo.- contrapunteo Golden sin quitarle la mirada de encima al castaño.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Llegando a su casa, Rass a penas entro, lanzo su mochila donde cayera y literalmente se desplomo en el sofá negro con cojines blancos de la sala. El camino de la pizzeria a su casa nunca se le había hecho tan largo como esa tarde.

-Ve rojita, yo que tu iría a bañarme, recuerda que tienen que estar allá en dos horas y solo tenemos dos baños.- comento Melody, (quien había sido completamente ignorada por la castaña hasta que hablo) sentada en el sillón de al lado tomando una taza de café

-Ya voy mami-caramel.- musito Rass a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

_"Al menos déjanos llegar Mel."_

-Chibi, ¿estas consciente de que no te escucha verdad?.- respondió en voz bajita a su "Chibi-yo" que era como le había llamado a la vocesilla que le hablaba algunas veces, debido a que tendía a aparecer como una versión pequeña de si misma.

_"Lo se, pero uno nunca sabe, quizá ella también tenga una Chibi-Mel que le de la habilidad de escucharme"_

-Eres mi conciencia, no un guardián Chara(1), así que dudo mucho que estés en lo cierto.

_"Amargada"_

-Y conociendo tu costumbre de tardar para arreglarte y el hecho de que ahora hay tres mujeres en esta casa... Si, creo que me va a costar tomar un baño hoy.- esa fue la voz de Katchess cargada de su usual ironía. Dando un pesado bostezo, se levanto del sofá pasando directamente a la habitación y pensando seriamente en que quizá Katchess, por mucho que odiara decirlo, tenia algo de razón.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Luego de un rato en el que como cosa rara, se dieron algunas discusiones civilizadas (cof a gritos cof), cuando todos estuvieron mas frescos y limpios, cada uno agarro por su lado a su respectiva habitación encontrando algo curioso sobre la cama.

_"He aqui sus trajes, estoy segura de que los amaran ewe. -Mel"_

Eso era lo que decia en una pequeña nota blanca sobre una especie de caja beige, en todo el centro de la cama. Y como era de esperarse, justo en el momento en que sacaron los trajes de sus respectivas cajas, los ojos de Kat, Rass y Lia se abrieron por completo y al mismo tiempo, aun estando en lugares distintos.

Lia dejo salir una pequeña risilla.

Kat miro el contenido con una ceja arqueada.

Y Rass solo se quedo con la boca abierta.

"Melody" pensaron al unisono, ya sabian que se llevarian una gran sorpresa, pero en definitiva no esperaban eso.

-Vamos mis niños salgan, quiero verlos.- decia Melody imitando el tono de voz mas maternal que podía, con una sonrisa burlona al mas puro estilo del gato de Chesshire.

Dicho esto, el trio entro a la sala donde la pelinegra se encontraba, usando los trajes que estaban dentro de las cajas;

El de Lia consistía en un vestido amarillo con detalles blancos de estilo maid, con un delantal donde se leian las palabras "Let's Eat!", un pequeño collar de listón blanco y unas botas altas.

El de Katchess estaba formado por un pantalón y chaleco negro, una corbata de moño roja, una camisa de un purpura oscuro pasando a azul y un par de orejitas de conejo de igual color.

Por ultimo, el de Rass consistía en una falda y botas negras, una camisa blanca, chaqueta café y una pequeña corbata de moño negra, ademas de un mini sombrero de copa de igual color y orejas de oso cafés.

Si, estaban disfrazados de Chica, Bonnie y Freddy, los animatronicos de la pizzeria.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que les parece?.- exclamo Melody ampliando mas su sonrisa, ella llevaba una camisa blanca levemente desgarrada en la parte del abdomen, una chaqueta larga roja oscuro, pantalones negros rasgados y botas de igual color. Ademas de un par de orejitas rojas y una esponjosa cola.

-Solo tengo dos preguntas ¿Porque yo soy Freddy? Y ¿¡Porque tu eres Foxy!?.- sin darse cuenta eso ultimo lo dijo levantando la voz sonando levemente molesta.

-¡Porque tu cabello combina con el traje!.- volvió a decir con una gran sonrisa, que hasta hacia parecer que su boca adoptaba forma de corazón. Pero desde luego, nuestra ojiroja sabia que al igual que su hermano, cuando ella miraba asi significaba que aun faltaba otro pedazo en el cuento, razón por la cual se le quedo viendo con la ceja arqueada. -Okay, okay, sabes que no me resisto a las cosas con filo ¡Solo mira el filo de este garfio!.- exclamo levantando la mano donde llevaba el representativo garfio del pirata, mientras sus ojos se volvían exageradamente brillantes y literalmente babeaba

Katchess se palmeo la cara al ver la escena, su hermana parecía querer comer el accesorio de su traje.

-Creo que una pregunta mas importante seria...

-¿Porque yo soy Chica?- interrumpió Lia al pelinegro, consiguiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de este.

-¡Porque eres idéntica!.- respondieron Melody y Rass al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse con sorpresa.

-Tienes el mismo color de ojos y de pelo.

-Pero tu cabello es negro y eres Foxy...

Y gracias a ese ultimo comentario dicho por Lia, comenzó una nueva discusion entre las tres mujeres, ignorando por completo a un muy fastidiado (y algo divertido) Katchess.

"Estoy rodeado de mujeres locas" pensaba el pelinegro mientras las miraba hablar al mismo tiempo. Comenzaba a pensar que necesitaba amigos hombres... ¿Seria muy tarde para hablarle a Mike y/o Scott? ¿O al menos a alguno de los animatronicos? Lo que fuera con tal de ignorar la discusión de esas tres serviría, incluso si tenia que hablar con Foxy para entretenerse.

O podría irse de putas.

Nah' luego vendría un feo sermón por parte de las tres locas.

Exhalando de manera pesada se levanto, se paro sobre el sofá y seguidamente musito;

-Hay un camión de Nuttella ahí afuera.

Y solo eso basto para que la discusión terminara y las tres mujeres salieran disparadas a la parte de afuera de la casa._** (Seamos sinceros, nadie se resiste a la nuttella :v)**_

-¿En donde?.- pregunto Rass mirando a todas partes en busca del supuesto camión.

-Esa nunca falla.- murmuro Kat con una media sonrisa de satisfacción a la vez que cerraba la puerta con llave. -Bueno, vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de caminar durante un buen rato, finalmente llegaron a la pizzeria, debían admitirlo, era sorprendente la cantidad de automóviles en el estacionamiento y de personas entrando al local. Cuando pasaron al Dinner area, este se veía increíblemente mas pequeño que hace unas horas y eso que habían retirado todas las mesas, dejando solo un par pegadas a la pared para colocar la mesa de pasapalos (bocadillos, Snacks, como les quieran decir) el área estaba repleta de sus compañeros de clase y los alumnos de otras secciones con sus respectivos disfraces.

Rass camino directamente hasta el Show Stage notando algo curioso; los animatronicos se encontraban ahí, pero con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, justo como cuando iniciaba los turnos de guardia.

"Acaso están... ¿apagados?" Se dijo a si misma mirando al cuarteto tan tranquilo, parecían sin vida.

-¿Rass?.- una voz la hizo volver a la realidad, dio media vuelta encontrándose con los ojos azules de Mike y los cafés de Scott mirándola con suma sorpresa.

-Wow, que... Disfraz.- murmuro Mike mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias, ¿pero porque ustedes llevan sus uniformes?.- para ella fue imposible el no preguntar eso, pues se le había hecho bastante raro.

-Uh, nos dijeron que viniéramos así para darle mas realismo a esto... Uh... O algo así.- esta vez fue Scott utilizando su distintiva muletilla.

-Ya veo ¿Y ellos?.- la guardia apunto a los animatronicos detrás de ella, haciendo al par de hombres mirarlos extrañados.

-Supongo que los apagaron para dejarlos como adorno.- Mike dijo esto mientras miraba con sumo cuidado a los animales roboticos, era la primera vez desde que trabajaba en Freddy's en que estaba tan cerca de ellos sin que le gruñeran o se le quedaran viendo fijamente. Seguidamente miro a su compañera guardia quien también miraba hacia el escenario, ahora que lo pensaba era bastante irónico su disfraz, como si le hubiese dado un nuevo significado a estar en un traje de animatronico.

-Um, bueno, creo que voy a ver donde se metieron mis amigos.- dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de los dos guardias quienes también agarraron para otra parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿En donde se habrán metido?.- decía para si misma mientras caminaba mirando a todas partes.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde estaban, ademas de que con toda la gente en el lugar era aun mas difícil el poder encontrar a cualquiera de sus amigos. Estaba segura de haber visto un par de orejas parecidas a las que llevaba Katchess cerca de la puerta que llevaba a Parts &amp; Device, pero al acercarse no había absolutamente nada.

Aprovechando que la castaña estaba distraída, un par de manos salieron de la puerta detrás de ella, tomándola por los hombros e introduciendola dentro de la habitación.

-Wow, tiene una fuerte mordida.- musito la voz del dueño de aquellas manos, que había posado una de ellas en la boca de la chica para evitar que gritase, ganándose así un fuerte mordisco.

-¿Tu?.- pronuncio sorprendida mirando a la persona que la había metido a la fuerza a Parts and device, el pelirojo que había visto hacia un par de noches, Robin... O algo así. -¿¡Que diablos te pasa!? ¿¡Porque me halas así!?.- le grito furica tomándolo por las aberturas de la camisa blanca que llevaba de manera amenazadora.

-¡Mucho cuidado! ¡Un poco mas de respeto a su capitán, Contramaestre!- respondió el ojiambar rápidamente mientras sonreía. Eso hizo a la muchacha abrir sus orbes carmín impresionada, ¿Contramaestre? Solo había una persona que le decía así y no era precisamente una persona, pero... Eso era imposible...

¿O no?.

-¿F-Foxy?.- murmuro con temor a equivocarse y a la vez a acertar.

-¡Yarg! ¡Creí que no me había reconocido!.- exclamo el anteriormente zorro animatronico, mientras veía a la guardia volverse aun mas pálida con una mueca de confusion tatuada en el rostro.

Seguidamente volteo detallando mejor el lugar y dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos, había una muchacha rubia de ojos rosa que por un momento le recordó a Lia, con la diferencia de que los de esta eran mas oscuros, llevaba una camiseta amarilla, shorts de jean y botas, ademas de un pañuelo blanco amarrado en el cuello.

Junto a esta estaban dos hombres, uno de cabello café y resplandecientes ojos azules, que llevaba un traje café con una corbata de moño y sobrero de copa negro, el otro por su lado tenia el cabello purpura y los ojos magenta, vestido con un traje morado con una corbata de moño roja. Pero si había algo que realmente destacaba eran las cicatrices que tenían la rubia y el pelipurpura que partían exactamente de las comisuras de los labios hacia las mejillas. _**(N/A:Los disfrases de nuestros protagonistas estan inspirados en los diseños de pole-bear, en cambio los de los animatronicos en los de Kamik96)**_

-No puede ser...- murmuro Rass incrédula, eso no podía ser cierto, lo estaba viendo, si, estaba justo frente a sus ojos pero por mas que tratase de procesarlo simplemente no podía.

-Claro que puede, pequeña pirata.- exclamo Foxy colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y bien, para que ocultarlo, la cercanía había hecho que los colores se le subieran a la cara, recién detallaba bien al pirata, llevaba pantalones beige con una pañoleta roja amarrada en la cintura, botas negras y una camisa holgada blanca ligeramente desgarrada en la parte del pecho, dejando al descubierto una pequeña porción de "piel" en la que se veían un par de cicatrices.

-¿Como es posible?.- estaba completamente sin habla, sabia que la pizzeria estaba llena de sorpresas ¡Pero eso era demasiado!

-Ahh, una pequeña habilidad que logramos perfeccionar con los años.- esta vez fue Freddy quien respondió calidamente a la vez que miraba a la guardia acercarse lentamente a Bonnie.

-Increíble... Se ve tan real.- decía mientras halaba las mejillas del conejo-humanizado, haciendo que este colocase una mueca de dolor.

-Seh, ero fuelta efo fuele.- decía por su lado el conejo purpura quien no podía hablar con propiedad debido a lo fuerte que Rass le halaba las mejillas.

Freddy no pudo evitar el reírse de la escena, mientras que el adolorido Bonnie lo miraba como queriendo clarvarle un cuchillo a la vez que sobaba sus adoloridos cachetitos. Seguidamente volteo a ver con curiosidad el traje de la guardia; orejitas redondas y café, sombrerito negro y un microfono plateado colgando de su muñeca.

-Por cierto ¿Donde están Lia y el pequeño Katchy?.- pregunto Chica al notar la ausencia de los dos chicos que siempre la acompañaban.

Y casi como si los hubiesen invocado, el par apareció por la puerta de Parts and Device, junto a un chico exactamente igual al Freddy humanizado pero con cabello rubio y chaqueta amarilla. Acto seguido los dos humanos se quedaron viendo con la boca bien abierta a los animatronicos humanizados, mientras que ellos por su lado se quedaron mirándolos de la misma manera.

Solo faltaba el efecto espejo.

-Esto es raro...- murmuro Lia, a lo que todos los demás respondieron un simultaneo "Si".

-Kukuku~ Me gusta ese disfraz que lleva pequeña Rass.- dijo Freddy entre risas, no sabia si sentirse alagado o confundido, pero lo cierto era que le causaba gracia.

-Pues a mi me gusta mas el de Katchess.- comento Bonnie cruzado de brazos, con una mueca divertida y un ojo cerrado.

-Es mas bonito el de la pequeña Lia.- contrapunteo Chica a la vez que se le abrazaba al cuello a la mencionada rubia, quien se limito a mirarla con una ceja arqueada.

Y así fue como los tres animatronicos se colocaron a hablar entre ellos al mismo tiempo, dejando de lado a un (ahora con rayitas azules sobre la cabeza) Foxy quien se sentía jodidamente ignorado.

-¿Y yo? Pensé que yo era su capitán favorito.- musito Foxy mirando con ojitos de perrito abandonado (o mas bien de zorrito ignorado) a la guardia quien arqueo ambas cejas a la vez que murmuraba un muy bajito "Ay cosita"

-Desde luego que si, pero mi querida prima se robo el disfraz de Foxy, ya sabes, ama las cosas "filudas".

Dicho esto, la cola del zorro salio de dios sabe donde, moviéndose de manera hiperactiva y golpeando a Bonnie en la maniobra.

-¡Auch! ¡Controla esa cola joder!.- grito Bonnie quien ya comenzaba a creer que por alguna razón lo habían agarrado como saco de boxeo.

-¡Lo siento!.

-Deberíamos salir ¿no creen?.- murmuro Katchess desde la puerta mirando hacia afuera de la habitación.

-Tiene razón marino, esta fiesta es de ustedes, no podemos tenerlos aquí.- dijo Foxy colocando de nuevo su cola en su lugar, seguidamente ofreció su brazo a la castaña. -Vamos, después de todo, sigue siendo cumpleañera.- esbozo una gran sonrisa luego de decir esto, Rass por su parte solo asintió tomando el brazo del pirata y volviendo al dinner area.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maldito Katchess, Maldita Lia, Maldita Rass...-gruñia Ray entre dientes y otras maldiciones, mientras sacaba de su respectiva hendidura la llave de la puerta de su auto, se notaba a leguas que estaba ardiendo de la rabia, el hombre hasta estaba que echaba humo por los oídos.

-Ray Jones...- una voz lo hizo levantar la mirada, frente a el había un chico vestido de negro completamente, que por cierto nunca en su vida había visto. -Traigo un mensaje para ti.- seguidamente saco un celular y lo coloco frente a el para que pudiese escuchar.

-Vaya, pero si es el querido Ray-Ray.- una voz femenina se escucho salir del aparato, una voz que desafortunadamente era conocida. -¿Que tal te va? Creo que ya se de que color pintare mi auto nuevo.

-Tsk, no cuentes con eso, ten por seguro que yo ganare esa apuesta, después de todo estas hablando conmigo.- respondió con tono arrogante y retador.

-Hm, claro, recuerda que el tiempo limite expira a las doce de la noche, adiós~.- dicho esto la llamada se colgó.

Ray miro a aquel hombre que sostenía el aparato, sus uñas se estaban clavando con fuerza en la piel de la palma de su mano. Seguidamente levanto la vista dejando ver un destello de decisión y algo de rabia en sus orbes verdes.

-Esa apuesta la ganare yo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta el momento todo estaba marchando bastante bien, había una atmósfera festiva muy agradable en el local, los invitados parecían divertirse bastante. Si, todo era perfecto... Hasta que...

-Uh... Idol Shoukougun(2)las nueve en punto.- susurro Lia a Rass quien se encontraba a su lado conversando, haciendo que esta voltease en dirección a la puerta, ahí se encontraba lo que temía, Ray había entrado con una sonrisa enorme (y algo creepy a decir verdad) venia disfrazado de lo que parecía ser un principe o quien sabe que.

-Es ese hombre de nuevo.- murmuro Freddy al verlo entrar, quien se encontraba junto a los demás animatronicos quienes voltearon la vista al oirle decir eso al oso.

No estaban tan lejos de la guardia y sus amigos, y con solo oir las cosas que habían dicho sobre aquel ojiverde había sido bastante para mantener sus ojos puestos en el.

Como era de esperarse, Ray llego de lo mas fresco a donde Rass se encontraba dándole un fuerte abrazo como si fuese alguien jodidamente cercano. Por su parte ella se removió incomoda por la cercanía.

-Mhm, ¿Que sucede?.- pregunto Ray fingiendo inocencia.

-Eso pregunto yo, me gustaría saber porque invades mi espacio personal con tanta confianza.- gruño la ojiroja dando media vuelta, quería evitarse el enojo que posiblemente le daría si se quedaba.

Pero algo la detuvo.

-Es porque eres mi novia.- contesto Ray afincándose en el "mi", tomando a la chica del brazo con fuerza para evitar que se fuera, su sonrisa ahora se había vuelto mas tétrica.

-No soy tu novia.- dijo secamente tratando de zafarse del agarre del ojiverde, que por cierto se había vuelto mas fuerte hasta el punto en que le estaba clavando las uñas.

-Desde luego que lo eres.- la forma en que Jones la miraba le heló la sangre automáticamente. -Y puedo probarlo.- dicho esto nuevamente la halo con fuerza del brazo atrayendola a el y... Lo que paso después, no fue del todo del agrado de ciertos ojos ambar; Ray le había plantado un beso forzado en los labios.

¡Pum!

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el fuerte puñetazo que Rass le había propinado justo en la nariz, haciendo resonar el golpe en todo el local y logrando silencio absoluto. Tal fue el golpe que dejo aturdido temporalmente al castaño claro quien tenia ambas manos en la cara.

-Ahora escúchame bien...- musito Walker con una frialdad absoluta que nadie nunca pensó ver en ella. -Quiero que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia se te ocurra el volver a hacer eso, es mas, que nunca en tu vida aunque sea pase por tu cabeza el volver a invadir mi espacio personal. Me vale madres si pierdes tu auto, nadie te mando a apostarlo.

Tanto los animatronicos, como Kat, Lia y todos los que miraban la escena se quedaron fríos al ver la manera en que Ray contesto, ya que todos ellos esperaban... No se, uno que otro insulto o que se enojara, pero con lo que al final contesto los dejo de piedra; con risas.

Y no con cualquier tipo de risas, la risa que solo un escapado del manicomio tenia.

-Ay linda Rass...- murmuro aun entre carcajadas. -Linda e inocente Rass, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra el que sabias de la apuesta, me hace ahorrarme la molestia de botarte, es mas creo que deberías agradecer toda la atención que te puse ¿En serio creíste que me podría interezar en alguien como tu? ¡Por favor! No estoy tan ciego y mucho menos tan desesperado.- Ray se retiro las manos de la cara dejando ver su ahora morada y sangrante nariz.

"Esa sonrisa la he visto antes" pensaba Freddy viendo con suma atención aquella escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, si, desde luego que la había visto antes, las pupilas contraídas, la sonrisa horriblemente amplia. Si seguían así, podría pasar algo malo.

-Dejarme rechazar por alguien como tu ¡por dios! ¡Suficiente tuve con dejar que tu, tu primo el emo y tu amiga la pendeja subieran a mi auto!.- grito a los cuatros vientos con toda la fuerza que tenia, a esa altura era sorprendente que su garganta aun tuviese fuerza. -Y luego el local, he tenido ideas malas ¡Pero esta fue la peor! Hacer nuestro festival en este patético localucho de quinta y de paso con ese cuarteto de chatarra ahí.- apunto con el dedo al show stage.

-¡Callate!.- grito la guardia furica, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, que se metiera con ella era una cosa, pero con sus amigos... Oh, con ellos nadie se metía. -Te prohíbo que les digas así, tanto a mis amigos como a ellos.- apunto al show stage también a la vez que miraba amenazadoramente al ojiverde.

-Tsk, ¿Te molesta que ofenda a esos cacharros?.- seguidamente dejo salir otra carcajada. -No eres mas que una niña idiota, ¿cuando vas a crecer?

-Explícame qué es "crecer" en primer lugar.- interrumpió rápidamente. -Porque si crecer significa ser una persona pretenciosa y creída como tu, prefiero seguir siendo asi, mil veces antes que ser tan vacía, egocéntrica, megalomaniaca con complejo de Idol...

Finalmente la rabia que quemaba por dentro al ojiverde lo domino y subió su mano dejándola ir con fuerza para soltarle un golpe a la chica.

Golpe que nunca llego.

Para sorpresa de Ray, su mano fue frenada por la de un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos ambar.

-Supongo que nunca le enseñaron como tratar a una dama ¿verdad?.- dijo el hombre que le había detenido su mano, mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿F-Foxy?.- murmuro la guardia sin salir de su asombro, al ver al pelirojo aparecer de la nada y colocándose frente a ella.

-¿¡Y tu!? ¿¡Quien se supone que eres!?.

De acuerdo, eso preocupo a Rass, ¿que seria lo que diría? No quería que revelara quien era, pero tampoco quería que lo lastimara o en su defecto, que Ray lo lastimase a el, viendo la forma de actuar que tenia, era muy posible que también le soltara un golpe. Pero cuando la respuesta del zorro finalmente llego, en definitiva no fue lo que esperaba.

-Soy su novio.

Silencio absoluto. Los espectadores se quedaron sin habla, mientras que lo que eran Kat, Lia, Freddy, Bonnie y Chica se quedaron con la boca totalmente abierta. Hasta Golden quien observaba desde uno de los puntos ciegos de la pizzeria se le había abierto la boca mas de lo que lo hacia cuando se le aparece a los guardias para asustarlos.

-Tehe... Claro...- de nuevo la voz de Jones acabo con el silencio. -¿novio? ¡Por favor! Seguro eres solo otro de sus subnormales amigos.

-Esta completamente errado señor Jones.- respondió Foxy con su tono de voz mas sereno y calmado, aunque por dentro sentía la inmensa necesidad de romperle la mandíbula de un puñetazo.

-¿Que estas haciendo?.- pregunto la guardia ahora mas confundida que nunca.

-Ni yo lo se.- susurro como única respuesta, seguidamente clavo sus orbes ambar en los verdes del chico. -Dígame ¿si no fuera su novio podría hacer esto?.- dicho esto, Foxy tomo a la guardia plantandole un casto y suave beso en los labios.

La guardia se quedo estática ante la acción tan repentina por parte del zorro humanizado y no, no por la sorpresa, ni por quien la estaba besando. Se había quedado completamente paralizada porque... Se sentía bien... ¡Se sentía bien maldita sea! En ese preciso instante estaba teniendo una sensación extrañamente agradable en su pecho, ademas de que un mar de sentimientos le llenaban la cabeza.

Por su lado Foxy estaba... Bueno, ni el mismo sabia como estaba, solo sabia que desde hace rato tenia unas palabras en la cabeza; "Por fin lo hice". La extraña sensación que había sentido en sus circuitos hacia unas noches estaba de nuevo ahí y ahora con mas potencia. No sabia porque lo había hecho, solo sabia que una rabia tremenda lo había invadido al ver ese beso forzado entre Jones y Walker, el solo... Quería retirar ese mal sabor de la boca de la castaña.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Eso era también un beso forzado?

Nah' si lo fuese, la guardia habría intentado soltarse, ademas alguna vez le escucho decir a un grupo de chicas que los besos robados eran los mejores y ese en definitiva era un beso robado.

Cuando se separaron, Foxy pudo notar un muy obvio sonrojo en las mejillas de la "pequeña pirata", cosa que le hizo soltar una ligera risilla.

-Entonces...- aun con su brazo rodeando el pequeño cuerpo (en comparación con el suyo claro) de la morena se acerco a Ray para susurrarle: -Yo que tu me iría en este momento y no me acercaría mas a ella, porque si lo haces yo mismo me voy a encargar de meterte en un traje de animatronico... Y lo voy a disfrutar... **_mucho._**\- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa algo sinica, cosa que le agrego ese efecto escalofriante.

Desde luego ese gesto logro que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda al Jones quien podría jurar que por un segundo logro ver los orbes ámbar de aquel desconocido tomar un color rojo oscuro idéntico al de la sangre. Ademas esa mirada asesina que le había dedicado y la sonrisa llena de sadismo lo habían dejado petrificado, apostaría sin temor a perder que esas manos ya habían visto sangre.

Ray finalmente logro moverse, esos malditos escalofríos aun le recorrían el cuerpo, pero quería irse de allí, quería conservar su dignidad.

-Pero me voy a vengar.- menciono antes de salir del local, azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Y de nuevo el incomodo silencio.

Bueno ni tanto, pues todos los que miraban la escena se habían encargado de murmurar entre ellos, acerca de la escena que justo acababan de presenciar. Eso hasta que la profesora James, quien por cierto nadie había notado que estaba ahí, tomo la palabra.

-Bueno, esto sigue siendo una fiesta ¿No?.- exclamo la mujer haciendo que la música volviese a sonar.

-Profesora James ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?.- pregunto Kat, quien rápidamente se había acercado a su prima y a la mujer.

-Lo suficiente para oírlo todo.- respondió colocando su singular sonrisa, aunque Kat debía admitir que le incomodo un poco ver el escote del disfraz de ángel que su profesora guía llevaba, a diferencia de su usual ropa, llevaba un vestido blanco con un escote algo pronunciado en la parte del pecho, botas blancas a la rodilla, ademas de un par de alas blancas y un cintillo con una aureola. -Seré sincera al decir que siempre pensé que había algo mal con Ray, sabia que tenia su historial como problemático pero... Wow, en serio me sorprendió.-

-A todos de hecho.- comento Lia mirando a la puerta, aun no caía del todo en lo que había pasado.

-Pero bueno, la noche sigue y ustedes me tienen prometida una presentación, así que vamos, vamos.- dicho esto Rass y Lia intercambiaron miradas, se les había olvidado por completo y ahora, los nervios las estaban invadiendo. Siendo literalmente empujados hasta el escenario por las manitos de la castaña mayor, el trio subio al show stage, notando como los animatronicos humanizados se acomodaban justo frente al escenario como la noche anterior, solo que esta vez habia el doble de gente. -Ahora es turno de nuestro acto.- anuncio al micrófono para seguidamente apartarse. -Muy bien mis niños, hagan lo suyo... Por cierto Rass, has debido de decirle a tu profesora favorita que tenias un novio tan lindo.-

-Uh... Em... Yo...- las mejillas se le prendieron en rojo luego de esas palabras, hasta le dieron ganas de decirle "Es gracioso porque yo recién me entero también."

-Taptap~ Tranquila no te lo voy a robar, mas bien me gustaría que me presentes a su amigo el rubio~.- comento con una sonrisa picara, para seguidamente bajar del escenario, dejando a una muy confundida y algo divertida Rass.

Así que cuando la música comenzó a sonar, ella tomo aire para seguidamente comenzar.

_(Let's Go!)_

_Mira, el sol ya se pone_

_Esta gentil brisa corta atravez de mi cuerpo_

_Pediré deseos que se harán realidad con magia_

_Ah, me siento enamorada de la luna_

_Hey, de donde vendrá esto?_

_No puedo ver el camino para volver a casa._

_Las estrellas parpadeantes, todas parecen asustadas_

_Mis piernas estan temblando._

Entonaba energicamente las notas de aquella canción, de hecho estaba tan concentrada en ello, que ni siquiera noto el momento en que Bonnie subió al escenario uniendo también su bajo a la melodía de la canción.

Ahora le tocaba a Kat.

_(Hey! olvidemos todo sobre lo que ya hicimos_

_Olvida todo sobre que nosotros teníamos que hacer._

_Esta fiesta es por todo lo que conseguimos)_

_Mira, si tiemblas una ves mas_

_Todo va a derrumbarse, justo como un sueño_

_Yo solo quiero bailar por siempre_

_Ya que no estoy cansada mas_

Rass canto esa parte mientras se colocaba espalda con espalda junto a su primo, quien rascaba las cuerdas de su bajo con total entusiasmo.

_Hey, ahora busco pensar sobre ello_

_Y busco olvidar todo lo que me lastima_

_Hay una magia que hace a todo desaparecer_

_Pero no diré nada sobre esto_

_(Hey, olvidemos todo sobre lo que ya hicimos_

_Olvida todo sobre que nosotros teníamos que hacer._

_Vamos, aqui es la fiesta)_

_(Olvidemos todo sobre lo que ya hicimos_

_Olvida todo sobre que nosotros teníamos que hacer._

_Por que la fiesta es por todo lo que conseguimos)_

"Olvidar todo lo que le lastima" repitió mentalmente Chica mientras mientras miraba entretenida junto a sus compañeros, exactamente olvidar no caería mal, sobre todo Foxy era quien debería de considerar olvidar su odio hacia el Schmith, ya que bueno, el y la guardia eran buenos amigos.

Ella ya tenia algunas sospechas sobre su comportamiento, sabia que esa forma de mirar a la ojiroja significaba algo, pero de verdad que no penso que el zorro actuaria de manera tan inesperada.

_Nadie puede saberlo, por eso es hermoso_

_He cruzado la linea_

Freddy arqueo su ceja al escuchar esa parte, la humana le había guiñado, era mas que obvio que se refería a ellos.

"Somos un hermoso secreto ¿eh?" pensó para si mismo a la vez que dejaba escapar una ligera risilla. "Hija de Albert tenias que ser"

_Hey! Escucha_

_No tengas miedo_

_Puedes crear un cambio ahora mismo_

_Lo que fuiste ayer, no puede volver_

_Este escenario se solapa con ilusiones_

_Ah, mis memorias (No puedes verlo?)_

_Se desvanecen_

_(Recuerda lo que digo, no hay vuelta atras_

_No hay marcha atras desde aqui)_

_Nadie podrá saberlo, porque asi es hermoso_

_He crusado la linea_

_Hey! Escucha_

_No tengas miedo(Let's go!)_

_Puedes crear un cambio ahora mismo_

_Lo que fuiste en el pasado, no puede volver_

_(No hay marcha atras)_

_No volverá_

_Esto no volverá_

_Y... yo no lo quiero de vuelta _

_(No hay marcha atras)_

Terminando la canción, se escucharon aplausos provenientes del publico.

Eso se sentía raro, en serio raro, sobre todo por el hecho de estar acostumbrados a no recibir tanta atención, pero el solo hecho de estar alli, de pie frente a toda esa gente,producía un mar de sensaciones imposibles de describir.

Pero mas que todo, de hecho era un logro.

Eso era para Lia, quien hasta llego a pensar que los nervios la traicionarían haciéndola errar alguna nota, dándole al tambor equivocado o que quizá le hicieran salir disparada fuera de aquella tarima, pero al final por suerte no fue asi, logro tocar todo perfectamente, pero debia decir que le sorprendio lo tranquilo que vio a Kat, parecía tan natural como si lo hiciera todos los días y Rass... Ella se veía que en serio lo disfrutaba. Ademas que no contaba con que Bonnie en la emoción del momento también se montara en un lado.

Y hablando de eso, para Freddy, Chica y desde luego Foxy, fue imposible el no acercarse a donde el trio (ahora cuarteto) se encontraba festejando con total emocion.

Y en cuanto llegaron, lo primero que hizo Chica fue darle un golpe en la cabeza a Bonnie. -Muy lindo tu, roba camara.- regaño la polluela para seguidamente agarrar a los otros tres y apachurrandolos fuertemente. -¡Estuvieron geniales! ¡Me encanto!.- exclamo con suma emocion obteniendo como respuesta un "gracias" algo falto de aire.

-A mi tambien me gusto, estoy muy feliz de que hayan superado su miedo escenico.- comento por otro lado Freddy sonriendo con calides, refiriendose a la morena y a la rubia quienes si mal no recordaba le tenian un panico horrible a siquiera ver un escenario.

-Gracias Freddy.- Lia dijo esto totalmente sonriente, aun tenia la emocion del momento recorriendole todo el cuerpo. Seguidamente su profesora le paso por un lado, tropezando suavemente el brazo de la rubia para seguidamente subir al escenario y tomar el microfono.

-Muy buenas canciones ¿no? Pero es momento de colocar algo mas lento.- menciono alargando la "e" en el "lento" a la vez que le dedicaba un guiño acompañado de una sonrisa cómplice que la ojirosa entendió de inmediato.

-Uh, em... ¡Ven Katchy, acabo de recordar que debíamos hacer esa cosa!.- exclamo Lia llevándose al ojiazul del lugar, quien se dedico a balbucear interrogantes totalmente confundido.

Por su lado Chica también cayo en lo que quería hacer.

-¡oh claro! ¡Esa cosa! Freddy, Bonnie, también debemos cosear la cosa esa.- dicho esto la de cabello rubio oscuro se dispuso a empujar a sus dos compañeros hombres para alejarlos, dejando solos a el pirata y a la guardia.

-¿Y a ellos? ¿Que mosca les pico?.- interrogo la ojiroja arqueando la ceja, mirando como se iban.

-No tengo idea pequeña pirata.- respondió el pelirrojo subiendo los hombros en la misma situación. -Uh bueno, ya que estamos en ello ¿Me concedería esta pieza?.- pidio haciendo reverencia como todo un caballero.

-Me encantaria pero... Soy un asco bailando.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar.- dicho esto tomo a la muchacha llevándola hasta la pista donde se encontraba el resto de las personas, quienes se habían arreglado en parejas para bailar la canción lenta. -Usted solo debe seguirme.- esto lo dijo mientras se acomodaba en la normal posición de baile. -Es facil, solo es _one, two, three, take one._

Rass obedeció, tratando de seguir el ritmo del pirata, moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la música.

Luego de un rato de dar uno que otro pisotón a Foxy, finalmente pudo adaptarse al baile, aunque claro no era como si se hubiese vuelto una eminencia, pero al menos había logrado dejar de pisarlo. Bueno, ¿quien lo diría? ahora bailaba mas decentemente, se había quitado un gran peso de encima (un peso de ojos verdes y cabello café) y se había atrevido a cantar frente a mucha gente (y cuando digo mucha es mucha)

No fue una noche tan mala después de todo.

* * *

**_(1): Guardian Chara, __también conocidos como "Guardianes de Personalidad" son la representación de nuestro supuesto yo que nacen con la intención de ayudar al dueño a encontrar su respuesta o por la necesidad del mismo._**

**_(2): Idol Shokougun: Literalmente significa "síndrome del idol", se refiere a las personas que tienen cierta "popularidad" por asi decirlo, que les hace desarrollar un complejo de superioridad._**

**_¡FoxyxRass pa' la banda!_**

**_¡Yay!_**

**_Buah' la cancion se llama "Dear, are you getting sober?" de Foreground Eclipse (Estuve rato debatiendo conmigo misma que cancion poner, estaba entre "Crush, Crush, Crush" de Paramore o esa... Fui debil... (Deben saber que tratándose de mi, Foreground Eclipse siempre triunfara)_**

**_Muajaja ¿Que les parecio? tengo la ligera sensación de que a los que les caia mal Ray, ahora lo van a odiar mas, pero volverá señores, volverá y no precisamente en forma de chapas (? Ugh, creo que se me fue un poco la mano con el azucar (Oh si, tan cara que esta el azúcar y tu haciendo estas gracias, que verguenza =3=)_**

**_Pos eso es todo, dejen un sexy review en la cajita de aqui abajo, les recuerdo pasar por mi sexy DeviantArt._**

**_Mucho amors y pizza para todos!_**


	13. Donut Hole

**_*Sale de la sombrita del rincón* ¡Buenos dias/tardes/noches sensuales criaturitas de la nocheosfera! ¿como están? :3_**

**_Si, ya lo se, vengo a actualizar con ¿que? como 4 viernes de retraso (si es que mis matemáticas no me fallan) y en serio lo siento, es que estoy pasando por un bloqueo creativo d esos que literalmente te dejan seco, costo Azami y su santa ayuda terminar este capitulo, pero al final lo hice y espero lo disfruten OwO_**

**_Sexys RV_**

**_Hashashin: Gracias, estoy feliz de que te haya gustado! ¡Aqui el nuevo cap. algo atrzado pero mejor tarde que nunca! ¡Enjoy!_**

**_Fucsia1700: Buh! oie zy, con palo grueso y todo, morí con eso xD Desahogese todo lo que quiera, es mas*se sienta en un lado de Fucsia y se pone a tirarle piedras junto a ella* Pos chi. Aunque Foxy luego tendrá un dilema existencial pero mehehe, eso ya es spoiler. ¡Enjoy!_**

**_ : Ow ¡gracias! Me alegra mucho que pienses asi y ¡yay! ¡Lectora nueva! *le da galletas* oie zy, RassxFoxy rulz (? ¡Enjoy!_**

**_Karma Everywhere: Ay 'ño mio ¿usted también lee esta cosa fea? ; u ; Ay y yo dejando descuidado este fic -shora-. ¡A mundo! ¡Pobre marquisirijillo! ¿Pero esta bien? Digamele que le mando musho amors uwu. Si, la pego y te comprendo yo le quemo los cauchos si es posible, aun si esta en movimiento, con tal de comer nuttella todo se vale :v (?. Shi, toy' clara, esa risita rikolina es la razon por la que Kido lo ama en secreto (? Pero yo justo lo coloque así para que se "escuchara" como la risilla de Kano UwU. Yo la ultima vz que comi pasapalos fue en mi cumpleaños, yo no queria fiesta, pero mi hermana si (cumple años el mismo dia que yo) asi que yo estuve toda la fiesta o en la cocina comiendo pasapalos y refresco o haciendo llamadas de broma (perturbadoras) con unas amigas. Pues... digamos que si hay alguien relacionado... solo que eso se va a ver en la segunda temporada (mas info allá abajo) Ugh, no me hables de ese deporte infernal, lo odio con todo mi ser. ¡Espero te guste y que Marcos te pague los 500 bs!_**

**_Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! y tu perdoname a mi por todo el tiempo sin actualizar. Shi, era de esperarse, yo también lo advertí. Se referia a Golden, ya ves que fue a buscar a Lia y Kat y le dio un flechazo a la profe en el camino xD. Es todo un loquillo. Que bie que te haya gustado esa parte, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio para cerrar el capitulo y al final me gusto (tambien porque escuchaba Glass no Step de Gothika de ahi el "One, Two, Three. Take one" :3)_**

**_Yami airashi: Pues a mi me encanta que te encante OwO ¡Aqui tiene! Now come on and try to kill me 7u7._**

**_Guest: Muchas gracias! ¡Aqui el nuevo!_**

**_Advertencia: Incoherencias y estupideces. Ligera insinuación de Yuri. etc, etc._**

* * *

**_Cap 12_**

**_Donut Hole._**

Otra mañana fría.

La primera mañana fría de Noviembre. Aquella mujer miraba a través de la ventana como la fuerte brisa hacia caer las hojas cuyo color verde había sido reemplazado por tonalidades naranja y marrón desprendiéndose de los arboles, para morir en el suelo.

Mañanas como esa eran de las que había que contemplar cada segundo, como si las fuese a perder, porque de perdidas ella sabia mucho.

Pero aun así, eso no la detenía, Gemma Vidal salia adelante, con la frente bien en alto y una deslumbrante sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Ya que bueno... la ultima vez que reviso solo vivía con su hija y ahora sin darse cuenta había adoptado a tres niños mas.

-Oh señora Vidal, buenos días.- al entrar a la cocina la voz de una rubia de ojos rosas la recibió a la vez que su dueña le dedicaba una sonrisa enérgica.

-Buenos días Lia, creí haberte dicho que podías decirme Gemma.- arqueo levemente su ceja mientras decía eso con un tono de regaño fingido, haciendo a la rubia murmurar un ligero "Lo siento, siempre lo olvido", seguidamente se acerco al mesón donde se encontraba una muchacha idéntica a ella, ojeando las paginas de un periódico. -Buenos dias grumette.- musito dando un beso en la cabeza a la de cabello rojo cobrizo quien para diversión de Gemma respondió con un gruñido.

-Mama, ya te dije que no me digas grumette.- bufo mientras clavaba sus ojos ámbar en la mujer que la miraba divertida.

-Lo siento... grumette.- dijo en respuesta ganando una nueva mirada fulminante por parte de la chica. -Por cierto Roxy, deberías ir a despertar a Rass y Kat para que vengan a desayunar.

Roxy chasqueo la lengua.

-Sabes que es inútil cuando yo voy, cuando intento Kat me grita "Jódete" y vuelve a caer en estado de coma.- replico la ambarina, haciendo reír a Lia y que murmurara un leve "amen hermana, se lo que siente."

-Eso es porque cuando a el le toca despertarte le das una patada en sus partes nobles ¡seguro ya dejaste al pobre chico sin paternidad!.- exclamo Gemma, quien mas que lograr hacer por lo menos que su hija se avergonzara, hizo que esta sonriera orgullosa. -Bah' ve circulando, de todas formas se quedaron durmiendo en el sofá.

Dicho esto Gemma literalmente se llevo a su hija a rastras hasta la sala, donde se encontraban los dos primos durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá-cama de color beige.

-Aish, se ven de un bonitos así.- para la Vidal mayor fue imposible el no comentar eso al ver la manera en que ambos dormían; Rass abrazando a Kat mientras utilizaba el hombro del pelinegro como almohada, mientras que este la rodeaba con los brazos... Hasta parecían totalmente diferentes al gato y perro que eran.

Si, una bonita escena.

Una bonita escena que se fue al carajo, gracias a que la pelirroja menor presiono el botón lateral del mueble, haciendo que este volviese a su estado normal y lanzando al par de primos al suelo en la maniobra.

-¡Barandal de mierda!.- Rass no hizo mas que levantarse asustada, había tenido esa fea sensación de estar cayendo mientras duermes, para su sorpresa si se había caído... Solo que no desde la azotea de un edificio como ella pensó.

Por su lado el Williams se levanto, con un aura maligna y su cabello azabache cubriéndole los ojos para darle ese toque escalofriante a la cosa.

-Di tus plegarias Vidal ¡Porque vas a morir en este puto instante!.

-Ja. ¡Ya quisieras, Perra!.

Acto seguido, Roxy comenzó a correr por toda la casa gritándole varias groserías al furico Katchess quien respondía lanzandole aun mas vulgaridades y amenazas de muerte. Con decir que ambos se gritaron hasta del mal que se iban a morir es mas que suficiente para saber que si alguien llegase en ese mismo instante, se retiraría lentamente luego de ver la bonita escena.

-Neh' lo de todos los días.- murmuro la Vidal mayor mirando al par que se correteaba por toda la casa con una ceja arqueada, ya estaba acostumbrada así que solo los ignoraría hasta que se cansaran de tratar de matarse. Y ademas como están sin comer...

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

Tal y como Gemma la predijo, ambos cayeron exhaustos tanto por la carrera como por la falta de alimento.

-Ahora siéntense a comer, pueden seguir con su pelea de pareja mas tarde.- exclamo de nuevo la mujer pelirroja, logrando dejar a su hija y al ojiazul horriblemente sonrojados y haciendo que ambos lanzaran un "Ni de broma!" Al mismo tiempo.

Mientras esto ocurría una muy somnolienta y posiblemente aun dormida Rass comenzaba a trepar a Kat hasta guindarsele del cuello.

-Nee~ Notice me, Katchy-sempai~ -murmuro adquiriendo una mirada de cachorrito llena de brillitos y estrellitas.

-¿Y ella? ¿Que demonios le pico?.- pregunto Roxy, muy confundida al ver que la ojiroja había adquirido una especie de complejo de gato, pues se encontraba restregando su cabeza contra las mejillas del pelinegro.

-Ella se pone así cuando no duerme, ya se le pasara.- respondió Lia a la vez que colocaba un plato con hot cakes en la mesa, seguidamente suspiro tomando una taza de café humeante. -Oh Rass, mira~ - canturreo la rubia moviendo la taza frente a la chica como si fuera un cachorro y la taza un premio.

-¡Dame, dame!- y Rass reacciono como tal, como si de un perro se tratase corrió donde la rubia arrebatandole la taza de la mano... Y hasta le lamió el dorso de esta.

Si... La falta de sueño afecta a todos de manera diferente, pero en Rass la palabra "afecta" se queda corta.

-No quiero saber como se habría puesto si le hubiese tocado quedarse de guardia...- murmuro Kat, quien por cierto tenia marcado el cabello de la castaña en las mejillas.

-Ahora que lo mencionas ¿y eso que no se quedo de guardia en la pizzeria?.- pregunto la ojiambar pequeña, con curiosidad.

-El manager le dio la noche libre, dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer por el favor que le estaba haciendo.- fue Lia la que respondió, haciendo que Gemma la mirase confundida.

-¿Favor? ¿Que favor?.- pregunto la mayor, mirando a Lia con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Ni idea, ese hombre es muy raro.

-¿Donde esta Mel?.- pregunto Rass quien recién volvía a la realidad, cambiando bruscamente el tema pues no estaba poniendo atención a lo que decían.

-El demonio azul sigue durmiendo y ni loca me atrevo a despertarla.- Roxy declaro esto ultimo clavando sus orbes amarillos en su madre quien solo desvió la mirada y comenzó a silbar fingiendo inocencia.

-Esa mujer desapareció durante toda la fiesta, ni supe cuando llegó.- Lia dijo esto mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla con gesto pensativo, la Williams mayor se había perdido y siendo sincera de no haber sido porque Gemma le había dicho ella seguiría pensando que Mel nunca llego.

-Caramel es algo serio, con la forma de ser que tiene, cuesta creer lo increíblemente protectora que es.- comentó Rass mirando hacia la ventana, parecia que iba a llover pues estaba muy nublado, seguidamente dirigió la mirada al ojiazul. -Hasta deja en vergüenza a Katch.- esto lo dijo sacando levemente la lengua con mueca burlona, mientras que el mencionado se limito a gruñirle.

-Ya volvieron el perro y el gato, y pensar que hace unos minutos estaban durmiendo juntos de lo mas bonito... Ay...- Para Gemma fue imposible el no decir eso, a la vez que colocaba una mueca dramática muy exagerada, que no logro mas que hacer que a sus "hijos" les apareciera una gotita en la nuca. -Ains, pero bueno, vayan a alistarse, recordemos que hoy es sábado de mercado y en esta casa no hay que comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rass se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Gemma, estaba acostada en el sillón donde previamente había pasado el susto de su vida, con el antebrazo sobre los ojos esperando a que los demás terminaran de arreglarse. Ahora sabia como se sentía Katch.

Exalo cansadamente mientras se acomodaba, mirando hacia un lado, mas específicamente a la mesita de centro. Ahí había un jarrón, con lirios araña de un hermoso color carmín y junto a el una foto enmarcada, en el se veía a Gemma, junto a una pequeña Roxy y un chico de cabello negro con ojos ámbar un poco mayor que Roxy.

-Apostaría lo que fuera a que tu y Kat se habrían llevado bien.- murmuró arqueando la ceja, el ojiambar de la foto tenia una expresión seria, igual a la distintiva mirada fría de su primo. Seguidamente se acercó mas a la foto para verla mejor, mas específicamente a una esquina de ella. Sonrió. -Papá, colándose en fotos ajenas desde tiempos inmemorables.- si, su padre era el que se veía en la esquina de la foto, parecía ir acercándose a donde Gemma y sus hijos, pues se veía con la mano levantada como llamando a la pelirroja. -Papá...- su mirada se desvío hacia un lado entrecerrando sus ojos carmín, aún tenia esa duda carcomiendola.

Aún estaba en ello, tratando de entender a que rayos se refería su padre con eso de "seguro se alegraran de verla" ¿Seria que el ya sabia como eran en verdad los animatronicos? ¿Tambien conocería a Golden? ¿o esas formas humanizadas?.

Brr...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Animatronicos humanizados, demonios, aún no le cabía en la cabeza... Además lo de la noche anterior aún la tenia con la mente en otra parte.

Se paso la punta de los dedos por los labios ¿Que había pasado? Dios... Tenia un mar de de todo en la cabeza, estaba segura de que nunca en toda su vida se había hecho tantas preguntas. Tomo el collar que llevaba mirándolo detenidamente, una cadena dorada con un colgante en forma de timón de barco pirata.

-Bonito collar.- la voz de Gemma la saco de sus pensamientos, había estado divagando tanto que ni noto el momento en el que se sentó junto a ella. Detallo mejor a la mujer, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa holgada morado oscuro, además de su distintiva pañoleta amarrada de lado en el cabello, siempre le gusto ese aspecto de la Vidal, tenia la costumbre de vestirse con el estilo pirata. -No te lo había visto ¿es nuevo?.

-Si… fue un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Oh, ¿que mas te regalaron?.- la mayor preguntó esto mientras colocaba las manos a la altura de la barbilla con los ojos brillantes.

-Bueno, Kat me regalo los audífonos que quería, Lia me regalo una chaqueta nueva…

-¿La linda chaqueta que vimos la semana pasada?- la pelirroja interrumpió con los ojos aún más brillantes, Rass solo asintió. -¿Que hay del tonto de tu padre?

-¡oh si! Mis padres me enviaron una guitarra nueva, debiste ver a Katchy, literalmente comenzó a babear cuando la vio.

-Ow, me siento mal, yo no te regale nada.- Gemma murmuró esto mientras que se limpiaba unas muy gordas y exageradas lagrimas.

-Descuida Gemma, no hay problema.

-¡Desde luego que hay! ¡Y tu tía Gemma te va a dar un regalo! ¡Ya lo veras!.- exclamó la mujer abrazando fuertemente a la castaña haciendo que su rostro quedarse entre los pechos de la Vidal mayor.

-Meh' es mejor cuando no eres la que es asfixiada por mega pechos.- eso lo dijo Roxy con voz burlona, quien recién había entrado a la habitación junto a Lia (que miraba con cara de trauma) y Kat (a quien le apareció un hilito de sangre en la nariz).

-Arriba el Yuri.- murmuró por lo bajito, otra de las razones por la que le gustaba quedarse en casa de Gemma los fines de semana.

-¿Alguien dijo Yuri?- Melody apareció como por arte de magia, pero Gemma ya había soltado a la morena.

-Bueno mis niños, vamonos.- sentencio Gemma mientras literalmente los empujaba fuera de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como era de costumbre, mientras que Gemma hacia mercado junto a Melody que se ofreció a ayudarle, lo que eran Lia, Kat y Rass solo se iban por ahí a caminar, de todas formas era un centro comercial bastante extenso (Algo como el Sambil con forma de orquídea de punto fijo, esa wea es un enredo… al menos para mi) Razón por la cual siempre quedaban en encontrarse en un pequeño banquillo frente a una fuente iluminada.

-Uff… la primera en llegar… Me pregunto cuanto van a tardar los demás…- Lia murmuró para si misma mientras se dejaba caer en el banquillo, mirando hacia arriba.

Parecía que Gemma y Melody tardarían un buen rato pues las filas sinceramente eran las mas largas que había visto en su vida.

Roxy… meh' a saber donde habrá ido.

En cuanto a Rass, seguro que había entrado a esa tienda de música y libros junto a Kat.

-Kat…- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por el solo hecho de que ese nombre cruzara por su mente, además de que sentía las mejillas arder. Oh demonios.

Si había algo que todos tenían en claro era que el día anterior había sido un día lleno de emociones fuertes, no solo por lo que había pasado con su mejor amiga y el zorro animatronico, sino que también por el pequeño incidente que había ocurrido.

**_.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_Flashback_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

-Olvide mi monedero, Kat, Lia ¿pueden ir por el?.

-Agh, ¿hablas en serio?.- Kat se llevo la mano a la cara al escuchar eso salir de los labios de su hermana, debía agradecer que a penas habian salido del edificio. Melody asintió dirigiéndole una mirada de perrito a los mencionados quienes se limitaron a intercambiar miradas e irse de vuelta al apartamento.

-Lo dejaste a propósito ¿verdad?.- interrogo Rass mientras miraba a su prima con la ceja arqueada.

-Yep.

_(~°u°)~ ~(°u°~)_

-¡Kat, ya lo encontré!.- exclamó Lia entrando a la sala con el pequeño monedero azul en las manos. -¿Estas bien?.- pregunto al ver al ojiazul que se encontraba en el sofá con un gesto pensativo, mirando… básicamente nada, solo un punto muerto en el techo. La rubia tomo asiento junto al chico mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Estoy bien solo estaba pensando.- Katchess volteo en dirección a la chica, clavando sus orbes azules en los rosas de la Evans, haciendo que esta levantara ambas cejas al ver la forma en que la miraba. -Amelia…- de acuerdo eso era malo, Kat solo la llamaba por su nombre completo cuando se enojaba o cuando…

Oh diablos.

Kat apoyo una pierna en el sofá mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia.

-¿Recuerdas esa conversación con Melody esta mañana?.- murmuró con voz ronca acercándose mas a Lia.

-S-Si.

-¿A que te referías?.

-¿R-Referirme a que?.- musito en un hilo de voz, mientras trataba de alejarse un poco, la cercanía con el pelinegro hacia sus mejillas arder en rojo.

-No quieras jugar conmigo, Amelia.- Oh, de nuevo lo hacia. Para Lia, el solo escuchar su nombre completo salir de esos labios la hacia temblar, la hacia estremecerse y podía jurar que Katchess lo sabia bien y que se aprovechaba de ello. Para cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que sin saber como había pasado, el pelinegro la tenia aprisionada bajo su cuerpo, sosteniéndole los brazos por encima de su cabecita rubia.

-K-Kat, d-demonios quítate de encima de mi.- Kat se limitó a sonreír de manera socarrona como única respuesta, acercando mas su rostro al de la ojirosa

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer hasta que digas lo que quiero.- ronroneo ahora mas cerca, básicamente lo dijo sobre sus labios, buscando hacer que se pusiera mas nerviosa, cosa que logro fácilmente.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Fin Flashback_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

-Tsk, maldito pervertido.- gruñó luego de chasquear la lengua. Y pensar que todo eso fue por una estupidez. Aunque bueno, de cierta manera también sabia que en parte era su culpa, debía a aprender a mantener su bocota cerrada, a lo mejor y así se evitaba el volver a pasar por esas situaciones. -¿Tan ciegos son los hombres? No me creo que Kat no haya visto que a Foxy le gustaba su prima.

-Oye.-

-Kyaaa!- una voz le hablo trayendola nuevamente a la realidad y también dandole un buen susto en el proceso. Y bueno, ella esa voz la conocía, así que esta demás decir que ese grito no fue precisamente por el susto.

-Oiga ¿Que me le paso?.- pregunto Rass saliendo de detrás del ojiazul, quien por cierto miraba a Lia con una ceja arqueada algo burlesca. -¿Estas bien?

-Si, casi me caigo de la silla por el madre susto, pero si.- bufo, mientras se enderezaba, observando como Katchess aguantaba las ganas de comenzar a reír como poseso. -¿Que pasa?

-Veníamos por ti, íbamos a ir con Gemma y la Caramel, pero nos extraño el no haberte encontrado antes.- esta vez fue Kat quien contesto, haciendo que Lia abriese bien sus ojos.

-¿eh? Y yo justo los esperaba aquí...

-...

-...

-...

-¡Al carajo mujeres! ¡Dejen de mirarse y muévanse!.- exclamo Kat ya fastidiado, levantando a la fuerza a la rubia y llevándoselas a rastras a ambas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hasta que llegan!.- exclamo Gemma con una emoción que a decir verdad le produjo a Rass un mal presentimiento. -¡Ven para acá! ¡La tia Gemma te tiene un regalo!- dicho esto la mujer pelirroja la tomo del brazo llevándola dentro de una tienda que nunca había visto en su vida. -¡Oe Kana! ¡Aquí te la traje!.- grito llamando la atención de una de las empleadas de la tienda.

-Hola, soy Kana y me imagino que ustedes son los sobrinos de Gemma.- dijo la chica sonriendo, era bastante joven, de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar, llevaba algunas piezas de ropa en el brazo.

-Algo así.- respondió Kat mirando detenidamente el establecimiento con curiosidad.

-Rass es hija de mi querido Uke ¡digo! Mi casi hermanito Albert y el sensualote de Katchy y su hermana son sus sobrinos.- gracias a esto ultimo, Kat no pudo evitar el desviar la mirada, sintiéndose horriblemente abochornado, mientras que por su lado Rass, Lia y Melody trataban de aguantarse las ganas de reír, la expresión en el rostro del pelinegro no tenia precio.

-Ya entiendo. De acuerdo, ven por acá.- musito Kana entre risas, guiando a la castaña por la puerta que llevaba a los probadores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya... Listo.- la voz de Rass se escucho pronunciar de manera bastante bajita. Aunque de todas formas Kat y Lia quienes estaban acostumbrados a lo bajo que podía ser el tono de voz de la castaña algunas veces, voltearon en dirección a donde venia la voz y abriendo los ojos de impresion. -Bueno ¿Que tal?- pregunto. Al final el regalo de Gemma consistía en regalarle algo que combinara con el colla que había visto, consistía en una blusa blanca, holgada de esas que dejan ver los hombros, una falda de volados negra y dorado y botas altas de igual color, todo esto con el singular estilo pirata que tantas veces le había visto a Gemma y Roxy llevar.

-Aww, ¡Te ves muy bien!- Lia fue la primera en brincar a hablar.

-¡Arre, nos vemos lindas prima!- exclamo Melody haciendo que la castaña la mirara con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Nos?

-Te la voy a robar cuando no estés viendo, solo eso.

-Nada mal.- esta vez fue Kat quien hablo.

-¿¡Como que nada mal!?.- le grito Gemma. -Mi niña se ve rikolina.- esto lo dijo mientras colocaba una mirada pervertida y le deslizaba las manos por debajo de la blusa, literalmente manoseándola.

Mientras esto sucedía, Lia y Roxy miraban la escena con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca mientras Melody moría de risa en el suelo y Kat... Bueno, el saco su celular y comenzó a grabar.

-¡Gemma, déjame!- por su lado Rass trataba de zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja, pues las empleadas miraban la escena (aunque la verdad pareció que les valió madre pues no hicieron nada para detenerla... Eso o que ya conocían bien a Gemma) -¡Manosea a Roxy que es tu hija!

-¡Roxy no tiene nada que manosearle!

-¡Oye!.- grito la mencionada, con una venita palpitando en la frente, lanzando una mirada acuchilladora a su madre quien la ignoro olimpicamente.

-¡Entonces manosea a Melody! ¡Ella tiene mas que yo!.- Rass insistió.

-Melody me da miedo...- murmuro en voz bajita para que la ojiazul no le escuchara.

Lia y Kat asintieron dándole la razón. Rass por su lado iba a volver a objetar, pero decidió no decir nada mas, cosa que Lia capto a la perfección logrando que esta fuera junto a Roxy al "rinconsito de las planas"

Y eso, señoras y señores, es una mañana normal (mas bien mediodía) de los fines de semana con Gemma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando finalmente lograron separar a Rass de Gemma, esta ultima pago la ropa y se fue del establecimiento junto a sus "adoptados favoritos" categoria en la que por cierto todo el mundo pensaba que Roxy entraba pues, aun cuando ella y su madre eran físicamente iguales, la personalidad... Bueno, eso ya era otro cuento.

-Tengo hambre ¿donde vamos a ir a comer?- pregunto la mayor haciendo que los otros cinco la miraran.

-¡Vamos a la pizzeria!- la voz que se escucho fue la de Roxy quien al instante salto sin siquiera pensarlo, era casi un reflejo.

-Tengo tiempo sin ir ahí...- musito por otro lado su madre, entrecerrando los ojos con una leve sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

-Yo... No se si estará abierto.- comento Rass. La verdad no estaba muy segura de cual seria la reacción de Foxy al verse nuevamente... ni cual seria la suya.

-Uh, no yo creo que si.- Lia de nuevo no había caído en la indirecta. -Recuerda que el manager dijo que iban a abrir luego de mediodía para poder limpiar.-

-No se diga mas entonces, vamos.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de caminar durante un buen rato, finalmente llegaron a la pizzeria, que por cierto estaba increíblemente mas concurrida que los días anteriores, parecía como si todo lo "malo" del lugar, la razón por la cual muchos padres habían dejado de ir al restaurant junto a sus hijos, simplemente hubiese desaparecido en un dos por tres. Los meseros corrían de un lado para otro atareados por la cantidad de gente que había, de hecho fue a duras penas que lograron encontrar una mesa desocupada.

-Vaya, no veía tanta gente en este lugar desde que eramos niños.- comento Kat asombrado, a lo que Rass asintió ¡Como que había mas gente que en esos días!

-Ni cuando trabajaba aquí vi tanta gente.- para Gemma fue imposible el no decir. Recordaba haber visto muchos rostros diferentes ahi, pero nunca tantos.

-Lo cual me recuerda ¿Donde estará Scott? Estoy segura de que se va a alegrar de verte.

-Wow ¿Scott sigue trabajando aquí?

-Si, debe andar por ahi...- murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, hasta que... -Allá esta. ¡Oye Juan, Juanito!- grito haciendo que el de lentes la mirara con las cejas arqueadas en señal de sorpresa mientras se acercaba. -¡Juanito de mi vida y de mi corazón!

-Hola Rass, ¿Es necesario seguir diciéndome así?

-Es la costumbre.- Los ojos de Scott no pudieron abrirse mas al ver a la mujer que acompañaba a la chica.

-¿Como estas Scott?- la pelirroja fue la primea en hablar, guiñando un ojo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gemma...- murmuro sin salir de la sorpresa. -Oh dios, cuanto tiempo.- dicho esto la emoción le gano y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la ojiambar.

-Vaya, ¿ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Melody curiosa.

-¿Conocernos? ¡Yo vi cuando era un guardia novato! Esta que esta aquí le enseño todo lo que sabe.- exclamo en respuesta mientras levantaba el puño de manera orgullosa.

-De hecho, fueron tu y Albert.- comento por su lado Scott, logrando que Melody abriera bien sus ojos.

-Espera, ¿Albert? ¿Nuestro tio?- Kat asintió a las palabras de su hermana. -Una se ausenta y se pierde todo

-Ah, verdad que tu no lo sabias.- dijo Gemma con gesto pensativo. -Tu tío y yo, junto a este chiquitín.- halo a Scotto del brazo. -Eramos el trió titanico de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

-¿No es dúo dinámico?- comento Roxy por otro lado.

-¡Trió titanico dije!- Roxy se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo. Gemma continuo. -Como decía, yo era guardia de seguridad, del turno diurno cuando Albert se dedicaba a hacer mantenimiento, un día mientras ambos hablábamos cosas de suma importancia en nuestro descanso...

**_.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_Flashback_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-._**

_¡Flor! ¡Volví a Ganar, perra!.- grito Gemma lanzando las cartas a la mesa, para restregarle su victoria en la cara al pelinegro de ojos rojos que se encontraba con ella._

_-Bah' ¡Maldita tramposa!- exclamo Albert por su lado, viendo a Gemma contar el dinero que habían apostado. -Como te odio._

_-Si, si, se que me amas, después de todo eres mi uke.- la pelirroja sonrió con picardia mirando como la cara de su compañero de ponía roja hasta la raíz del cabello._

_-Jodete...- las palabras del Walker quedaron el aire, pues su atención se desvió a donde el manager venia con un chico que nunca había visto en dirección a donde se encontraban._

_-Gemma, Albert, ahí están- el manager se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia de la mesa. Albert apoyo su cabeza en el brazo sabiendo lo que venia -El es Scott Graham (1), sera el nuevo guardia nocturno.- al escuchar eso el de ojos levanto la mirada. -Y bueno, creo que son los indicados para instruirlo._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Albert suspiro. unto a Gemma y ese nuevo guardia se encontraba en la oficina de seguridad. La pelirroja le explicaba como fusionaba el monitor y que botón activaba que cámara, ademas de un par de truquitos mas._

_-Bien, ya hice lo mio. te toca Al- anuncio su amiga, haciéndolo volver a prestar atención, subió las piernas a la mesa, colocandolas en posición de loto a la vez que miraba fijamente al de lentes que estaba en la silla justo frente a el. -Que no te asuste su cara de perro, en verdad es buena gente, aunque no tiene nada de paciencia._

_-De acuerdo, se supone que debo leerte esta cosa.- murmuro, sacando una hoja de papel doblada de su bolsillo. La desdoblo, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó; -**"Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear pizza. Un lugar mágico para niños y adultos. Fazbear entertaiment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. Al descubrir daño o muerte, un informe de la persona desaparecida se presentara dentro de 90 días,o tan pronto el local sea limpiado y las alfombras reemplazadas."** Blah, blah, blah, Básicamente es un "cuida tu trasero si no quieres terminar dentro de un traje de animatronico."_

_-¿En un traje?.- interrogo confundido._

_-Mira, los animatronicos... Tienen algunos daños en su sistema de reconocimiento. Por las noches, cuando ellos saben que esta cerrado el local, comienzan a deambular por ahí. -el tono de voz del pelinegro se había vuelto mas serio. -La cosa es que, como también están programados para ir a donde esta el ruido, van a ir a la única fuente de sonido del lugar; Tù.- Albert apunto con su dedo indice al de lentes quien estaba sumido en las palabras del técnico. -Ya sabes, nuestro amigo el ventilador hace bastante ruido, es como un imán para ellos, quienes te van a confundir con un endoesqueleto sin su traje, como eso esta prohibido, si lograran atraparte, uff, no querrás saberlo._

_-Al, deja de meterle miedo.- reprocho Gemma_

_-No le meto miedo Gem, solo hago mi trabajo.- contesto sonriendo con sorna._

_-¿Que sucede luego?- pregunto. La curiosidad lo carcomía, aun sabiendo que no le gustaría lo que oiría._

_Albert sonrió._

_-Bueno, en cuanto te atrapen, te arrastraran hasta servicio, donde meterán tu cuerpo dentro de un traje de Freddy a la fuerza, aunque comiences a forcejear, a gritar y suplicar por tu vida, tu cuerpo lentamente ira cediendo al traje, mientras las varillas desgarran tu piel, se incrustan en tu torso y extremidades, la sangre sale expulsada de tu cuerpo como una fuente carmín que manchara el suelo mesclandose con el aceite hasta volverla de un color negro. Y así sera, como aun con tu cuerpo adolorido, procederán a colocar la cabeza sobre la tuya, como alguna especie de tortura de la época medieval, el casco presiona el cráneo con tal fuerza que tus ojos saldrán disparados de sus cuencas y tus dientes uno a uno volaran fuera de tu boca..._

_-Albert, ya basta.- el mencionado callo de inmediato al escuchar a la pelirroja hablar. Se había inspirado. Tanto que ni noto que el chico de lentes lo miraba horrorizado, temblando como una gelatina._

_-Pero tranquilo ¡Es lo peor que podría pasarte! ¡Fuera de ello nada que temer!.- Aquí su tono de voz tuvo un cambio drástico, su tono serio y escalofriante había sido reemplazado por uno alegre, como si nada hubiese pasado._

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_Fin Flashback_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

-Oww ¡Ese es mi papá!.- exclamo Rass con sus ojos carmín destellando de orgullo.

-¡Ese es mi tío!- exclamo Melody igual.

-Y yo que pensé que tu estabas loca, creo que es hereditario.- comento Roxy, algo perturbada por lo que Scott había citado.

-Lo mejor del caso, es que luego de eso, se bajo de la mesa y dijo "Suerte en tu primer día" luego se fue llevándose a Gemma empujada.- comento Scott entre risas.

-Y viniste a cobrártela conmigo, es usted maligno, señor Juanito Alegría.- dijo Rass con una mueca de indignación muy exagerada.

-No... Bueno... si... Bueno, no... ¡A mi me sirvió el discurso de tu padre! ¡Y a Mike y a ti el mio! No se que clase de magia negra sea esa, pero funciona.

-Bueno, la pizzeria esta increíblemente cambiada, ¿Que tal si van por ahí mientras Scott me muestra el lugar?.- propuso Gemma, a lo cual, todos asintieron, para seguidamente agarrar cada uno por su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El show había terminado hace unos minutos, el siguiente acto seria en un par de horas, así que como siempre los animatronicos tomando su forma de humanos, salieron del Stage a caminar por ahí pues la verdad estar detrás de una cortina por dos horas no era que les emocionara mucho.

-Tss.- llamo Bonnie sacando solo su cabeza morada de detrás del muro del west hall, la guardia pasaba justo al frente y quería llamar su atención. -Tssss.- volvió a llamar haciendo ese sonidito con la lengua, parecía que Rass le oía pero no le daba mucha importancia. Subió los hombros dándole a entender que en efecto le estaba escuchando. -Tssssss... Ay no jodas ¡Oye Rass, parame coño!.- grito finalmente producto de que ya estaba fastidiado de que lo ignorasen. La menciona volteo mirándolo con sorpresa y sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

-¿Y con esa boca le hablas a los niños?- interrogo Rass curvando levemente los labios.

-Mujer, llevaba rato llamándote y me ignorabas.- contradijo Bonnie cruzándose de brazos, mientras se recostaba en la pared detrás de el. -¿Que haces aquí? Todavia no inicia tu turno, es mas ni ha acabado el de Graham.

-Vine a almorzar con Kat, Lia, Mel y una amiga de mi padre.

-¿Almorzar? Pero son casi las cuatro de la tarde ¿Que ustedes no comen a medio día?.

-Err... Estábamos acompañando a Gemma a hacer mercado, luego quiso comprarme ropa y bueno, veme aquí.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Gemma? ¿Gemma Vidal? ¿La Gemma que se la pasaba peleando con Albert.- pregunto el conejo sorprendido. Otra mas a quien tenia años sin ver. Rass asintió como respuesta. -Vaya, tenia tiempo sin saber de ella... Eso explica que estés vestida así, creí que Foxy te había re-diseñado el guardarropa.

-Oye, hablando de eso ¿Donde están los demás?

-Ahh, ellos están en Parts &amp; Device, nos gusta estar ahí cuando no estamos sobre el escenario haciendo el show, ven conmigo, ya estaba por ir para allá.- respondió tomándola por los hombros y empujándola a través del restaurante, haciendo maniobras como quien juega uno de esos videojuego de carreras. -Estoy seguro de que a tu señor le alegrara verte.- menciono con una sonrisita algo picara mientras guiñaba el ojo.

-Calla conejo...- le replico dándole un fuerte pisotón cuando paro para poder abrir la puerta.

-A que la... Es testaruda la niña.- dicho esto literalmente la empujo dentro de la habitación, donde lo primero que vio fue a Freddy sentado en una silla que quien sabe de donde había salido, quien la miraba con una ceja arriba y mueca de curiosidad.

-Uh, hola Rass, aun no es tu turno, el de Graham ni ha terminado.- menciono el castaño haciendo que Rass sintiera un Deja vu.

-Como ya dije, solo vengo de paso.

-Vino con los de siempre y a que no adivinan con quien mas.- salto Bonnie levantando su dedo indice a la vez que hacia la pregunta. Los demás intercambiaron miradas, subiendo los ojos al no saber de que hablaba el bajista. -Viene con Gemma.

-¿¡Con Gemma!?.- exclamo Chica, altamente emocionada por oír el nombre de su vieja amiga. -Bueno, creo que era de esperarse, viéndote puesta esa ropa.

-¿Tan obvio es?

-Yarr. Yo creo usted se ve bastante bien vestida así.- opino Foxy sonriendo amablemente, provocando que las mejillas de nuestra guardia se tiñeran de un leve rosa.

-Gracias...

-¡Si! ¡Pareces toda una pirata! ¡Y hasta combina con el collar que Foxy te regalo!.- exclamo la rubia, tomando en sus manos el colgante dorado.

-Correcto... ahora que lo recuerdo.- musito Freddy llamando la atención de los demás. -Eh, de casualidad una muchacha como de la edad de Katchess, de cabello negro y azul, es tu prima ¿no?.

-Si... Es Melody, la gemela de Kat... De hecho me sorprende que hayas dicho "de la edad de Kat" por lo general nadie cree que tienen la misma edad.- respondió Rass con curiosidad por saber a que se debía la pregunta.

-Créeme, adivinarle la edad a alguien no es nada difícil para mi.- respondió el vocalista sereno. -Solo pregunto porque, de las pocas veces que la vi en la fiesta suya, se encontraba hablando con el manager, creí que era otra aspirante al puesto de guardia.

La guardia paso su mano por el flequillo al oír eso, era una maña que tenia y que hacia cuando algo la confundía. ¿Melody? Melody Williams ¿hablando con el manager? ¡Eso no tenia sentido! La mujer armo un escándalo al enterarse que Lia y Kat la habían acompañado en su trabajo, la retagila la escucharon hasta los vecinos ¡Casi se los comía! y que ellas estuviese hablando con Mathers no podía ser algo bueno, ya hasta se imaginaba a la de ojos azul claro amenazando al bigotudo. Ay santa madre del endoesqueleto, a saber que habrá "hablado" con el.

Sus pensamientos quedaron en el aire al oír la puerta abrirse dando paso a la figura bajita de Lia.

-Kat tenia razón, estas aquí. ¿Como están?.- fue lo primeo que dijo, saludando amablemente a los animatronicos. -Rass ya nos vamos, Kat y los demás están esperando afuera.-

-Oh, si ya voy.- respondió sacudiendo su cabeza para volver al mundo real por completo. -Los veré mas tarde. ¡Adiós!- dicho esto se fue del lugar junto a la rubia.

-Oh, sin beso ni nada ¿que clase de despedida es esa, Foxy?.- comento Bonnie burlón, para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Chica.

* * *

(**_1): Como sinceramente no tengo idea de si le dieron apellido a Phone Guy, yo utilizo este porque es el apellido del hombre que invento el teléfono._**

**_Get the cool..._**

**_Get the cool shoeshine__~!_**

_**¿Que les pareció? Adelante, pueden lanzar tomates. Se que quieren, lo veo en sus ojos, lo desean! (?**_

**_Un agradecimiento especial a Shayera Todd Kaplan! ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme usar a sus sexys Gemma y Roxy (Hasta Kuro tuvo su cameo, men) Se nota bastante la esencia de la señora en este cap. (sobre todo por lo de los pechos-aplasta-cara)_**

**_Bueno, gente, luego de pensarlo bastante, he llegado a una conclusión: ¡Este fic oficialmente tendrá segunda parte!. ¿porque? Bueno, me he pasado tanto con el misterio que verdad se me haría imposible contarlo todo en tan poquito tiempo. Pero también tengo que preguntar ¿Que piensan sobre ello? porque bueno, ¿para que hacerla si nadie la va a leer? ¡Dejen sus comentarios al respecto!_**

**_Segunda conclusion menos importante: ¿Saben? uno sabe que ha estado mucho en internet cuando lee un fic DrossGerman (Y si, me refiero al Dross de "Coño, verga, marico ¡NO JODA!" y el German de "Ho-Hola soy German y te apuesto una piedra a que leyeron esto con las voces de ambos" :D. Pregunta: ¿Cual fue la pareja mas rara sobre la que han leido? No es por nada, solo quiero saber :3_**

**_See ya!_**


	14. Una mala noche

**_¡Oh my god, Oh my god! ¡OH MY FUCKING GOD! ¿Ya vieron el trailer del 4 juego? ¡Lo acabo de ver! Y orgullosamente puedo decir que lo vi 57 min luego de que Scott lo subiera 7u7 *Presumida mode On*. Yo dije, yo dije desde un principio que el cuarto juego debia de ser en una casa ¡y la pegue! He muerto, he muerto de verdad. Por Azami que si me consiguiera a Scott le pediría sus pantalones(? (no, no les dire porque). No puedo esperar a jugarlo ; u ;_**

**_Ahora los ¡Sexys RV's! (Fueron mas poquitos que en el otro unu)_**

**_Hashashin: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me alegra que te gustara! Jajaja, perdona eso, no era mi intencion x3. Pos, pos, vengase conmigo, unase a los testigos de Azami-sama, tenemos galletas, coca-cola y poderes oculares (? ¡Disfruta!_**

**_Fucsia1700: Shi wey, son kawaiiosidad en spray (? Abrazaditoooos, ay bien junticoooos (?Tambien pense en ello xD Ñahaha, mas o menos, tu sabes que cuando uno anda sin dormir de alguna manera le afecta, a mi me pasa que ando en plan zombie y si me hablas no te escucho un carrizo de lo que dices y bueno a ella le afecta asi :3 Yay! Creo que ha llegado el momento de usar mi cañón nuevo 7u7._**

**_Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Yo tampoco lo sabia! Si no fuera porque me antoje de buscar en la categoria "Web Shows" nunca lo habria descubierto. Gracias, esa era la idea ^^. Shi, ya tengo varias ideas en mente para la nueva temporada owo. ¿Hacer que? ¿Tomarle fotos a Gemma mientras manosea a Rass o colocarse sobre Lia con posiciones indecorosas e intenciones nada decentes? Pos a las dos esta la misma respuesta: Se aprovecha de su sexyseidad ewe. ¡Ya no esperes mas! ¡Disfruta!_**

**_Advertencia: Es posible que no entiendan muy bien el capitulo hasta que suba el siguiente, asi que al leer esto acceden a leer bajo el riesgo de quedar jodidamente confundidos. He dicho._**

* * *

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_Cap. 13_**

**_Una mala noche._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

"¡Cuídense andando por ahí tan de noche! ¡Adiós!" Eso fue lo último que le habían oído decir a Gemma antes de irse de su casa, esta ultima se había quedado parada en la puerta mirándolos alejarse. Lo gracioso era que al saber que Kat y Lia acompañarían a Rass en su trabajo, la pelirroja mayor no paso de decir "Ah, bueno, algo de compañía nunca esta de mas, ya saben tres cabezas piensan mejor que una" mientras Mel había armado un escándalo... Menos mal que la pelinegra no estaba en ese momento, porque de haber sido así... La que se iba a armar. El paradero de la Williams se había vuelto un verdadero misterio desde luego de un par de horas luego de volver a casa de Gemma y Roxy, ella solo llego, estuvo acostada en el sofá un rato, comió un bocadillo y de ahí a saber a donde fue.

Y cuando su hermano le preguntó a donde iba, ella solo volteo y dijo "Voy a salir". Melody siempre fue una mujer de pocas palabras, asi que intentar hacerle decir mas sería algo que tardaría un buen rato, por no decir que toda la noche.

Y pues bueno, ahí estaban de nuevo, recién entraban en el establecimiento, como de costumbre no habían muchos empleados salvo Mike claro, quien esperaba el final de su turno sentado en una de las mesas del local.

-Buenas noches Mikey.- exclamo Rass levantando la mano para llamar la atención del ojiazul.

-Uh, hey ¿Que hacen todos aquí? Estamos básicamente a minutos de las doce.- preguntó Schmidt curioso al ver que los amigos de su compañera habían entrado en vez de acompañarle hasta la puerta como habían hecho antes.

-Pues vamos a acompañar a Rass.- respondió Lia haciendo que el guardia se quedarse estático.

-¿Que? Eso no es buena idea... Yo... Te podrías meter en problemas.- murmuró con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Mike, ellos se saben todo el cuento, yo les dije lo que Scott dijo por el teléfono la primera noche.- Mike levanto la mirada al oírle decir eso. Rass había captado a la perfección el porque de la actitud del chico. -Además, creo que no hay persona en esta ciudad que no se sepa el cuento.- "Y por eso nadie nunca se mete a robar, de que Lia y Kat entraron tan fácil ese dia, estarían robando aquí a cada rato si no fuera por las historias. ¿Que va a alegrar eso?" pensó para si misma rodando los ojos. La pizzería necesitaba urgente un mejor sistema de seguridad o al menos cerraduras buenas.

-Bueno... Deberían decirle al manager al menos.

-Hm, si ¿Donde esta?.

-Me imagino que en su oficina... Ah, no, allá esta.- el trío siguió con la mirada por donde el guardia apuntaba, encontrándose efectivamente con el bigotudo quien hablaba por su teléfono caminando de un lado al otro, casi parecía que el suelo se india con cada paso, a ese ritmo pronto abriría un hoyo en el piso.

-Oh, bien, la verdad no me alegra la idea de volver a la oficina de Mathers desde lo que paso la última vez.- comento Rass recordando el como de la nada había despertado en el suelo y bajo la mirada de un par de... Bueno, un par de cuencas vacías.

-¿Eh? ¿Que te paso?- preguntó Schmidt trayendola de vuelta al mundo real y logrando que diera un saltito del susto.

-Err...- Rass se quedo paralizada, ¿Que diablos se supone que debía decir? "No mucho, me desmaye y lo primero que vi al despertar fue un Freddy dorado y sin ojos. Nada fuera de lo normal"

Kat rodó los ojos.

-Ah, mira, el encargado ya terminó su llamada, vamos a hablarle.- dicho esto, Kat comenzó a empujar a su prima lejos Mike con una mano, mientras que con la otra halaba a Lia. Por su lado Mike se quedo mirándolos con la cabeza ladeada. -Me debes una, idiota.- le murmuró entre dientes con una mirada acusadora.

-Eres todo un amor Katchy.

-Oh, pero si es mi guardia estrella.- musito Mathers con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Que hacen todos aquí?

-Justo de eso queríamos hablar.- el primero en hablar fue Kat, quien coloco su mejor voz firme. -Señor Mathers, a mi y a Lia nos gustaría acompañar a mi prima en su trabajo.

Al escuchar esto la sonrisa del hombre se borro, dando paso a una mueca de confusión imposible de esconder. El solo pensar que alguien quería estar ahí voluntariamente... Wow, era de admirarse.

-¿Están seguros de ello? Podría ser peligroso...

-Al contrario, mas bien seria algo ventajoso.- interrumpió el pelinegro logrando que el manager lo mirase aún mas confundido. -¿Nunca lo había pensado? Con mas de un guardia las cosas serian menos complicadas, mírelo de esta manera; mientras Rass se ocupa del monitoreo de las cámaras, Lia y Yo estaríamos al pendiente de las puertas, así no habría necesidad de gastar energía en las luces pues nosotros estaríamos vigilando los pasillos, con ayuda de un par de linternas que trajimos.

-B-Bueno, colocando lo así...- el mayor se llevo la mano a la barbilla con gesto pensativo, a decir verdad nunca había visto las cosas de la manera en el muchacho lo había planteado. ¡Hasta algo de razón tenia el condenado!

-¿Entonces si podemos quedarnos?- Preguntó Lia, con sus mejores ojos de perrito rogón.

El manager suspiro.

-De acuerdo.- dijo finalmente, para luego agregar; -Sólo espero que no estén muy incómodos en la oficina, con ustedes tres, mas el nuevo guardia podrían quedar…

-Eh, momento ¿cual nuevo guardia?.- interrumpió Rass, mirando al hombre confundida y algo temblorosa. Ay dios, le podría pegar algo al pobre al ver a Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y/o Foxy entrar de lo mas normalito a la oficina como habían acostumbrado a hacer.

-Oh si, olvide decirle que tendría un poco de compañía, pero descuide, será de ayuda.- dicho esto el hombre comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del local, murmurando un "Buena suerte" en bajito antes de cerrar la puerta. Por su lado el trío se quedo mirando a la puerta, sin saber muy bien que diantres pasaba.

Rass chasqueo la lengua con molestia.

-Ese hijo de su mamá ¿Como es que nadie me dijo nada sobre ese supuesto guardia nuevo?- la Walker se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada con un obvio enojo tatuado en su rostro. -Es decir ¿Tan mala guardia soy o como es el cuento?

-Rass, no le pongas cuidado a ello.- Kat le coloco la mano sobre la cabeza mientras decía esto, revolviendole el cabello. Ella por su parte se limito a lanzarme una mirada acuchilladora, por alguna razón Kat tenia una extraña adicción a hacer eso, el hombre literalmente amaba dejarla como bruja solo para fastidiar.

-Eh, chicos.- llamo Lia. -Vamos a la oficina, faltan dos para las doce ¿recuerdan?.

-Cierto, circulando entonces.- Dicho esto comenzaron a caminar directamente a la oficina de seguridad, debían apresurar el paso, no fuese a ser que el supuesto guardia nuevo le pegara algo al verlos caminar por ahí, aunque a decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba eso seria bastante entretenido. Si Bonnie se divertía tanto apareciendo en la puerta solo para ver la expresión de susto del guardia ¿Quien dice que ella no podía? -Uhh, eso es cruel hasta para ti, Rass.- murmuró para si misma. -Es cruel hasta para Katchy... Y eso es mucho.

-Nah' ni tanto, si pudiera lo haría.- pronunció Kat con los brazos flexionados detrás de la cabeza, mientras miraba a su prima con una ceja arriba y una media sonrisa.

-¿C-Como sabes lo que...?

-Llevas rato pensando en voz alta.- interrumpió ampliando la sonrisa hasta hacerlo algo burlona. -Por lo general haces eso cuando estas molesta. Relájate, míralo por el lado positivo, una noche mas y romperás el récord de Mike ¿Quien se atrevería a quitarte el puesto a ti?

Rass se lo pensó unos segundos... Agh como odiaba cuando tenia razón.

-Que seria de ti sin mi ¿Verdad?.- ¡Demonios! ¿¡Porque seguía pensando en voz alta!?.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la oficina, se encontraron con la agradable sorpresa de que; Las puertas estaban cerradas.

-Esto tiene que ser un chiste.- gruñó Rass quien ya tenia un tic nervioso en la ceja. -¡Oye! ¡Como carajos te llames! ¡ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA!.- grito mientras golpeaba la puerta con la mano, por su lado Lia y Kat se le quedaron mirando.

Luego de oír un sonido provenir de dentro de la oficina, la puerta metálica se deslizo hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto el rostro del guardia y dejando pálido al trío en el proceso.

-Vaya, no es necesaria tanta violencia, prima.- pues si, el rostro detrás de la puerta no era nada mas ni nada menos que uno de ojos azul claro y piel blanca fantasmal, Melody, quien estaba sentada detrás del escritorio con las piernas encima de este.

-¿Melody? ¡Que demonios haces aquí!- antes de que pudiese decir algo, Kat la aparto del camino colocándose frente a su hermana quien se le quedo mirando fijamente. Oh si, la batalla entre azul claro y oscuro se había desatado.

-Vengo a darte una manito aquí.- respondió sonriendole a su hermano, para hacer que este se enojara. -Ya sabes, si no puedes vencerlos, uneteles.

-¡Ahg! ¡Hermana de Kat tenias que ser!- exclamo Rass. Dios, esa si que iba a ser una noche larga y... Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia que demonios iba a hacer cuando los Animatronicos llegaran a la oficina buscándolos.

Ahh...

Viendo el lado positivo, al menos respondió la pregunta de Freddy sobre que era lo que hacia Mel con el Manager.

_**-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Mientras tanto**_

_**.-,-,-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Bonnie levantó la cabeza abriendo los ojos, había despertado gracias a un sonido que verdaderamente no sabia de donde había salido y a decir verdad, venia dándose cuenta de que ya estaba cerrado el establecimiento. Curiosamente el trío de humanos no estaba cerca, ni siquiera se escuchaban sus voces.

Que extraño...

-Tss, oigan, Freddy, Chica, despierten.- llamo el conejo dándose la vuelta a la vez que estiraba los brazos, lentamente sus compañeros abrieron los ojos, dirigiendo sus miradas al Animatronico morado.

-¿Y los marineros?- la cabeza roja de Foxy salio de entre las cortinas de la cueva pirata, había escuchado a Bonnie llamar a los demás, a el también se le había hecho extraño no oír nada.

-¿Uh? Que raro.- murmuró Chica. -Todo esta tan callado como cuando tenemos nuevo guardia.

Gracias a las palabras de Chica, el grupo entero intercambio miradas interrogantes. Eso no... Eso no podía ser.

Pero si bien trataban de ser positivos, para cierto zorro, fue imposible el no pensar lo peor.

"¿Y si la maestre y sus amigos se fueron por mi culpa? ¿Y si la asuste? Oh dios Foxy, ¿En que diablos pensabas al besar a la marinera de esa manera? A-Ahora me siento un violador."

Eso era lo que pensaba el pirata, reprochándose mentalmente. Los había abandonado y todo era su culpa, se sentía de lo peor, hasta se había sentado en un rincón de la cueva.

-De acuerdo, voy a asomarme a la oficina.- dicho esto, Bonnie partió, pasando entre las mesas del dinner area, directamente al pasillo que llevaba a la oficina. Chica por cierto quien había notado la actitud del zorro, fue a la Pirate Cove a ver que era lo que le pasaba, encontrando una no muy inspiradora escena del pelirrojo sentado en la esquina, con una nube negra sobre la cabeza.

-A ver tu ¿Ahora que tienes?.- pronuncio la cocinera ladeando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Foxy volteara a verla. Oh esa expresión en su rostro, Chica la conocía a la perfección así que no tardo mucho en deducir que lo que le ocurría era mas grave de lo que pensó.

Foxy se coloco de frente a ella, aun con ese semblante preocupado en su metálico rostro.

-Estoy algo preocupado... E-Eso es todo.- menciono, desde luego esto no convenció a la rubia, sabia que había algo mas en esa historia que Foxy no le quería contar.

-A mi no me engañas, anda dime que es lo que tienes.

Foxy suspiró. Parecía que al final debía de contarle a la polluela, aunque viendo el lado amable, como ella era una mujer igual que la maestre, a lo mejor y le podía ayudar bastante hablarle y Chica parecía ser la persona indicada para hacerlo.

-Comienzo a sospechar de un mal de amores.- pronuncio Chica, haciéndole caer bruscamente de la nube, estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo de la realidad. -¿Que la guardia no te había correspondido?

Ok, eso si le sorprendió, debía admitirlo, si se lo propusiera Chica podía ser una casamentera que hasta le quitaría el puesto a cupido si así lo quisiera, era increíble la habilidad que tenia para intuir sobre los problemas de la gente. A lo mejor y también podía ser terapeuta o algo así.

-Teóricamente, si...- respondió finalmente llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca.

-¿A que te refieres con teóricamente?.

-Pues... a decir verdad, aunque la maestre me correspondió el beso...- el ambarino se detuvo unos segundos, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada buscando como explicarlo apropiadamente. -No dijo nada mas, no estoy seguro de si siente lo mismo que yo... Si tambien tiene esta misma rara sensacion...

-¿Cual rara sensación?.- los labios de Chica inconscientemente se arquearon luego de decir eso, la verdad no hacia falta preguntar, era mas que obvio, pero ella quería oírlo salir de su boca.

-No sè, es algo nuevo para mi, una sensación rara, retuerce mis circuitos y sobrecalienta mi pecho, hasta hace fallar mi voicebank provocando que me tiemble la voz...- las palabras del pirata se apagaron al escuchar a su acompañante reír, la rubia parecía realmente divertida por algo.

-Oh mi querido Foxy, eso no s una falla. Esa rara sensación que tienes en el pecho es algo conocido como amor. ¿entiendes?.

-¿Amor?

Chica volvió a reír al oírle repetir la palabra al zorro, sus ojos estaban abiertos como nunca y su rostro literalmente desbordaba confusion. Era increíble lo inocente que podía ser a veces, pero sinceramente le parecía divertido y la vez le hacia sentir feliz saber la situación en que el capitán se encontraba.

-Exacto.- musito. -Y deberías tratar el tema con ella, para que así no estés en ese suspenso, solo te falta quitarle pétalos a una margarita en plan "La guardia me quiere, no me quiere" ¡No te quedes solo sentado ahí! ¡Ve por tu chica!

-Si... ¡Tienes razón!.- exclamo levantándose del suelo, con la decisión tatuada en el rostro. Seguidamente abrió las cortina

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Mientras tanto_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Bonnie caminaba sigilosamente por el West Hall, no porque tuviese intensiones de hacer algo, sino porque se había vuelto una costumbre el caminar de espacio y en silencio hasta la puerta de la oficina del guardia... Ademas si nadie se daba cuenta de que el iba para allá, con algo de suerte a lo mejor y lograba darle un pequeño susto a la chica rubia, Lia, si mal no recordaba. A kilómetros se notaba que era asustadiza, aún mas que la guardia.

Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de la puerta, se colocó contra la pared, asomando su cabeza dentro de la habitación como normalmente hacia. Lo primero que vio fue a Katchess recostado a la pared del lado contrario, Lia en cambio estaba del lado donde el estaba, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el ver a la hermana de Kat detrás del escritorio y con la tableta en la mano y por si fuera poco, llevaba el típico uniforme de guardia. Subió su mirada al sentirse observado, en efecto los ojos azul marino del pelinegro estaban sobre él, mirándolo fijamente con una mueca de nervio. Seguidamente comenzó a hacerle señas, moviendo la cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado.

-¿Que...?- antes de siquiera reaccionar, la chica de cabello negro y azul volteo a mirarlo, para luego con un rápido movimiento golpear con fuerza el botón que cerraba la puerta.

La única reacción que tuvo fue por reflejo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar que la puerta lo golpeara en la cara. Mas allá de ello no hizo mas que rascarse la cabeza con el dedo indice, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que diablos había pasado. -De acuerdo, debo ir a decirle esto a Freddy.

Lia pudo ver a través de la ventana como el animatronico morado se iba por donde mismo vino, se veía confundido y a lo mejor estaba algo molesto porque nuevamente le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara. -Pobre conejito...- murmuró para sus adentros, le hacia sentir un poco mal verlo así.

-Demonios Amelia ¡Pon atención! ¡Esa cosa morada casi te pasa por un lado y tu fuiste incapaz de cerrar!- exclamo Melody, se veía realmente molesta por ello. A la mencionada le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío, bien, ya habían dos personas que la hacían temblar al decir su nombre completo.

-¿Que? ¿De que me perdí?- Rass quien estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, miro a su prima interrogante, no estaba viendo que era lo que pasaba por tener la cabeza en otra parte, así que no le dio tiempo de ver quien se había asomado.

-Em, Bonnie, estaba asomado en la puerta.- respondió Kat diciendo lo último entre dientes, le preocupaba que al grupo animatronico le extrañara no verlos y que entre los cuatro llegaran a la oficina, no tenia idea de como reaccionaria su hermana.

-Oh... Hm, eso es normal, a él le gusta hacer eso.

-Me importa un reverendo comino.- gruño Melody. -Esas cosas deben mantenerse lejos de aquí, hay que aguantar hasta las seis ¿recuerdas?

-Caramel, tranquila, no es para que te enojes.- comento la ojiroja estirándose para alcanzar el boton de la puerta para volver a abrirla, esas cosas en serio jodían la energía.

-¿¡Que no es para que me enoje!? ¿¡Que diablos pasa contigo!?.- grito exasperada la de orbes azul claro, la actitud tan relajada de su prima la hacia enojar, como si no estuviese consciente del lugar donde se encontraban. -Hay animatronicos asesinos ahí afuera Rass, a-se-si-nos, son máquinas sanguinarias que no dudaran en matarnos si llegaran a entrar. No entiendo como diablos sigues con vida si tienes esa actitud.

-Pe-Pero Mel...

-¡Pero Mel nada! ¿¡Acaso quieres que esos malditos muñecos nos maten!?

-Melody yo no he dicho eso.- Rass apretó los puños con fuerza al escucharla, estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

-¡Pues pareciera que no te importara! ¿No recuerdas a caso a Jeremy?

-Melody para.- dijo Kat, el sabia que ella no lo hacia con malas intenciones, ella solo quería defenderlos de la "amenaza" a la que creía que se enfrentaban, pero se le había ido de las manos, tanto que recurrió a "eso"

-¿Recuerdas lo que le paso? ¿Recuerdas lo que le hicieron? ¿No?

-Melody detente ahora.

-Esas cosas no son de fiar.

-¡Melody Katherina Williams! ¡Cierra la boca en este mismo instante!.- grito Kat finalmente para hacer callar a su hermana, quien se llevo las manos a la boca, recién se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero demonios, ya era tarde, los orbes carmín de su prima estaban inundados de lagrimas.

-Y-Yo... Yo no...

-Rass, perdón, yo... Yo no quise decir eso, no se que se apodero de mi.- comenzó a decir arrepentida, de verdad que no sabia que le había pasado, el temor de perderla, de perder a su hermano, de perder a Lia, la habían controlado haciendo que dijera cosas que no debía.

-¡Yo quise ayudarlo! ¡Lo juro! ¡Pero no pude! ¡Simplemente no pude! ¡Era una niña!- grito entre sollozos, las lagrimas inundaban su rostro, mientras que una mueca de dolor aparecía.

-Rass...- murmuró Kat, lo destruía verla así, el sabia que le dolía no haber hecho nada, después de todo él estuvo presente ese fatídico día.

-¡Yo no quería que le pasara eso! ¡No fue mi culpa!.- y dicho esto lo que Melody temía ocurrió; Rass corrió fuera de la habitación.

-¡Rass!.- grito Mel, tratando de ir tras de ella, pero la mano de su hermano la tomo por el brazo impidiendo que lo hiciera. Volteo a verlo con lagrimas saliendo incontrolablemente de esos ojos azul claro, Kat la miraba con tristeza, pero seguía sosteniéndola firmemente. Suspiró.

-Déjala, necesita estar sola.

-¿¡Que la deje!? ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?.- La pelinegra lo miro, le clavo los ojos con enojo, pero aún así Kat podía ver lo que había detrás de ese ceño fruncido, veía a una Melody horrorizada, temerosa y que ademas sentía culpa.

-Créeme, ella estará bien, es mucho mas valiente de lo que crees.- miro a su hermano confundida, ahora no sabia ni que pensar. -Ven aquí.- murmuró acercándola a él, rodeándola con los brazos y haciendo que colocara la cabeza en su hombro, podía sentirla temblar y sus manos estaban literalmente heladas. -Shh, esta bien, te prometo que nada malo nos pasara.- dicho esto la chica rompió a llorar, como odiaba esa habilidad que tenia Katchess para encontrar la manera de calmarla, pero a la vez lo agradecía, agradecía saber que lo tenia a el siempre que lo necesitara, aún cuando vivían tan lejos.

Solo esperaba que esta vez, ese "prometo que nada nos va a pasar" sirviera tan bien como la ultima vez.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Foxy venia a toda velocidad por el pasillo, luego de su conversación con su oradora motivación personal (osea Chica) había salido de su cueva directamente a la oficina para buscar a la guardia, necesitaba hablar con ella urgente, así podría aclararse la mente de una vez por todas. Pero lo que no contaba era que alguien mas venia corriendo del lado contrario, lo cual trajo como consecuencia que ambos chocaran y cayeran al piso.

El zorro quedo aturdido unos segundos, pero se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al descubrir que con quien había chocado no era nada mas ni nada menos que la persona que buscaba.

-F-Foxy.- el zorro se quedo paralizado al oírle decir su nombre con la voz quebrada, fue aún peor cuando vio que la chica venia llorando a mares, realmente le hizo sentir mal verla así.

-M-Maestre.- se levanto colocándose de rodillas frente a ella. -¿Que le sucedió? ¿Se encuentra bien?- murmuró pasando su pulgar delicadamente por las mejillas de la humana, limpiando las lagrimas que salian de sus orbes carmín. Ella solo reacciono abalanzándose sobre el zorro y aferrándose fuertemente. Foxy estaba realmente confundido ahora, no sabia si eso significaba algo, pero por el momento se preocuparía por saber que era lo que le sucedía a su contramaestre.

-N-No quiero hablar de eso.- naturalmente el pirata se sorprendió al oír eso, pero decidió no decir mas y respetar la decisión de la chica. En cambio decidió fijarse mas en la herida que tenia en el brazo.

-Esta bien, se lastimo el brazo, déjeme curarla.- dicho esto la tomo en los brazos y la llevo fuera del pasillo, desde luego al entrar al Dinner area y pasar justo frente al show stage, el resto de los animatronicos se preocuparon al verla así.

-¿Rass?- murmuró Freddy, le extraño ver llorar a la guardia.

-¿Que te paso?- Bonnie pronuncio esto, igual de extrañado que Freddy, no veía llorar a la Walker desde que era una niña.

-¿Estas bien?- completo Chica preocupada.

-Ella... Esta bien.- respondió Foxy, seguidamente se acercó a los otros, cuidando que ella no escuchara. -¿Pueden ver que paso en la oficina mientras yo le coloco una venda o algo? Cuando la encontré lloraba a mares.

-De acuerdo.- respondió Chica, el zorro asintió y siguió caminando, mientras los otros se le quedaron mirando hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Seguidamente, la única mujer del grupo suspiró. -Bueno, vamos a ver que rayos esta pasando en esa oficina.- dijo con decisión, el oso y conejo asintieron, encaminándose a la oficina.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

-Melody ya cálmate.

El pelinegro miro a la mencionada a los ojos con firmeza mientras la sentaba sobre la mesa, buscando lograr que dejara de lagrimear. Lo peor del caso es que no sabia a donde diablos había ido Rass o que estaría haciendo... Uff, solo esperaba que estuviese bien. Además, conociendo a Chica seguro estaría tratando de hacerla sentir mejor y Freddy siempre se las arreglaba para hacer que dejara de llorar cuando era una niña, seguro que ahora también podría alegrar a la "pequeña guardia". Ahh... Como agradecía lo mucho que los animatronicos estaban encariñados con ellos, hasta le daba algo de vergüenza por haber desconfiado al principio.

-¡Kyaaaa!.- al oír a su hermana gritar, Kat volvió a caer a la realidad, levanto la mirada para luego escuchar un fuerte golpe.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!- exclamo el conejo llevándose las manos a la cara, en efecto Melody le había soltado un golpe en toda la nariz... Ahora Bonnie si que se sentía oficialmente el saco de boxeo de la pizzería.

-¡Atrás cosa morada con cara de perro!.- grito la ojiazul amenazado al animatronico con lo primero que encontró; una caja vacía de pizza. Bonnie por su lado se levanto indignado por como le habían dicho.

-¿De perro? ¡Soy un conejo, señorita! ¿Acaso las orejas no dicen nada?- la humana se quedo estática al oírle hablar, se había vuelto mas pálida y abría y cerraba la boca sin dejar salir ni un sonido. Cuando logro salir del shock hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió; golpear al conejo en la cabeza fuertemente con la caja. -¡Auch! ¿¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!?.

-E-Esa cosa ¿A-Acaba de hablarme?.- murmuró totalmente confundida.

-En efecto y debo agradecerle, llevaba todo el día queriendo hacer eso.- Freddy fue quien tomó la palabra, colocándose delante de Bonnie quien lo miro como diciendo "¿¡Estas hablando en serio!?". -Ahora, porfavor cálmese, se que esta asustada y confundida, nuestra guardia también lo estuvo al principio, pero le aseguro que no somos como usted piensa, señorita Melody.

Los ojos de la mencionada se abrieron como platos al oírlo, ¿Como es que hablaban tan naturalmente? ¿A que se refería con "nuestra guardia también lo estuvo al principio"? y aún mas importante ¿Como es que sabia su nombre?

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

Freddy sonrió.

-No es lo único que sé.- musito con la misma sonrisa. -Es mi trabajo saber lo que le gusta a mis niños, me siento algo avergonzado por no haberte reconocido antes, has cambiado bastante, pero aun te recuerdo a la perfección. Tu nombre es Melody Katherina Williams, pero prefieres que solo te digan Mel, tienes diecinueve años, tu color favorito es el azul, te encantan los perros, sobre todo los Huskys siberianos, tu postre favorito es el Brownie con helado y le tienes fobia a las arañas.

De acuerdo, eso si la había dejado sorprendida, pero por si no fuera suficiente la sorpresa crecio al ver que Lia y Kat se les acercaban y los trataban con total confianza.

-Bonnie, Freddy, Chica ¿Que sucede?- preguntó Katchess, colocándose frente a su hermana quien seguía tratando de asimilar las cosas.

-Eso queríamos saber Katchy- respondió Chica. -Vimos a Rass, Foxy la llevaba en brazos, estaba llorando.

Kat y Lia intercambiaron miradas. Justo cuando Mel había dejado de sentirse culpable.

-Digamos que... Ahh... Sin querer le hicimos recordar algo doloroso.

-¿uh? ¿Que pasó?

-No es... Buen momento para hablar de eso. Cambiando el tema ¿Donde esta mi prima?.

-Esta con Foxy, se había lastimado y el le iba a colocar una venda.- respondió Chica haciendo que un aura oscura apareciera al rededor de Katchess junto a una sonrisa de psicópata.

-Déjame ver si entendí, Rass esta con el zorro, SOLA.- murmuró diciendo lo último entre dientes, mientras colocaba una sonrisa que haría temblar a cualquiera. Verdaderamente la idea no le simpatizaba mucho que digamos.

-Ejeje, si, pero la esta cuidando bien, eso es seguro.- comento Chica algo temblorosa por la sonrisa perturbadora del chico, colocandose detrás de Lia, quien estaba detrás de Bonnie, quien estaba detrás de Freddy, quien era usado como escudo.

Si de por si las cosas ya iban bastante mal esa noche, paso de mal a peor gracias a un pequeño olvido; las luces junto a la puerta se habían quedado activadas y eso provocó que la energía se agotase, lo cual trajo como consecuencia...

Si, se fue la luz.

De un segundo a otro, la pizzería entera quedo sumida en la oscuridad, segundos de tinieblas y silencio sepulcral fueron interrumpidos gracias a un curioso mecanismo de emergencia. Los ojos y boca de Freddy se iluminaron, comenzando a parpadear al ritmo de la melodía que salia del cuerpo del oso, el toreador de marzo en su versión de caja de música era lo único que se escuchaba.

Extrañamente esto produjo que a los humanos un escalofrío les recorriera la espalda, la melodía resonaba en toda la pizzería, parecía atravesar las paredes, pero extrañamente te hacia tener una sensación de inseguridad, netamente contraria a lo que debía causar como mecanismo de emergencia para cuando se agota la luz.

Si que daba mala espina, de hecho, Lia pudo sentir un temor inexplicable apoderarse de su cuerpo, hasta el punto en que inconscientemente se aferro con fuerza al brazo de Katchess, acción que Melody repitió solo que en vez del brazo se aferro al torso de su hermano.

-Freddy detén eso.- dijo la polluela notando lo que la canción estaba causando en los humanos, aún con la escasa luz, pudo ver como las dos mujeres se escudaban usando al pelinegro.

-Uh, lo lamento.- murmuró el oso deteniendo la música, dejando que solo sus ojos brillaran en la oscuridad.

Un minuto...

Los ojos de Kat abrieron de golpe.

-¡Ahh! ¿Es que no va a pasar algo bueno esta noche?.- gruñó golpeando fuertemente el escritorio con la mano. Seguidamente tomo la mochila de Rass comenzando a buscar en ella.

-¿Uh? ¿Que te sucede?- preguntó Lia.

-Lia, Rass esta allá afuera, en la oscuridad.

-Oh joder, es cierto ¿Como lo olvidamos?

-¿Que? ¿De que hablan?- Pronuncio Freddy algo preocupado por el tono que estaban usando. Los tres humanos intercambiaron miradas.

-Rass... Ella le tiene una fobia horrible a la oscuridad.

-Eh ¿No esta muy grande para tenerle miedo a la oscuridad?- dijo Bonnie a modo de broma, ganando miradas acuchilladoras por parte del grupo de humanos.

-Cierra la boca Totoro, tu no tienes idea.- gruñó Melody, logrando nuevamente que Bonnie la mirase indignado.

-Se los contaremos luego- dijo Kat, sacando de la mochila un par de linternas y lanzando una a Lia.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Habían decidido dispersarse y buscar por la pizzería, a Melody le había tocado buscar en dinner area, pero basándose en lo que recordaba y lo que sabia de su prima no se le hizo difícil deducir donde estaría; En la Pirate cove.

-¿Prima, estas?- murmuró asomándose levemente por la cortina purpura. En efecto ahí estaba, sentada en el suelo con el rostro oculto en las piernas y una pequeña lámpara en un lado.

-Hola...- respondió subiendo la mirada.

-Sabia que estarías aquí.- comento sentándose en un lado de ella. -Pero ¿Porque estas sola? ¿No estarías con el zorro?

-Foxy se preocupo cuando me dio un ataque de nervios por la oscuridad, ya sabes que comienzo a temblar como gelatina, así que me dejo esta luz de emergencia mientras iba a activar el generador.- respondió levantando la lamparita. -eh ¿Ya los conociste?

-Podría decirse que Kat y Lia me los presentaron.

-Seguro se preocuparon al verme llorar.

-Si... Sobre eso...- musito llevándose la mano a la cabeza, desviando la mirada. -Lamento lo que dije, no fue mi intención lastimarte, es solo que me dio miedo que les pudiera pasar algo, tu y Lia son como mis hermanas y Kat es como mi mejor amigo.

-Mel, no importa, se que no lo hacías con mala intención, lo que me dolió fue la manera en que lo dijiste.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, sabes que yo quería mucho a Jeremy y que luego de lo que le paso deje de acompañarlos cuando venían con el tío Albert.

-Lo sé, yo también quería mucho a Jeremy... Me habría encantado haber hecho algo.

-Pero eras una niña ¿Que podías hacer?

-Tienes razón.

-Entonces ¿Estamos bien rojita?- pronuncio sonriendo levemente.

-Desde luego que si, azuleja.- respondió para luego abrasar a su prima. Y justo después, la luz volvió. -Parece que Foxy ya arreglo el generador, vamos a buscar a los demás.

Dicho esto ambas salieron de la cueva, en efecto la luz había vuelto por completo en toda la pizzería, Freddy, Kat, Bonnie, Chica y Lia aparecieron por el pasillo que llevaba a los baños y a la cocina, mirando sorprendidos a a las dos chicas. Kat suspiro aliviado, que bien que a esas dos nunca le duraban mucho las discusiones o los enojos.

Por su lado, Foxy apareció por la puerta de Parts &amp; Device a todo lo que da y así mismo corrió hacia la guardia tomándola en brazos y suspendiéndola en el aire, dejando sorprendida a Melody y haciendo que Kat fulminara con la mirada al pirata.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.- preguntó el zorro con un deje de preocupación muy evidente.

-Si, tranquilo.- respondió la guardia, con un leve color rosa en las mejillas, no se esperaba esa accion por parte del pelirrojo.

-Me alegra escucharlo.- pronuncio Kat llamando la atención de la chica. -Ahora bájala zorro.- gruñó tratando de escucharse lo mas amable posible. Foxy arqueo la ceja, pero decidió acceder, el pelinegro siempre fue muy protector, eso lo sabia bien.

-No seas celoso.- murmuró Rass, haciendo que Kat rodara los ojos.

-Bien, ustedes me deben unas cuantas explicaciones.- dijo Freddy cruzando los brazos y mirando interrogante al grupo de humanos.

-Nos.- corrigió Chica. -Nos deben unas explicaciones.

* * *

_**Y lo dejo hasta aqui porque soy malvada :D**_

_**Aunque lo sentí medio corto, pero igual, si lo alargaba mas creo que ya seria el penúltimo capitulo. Asi es señores, es el comienzo del fin (?**_

_**Pueden lanzarme tomates si quieren por todo el tiempo que tarde UvU (Pero ya que estamos en eso, de paso tirenme un Review tambien :v.)**_

_**Muchos feel para un capitulo ¿no? Pues preparense porque en el siguiente habrán mas y como soy malvada les adelantare que se descubrirá que la fobia a la oscuridad de Rass no es solo una fobia común, el porque de la actitud de Mel y un dato del pasado sobre porque Kat siempre es tan protector.**_

_**Yo solo quiero ver el mundo arder :D.**_

_**See ya! **_


	15. Chilldren Record III

**_Hello! Hello, Hello!_**

**_¿Como estan? Yo estoy entre emocionada (OMFG, Ya salio el cuarto juego!) y deprimida (Es, el fin, ya llego...)_**

**_No se, en serio me ha dolido en el alma ver la imagen en la pagina de papi Scott, me habria encantado que en serio lo sacara en Octubre, asi pudo haber retrasado un poco el fin. Pero bueno, no los quiero deprimir ¡Aqui el nuevo capi!_**

**_Reviews sexys y sensuales:_**

**_Aelitashi: Oh, muchas gracias ^^ Si, ese era el punto, justamente xD. Y no se... quiza tambien mueras de Feels en este capi. Me alegra mucho que te caiga bien, ella no es mala, solo que es muy impulsiva y protectora, pero aqui entenderás mejor su actitud. Oh, bien, la tendre en cuenta, sinceramente de ella solo he escuchado su cover de Sembonzakura (es hermoso *-*) Si, lo note, por lo general, Stalkeo un poco el perfil de mis nuevos lectores y tu fecha de ingreso era bastante reciente (Mori de amor al ver que tu primer favorito era una historia mia, lo siento tenia que decirlo, muchas gracias w) _****_Saludos y abrazos igual! Y si tienes problemas con algo aqui, no dudes en mandarme un mensaje. Espero te guste._**

**_Yami Airashi: Muaha, tranquila mi arma, esa era la idea :3 Si... Creo que el siguiente puede ser el ultimo, ¡pero tranquila! Ya hare la segunda temporada nun. ¡Fuck yeah! ¡Desde la nubesita es mas hermoso!. ¿En serio lo crees? ¡Muchisimas gracias! TTATT_**

**_Adevrtencia: Este capitulo contiene Flashbacks de los que Sui Ishida estaría orgulloso, asi que leen bajo el peligro de que les de en el corazón de alguna manera. Ya dije._**

* * *

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-._**

**_Chilldren Record III._**

**_-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-._**

_"Ese botón rojo..._

_Si me atrevo a presionarlo... Todo va a volver a empezar ¿Verdad, Kaiba-sensei?"_

Luego de las palabras de la rubia, el grupo de humanos decidió tomar asiento. Bueno ¿Que mas quedaba? Sabían bien que ni Freddy ni ninguno de los otros animatronicos se iban a quedar tranquilos tan fácil y que no los dejarían hasta que les dieran una explicación.

Ahh... Tantas cosas raras habían ocurrido desde la llegada de la guardia y sus amigos, pero de verdad que esta era la noche mas rara, o al menos para Bonnie así era, era la primera vez que los veía de esa manera; Kat tenia un semblante de tristeza, totalmente distinta de su típica mirada seria, la bajita, Lia, ella se notaba que estaba sin saber que decir mucho menos que hacer, solo se mantenía callada, mirando a Rass quien estaba acostada en el suelo usando las piernas del pelinegro como almohada, por su lado esa muchacha, la de cabello azul, Melody si mal no recordaba, tenia los dedos sobre los labios desviando la mirada.

Freddy tomo asiento en una de las sillas que habían acercado al show stage donde los humanos estaban sentados de modo que hacían una especie de círculo. Por otro lado apareció Chica pasandole una pequeña taza a la castaña y otra a la pelinegra, había estado en la cocina preparando un té para calmarles los nervios a ambas chicas.

-Gracias Chica.- musito la guardia agradeciendo a la polluela quien por cierto al igual que los otros estaban en su forma humanizada por petición de Rass para hacer que Melody se sintiera mas en confianza, aunque claro, al principio esto no hizo mas que apanicarla mucho más aún.

-A-Así que, en verdad ustedes no son malos ¿verdad?.- Melody dijo esto mientras miraba hacia adelante con algo de vergüenza.

-No, no lo son.- respondió Rass mirándola sonriendo cálidamente. Ella no entendía como hacia su prima para seguirle sonriendo aún después de las cosas que le había dicho.

-Nunca lo hemos sido.- replanteo Freddy por su lado. -Un pequeño error lo comete cualquiera, solo que nuestro "pequeño error" nos trajo como consecuencia una mala reputación.

-Y-Ya veo... Lamento lo que dije.- Melody bajo la mirada luego de decir esto, haciendo entender que estaba realmente arrepentida.

-No es nada querida.- dijo Chica sonriendo.

-Cierto marinera Melody, no se sienta mal, usted no lo sabia.- esto lo dijo Foxy, ciertamente buscaba hacerla sentir mejor, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que quería saber que había pasado en la oficina.

-Es cierto... Pero algo que si es verdad es que Melody tiene un buen gancho.- comentó Bonnie llevándose las manos a la nariz... Uff, aún le dolía de solo acordarse.

Melody sonrió.

-Lo siento, Bonnie.

-Esta bien, supongo que en parte fue mi culpa, te tome por sorpresa.- respondió el conejo mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su mano.

-Pero...- la voz de Freddy se hizo resonar haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre el. -Aún no nos han dicho que paso en la oficina.- musito con seriedad, clavando sus orbes azules en los humanos.

-Oh, claro, eso... ¿Están seguros de que en serio lo quieren saber?.- preguntó Melody temiendo que lo que iban a contar pudiera hacerlos sentir mal o indignarles. Para sorpresa de ella, los cuatro animatronicos humanizados asintieron con una sincronía impresionante, sin siquiera pensarlo, sin titubear, nada. Mel suspiró. -Bien ¿Por donde empezar?

-La... Pizzería vieja... Muchas cosas pasaron en ella.- comentó Rass viendo que la pelinegra no parecía muy cómoda. -Aún recuerdo como era en sus inicios.

-.-.-.-.-

Flashback

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Tio Al!

-¡Papi!

Los tres gritos infantiles se hicieron escuchar al unisono, haciendo al hombre pelinegro de ojos rojos voltear, notando las tres figuras bajitas que emocionadas de acercaban a el a toda velocidad.

-Hey, pero si son mis niños.- exclamo sonriendo y recibiendo a los niños con los brazos extendidos. -¿Y sus madres?- preguntó curioso al no ver ni a su hermana ni esposa.

-Mamá y la tía Rize se fueron a hacer compras, por eso nos dejaron aquí.- respondió de inmediato un pequeño Katchess.

-Ya veo, descanse entonces soldado, yo me ocupare de cuidar a las damitas ahora.- comento colocando su mano sobre la cabesita negra de su sobrino.

-Hey! ¿Cual damita? ¡Yo soy una mujer grande y puedo cuidarme sola!-exclamo Melody con un semblante orgulloso.

-¿Albert?

-Kyaaaa!- la pequeña pelinegra grito dando un pequeño salto hacia atras por el susto que le había provocado esa voz.

-Uh, lo siento pequeña ¿Estas bien?- el propietario de esa voz le hablo a la pequeña cálidamente haciendo que esta se sonrojara, se trataba de un chico de piel bronceada mas no oscura, de cabello rubio un tanto largo y ojos de un bonito azul celeste.

-Oh vamos Jeremy, no asustes a mi niña.- comento Albert a modo de regaño fingido.

-Lo siento, por cierto ¿Quienes son ellos?

-Oh si, ellos son mis sobrinos, Melody y Katchess.- señaló a los dos gemelos quienes respondieron con un tímido "Hola" -Y ella es mi hija.

El chico pareció sorprenderse, así que se agacho para quedar a su altura justo frente a ella.

-Es un gusto conocerte, soy Jeremy.- dijo el guardia con una sonrisa.

-S-Soy Rass.- musito como respuesta a la vez que se aferraba a su padre con timidez.

-Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tus primos ¿sabes?.- la pequeña castaña no hizo mas que aferrarse con aún mas fuerza, buscando la manera de esconderse detrás del técnico quien la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-Katch, lleva a tus hermanas a sentarse, les enviare a Chica con una buena pizza en un momento.- dicho esto los ojos azul oscuro del azabache se iluminaron, asintiendo con emoción y obedeciendo de inmediato. -¡Asegúrense de sentarse donde yo los vea!- exclamo mirándolos alejarse.

-¿Siempre son tan tímidos?- preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

-Espera a que agarren confianza y se convertirán en unos terremotos.

Y de hecho así fue.

Una vez que el trío le tomó confianza al rubio, estos se habían hecho mas mas amables y... Bueno, hablaban como loros, pero lo que mas le había sorprendido a Albert era el que se volvieran tan apegados a Jeremy, aunque de todas formas tenia sus ventajas, pues así tendría alguien con quien dejarlos mientras que el se disponía a arreglar a los animatronicos.

Pero algo que si había estado notando es que luego de que comenzara a trabajar como guardia nocturno, por eso de la tercera noche mas o menos, el rubio había comenzado a comportarse extraño; no le gustaba estar cerca de los animatronicos, mucho menos que él o los niños lo estuvieran, comenzaba a temblar cuando veía a Toy Chica acercarse ya fuera para llevarles la pizza o para tomar el pedido, ademas de que se tensaba demasiado cuando veia que el iba a la habitación de servicio donde estaban los animatronicos old, digame cuando Rass se iba con el, a ella le encantaba ir a esa habitación, siempre le habían simpatizado mas los old que los toy, cosa que Jeremy no entendía, pues los viejos le producían escalofríos de solo mirarlos.

Entonces llego el día.

El fatídico día en que los miedos de Jeremy cobraron vida y se hicieron realidad.

El rubio Fitzgerald tuvo que ir a una noche extra a la que no debía ir por cierto, pero que gracias a un maldito memo que nadie le dijo que existía fue sin saberlo. Esa noche casi no sale vivo de ahí, dios, tanto los Toy como los Old se habían comportado como bestias, de hecho estaba dudando mucho sobre si llegaría a las seis de la mañana.

Pero afortunadamente lo logró, el reloj había marcado las seis, marcando también el final de ese infierno. Luego de ello Fitzgerald fue transferido al turno de la mañana, siendo reemplazado en la noche por un tal Fritz Smith.

En su turno nuevo, tuvo que estar durante una fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebraría en el establecimiento.

Algo que si le sorprendió bastante fue el ver al técnico Walker entrar al lugar junto con sus niños como lo hacía... Normalmente los viernes, así que desde luego le extraño verlo allí un sábado, bastante tarde a decir verdad, pero le extraño aún mas el ver al Walker con un semblante ansioso, distinto a su usual rostro tranquilo. Dejo que sus sobrinos se fueran a jugar como normalmente lo hacia, su pequeña hija castaña por su lado, fue a partes y servicio, preocupando a Jeremy desde luego.

Pero suponía que la razón por la que la dejo ir hacia allá estaba justo frente a él; Albert caminaba detrás del dueño del local siguiéndolo mientras le hablaba, parecía desesperado, preocupado, triste y a la vez enojado, mientras que el hombre a penas y le hacia caso.

-Oh no.- murmuró el guardia, saliendo a todo lo que da hacia hacia Kid's Cove. Si había un animatronico que se había comportado especialmente extraño la noche anterior había sido Mangle y ahora... Había un niño jugando con ella, sosteniendo su cabeza blanca con sus pequeñas manitos. Demasiado cerca de su rostro. -¡Niño! ¡Aléjate de Mangle!- gritó el ojiazul, tomando al chiquillo por el brazo y alejándolo de la zorra blanca.

-¡Jeremy cuidado!.- le escucho decir a aquella voz familiar para el, una voz masculina, la de su amigo Albert. Pero antes de que pudiera voltear a ver de donde venia aquella voz, sintió como algo se enterraba en su cabeza, se encajaba, apretandola con fuerza, haciendo que un tibio liquido carmesí comenzara a deslizarse por su rostro, acompañado de un dolor punzante y devastador.

Sentía aquellos colmillos incrustarse en su cráneo, perforándolo lentamente, viendo aquella figura corriendo a gran velocidad a el.

-¡Mangle no! ¡Detente por favor! ¿Mangle? ¡Mangle! ¡MANGLE!.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin Flashback

-.-.-.-.-

-Mi tio gritó y gritó, hasta lastimarse la garganta, parecía que trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Mangle, recuerdo que sus ojos eran negros y con una luz roja en ellos, pero cuando ella lo escuchó, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, podría jurar que se veía triste en cuanto soltó a Jeremy.- la voz de Katchess se escuchaba tan distinta a como era normalmente, había tristeza y dolor en sus palabras.

-Recuerdo que cuando salí a ver que era lo que pasaba, me encontré con una escena que me desgarro el corazón por completo.- comento Rass haciendo que Kat la mirase con asombro. -Mi papá, tirado en el suelo gritándole a Jeremy "Vamos Jer, no me hagas esto ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Lo tienes prohibido, maldita sea!" él trataba de no dejar que sus lagrimas salieran, mientras decía que todo estaría bien y que una ambulancia ya vendría, pero en cuanto Melody se acercó... Fue demasiado para él.

-Yo estaba aterrada.- siguió la chica de ojos azules con la mirada perdida. -Aterrada por el hecho de que todos gritaran, aterrada por oír a mi tío gritar así, aterrada... Por ver toda esa sangre cubriendo a Jeremy, r-recuerdo que aunque le costaba mantenerse consciente, el me miró y... Y sonrió, paso su mano por mi mejilla con dificultad y dijo "Estaré bien Melody, no llores"- la voz de la Williams se quebró luego de decir esas palabras y nuevamente sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Mi tío no soporto ver eso.- nuevamente fue Kat quien tomo la palabra pues su hermana no pudo seguir hablando, en cambio solo comenzó a sollozar, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del chico. -Rompió a llorar, puedo jurar que fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que lo vi así y luego... Foxy.- el mencionado se quedo estático al escuchar su nombre. -Yo lo escuché hablar, "No veas eso pequeña, te lo suplico" mientras cubría a Rass para que no viera la escena, creo que ella lloraba.

-Luego llego el hipócrita del dueño.- gruñó Rass -Me halo del brazo y me grito "¿No viste lo que paso? ¡Aléjate de Foxy ahora, niña!" Claro eso me asusto, así que corrí con papá quien ayudaba a los paramédicos a colocar a Jeremy en la camilla, cuando se dio cuenta desde luego que no le gustó así que fue con él y comenzó a gritarle "Le dije que algo malo pasaría, pero usted insistió en no dejarme hacer mi trabajo ¿Esta contento? ¡Esto es su maldita culpa!"... Creo que el resto lo saben, Jeremy perdió su lóbulo frontal, se volvió distinto a como era. Mi papá llego a culparse por lo sucedido, pero por suerte dejo de hacerlo y se dio cuenta de que el verdadero culpable no era otro que el dueño del local, pues el le había advertido que poner en funcionamiento a los Toys sin hacerles mantenimiento podría causar serios daños, pero el no lo dejo arreglarlos. El hombre se saco unas buenas demandas.

De acuerdo, eso respondía la pregunta de Freddy, ahora sabia donde estaban el día del mordisco. El oso volteo a ver a Foxy, tenia los brazos cruzados mientras se afincaba en sus codos, su mirada parecía ida y se notaba algo de tristeza en su rostro. Para Foxy, Mangle era como su hermana menor y la pequeña Mangle era la única de los Toy que se llevaba bien con ellos, los Old como les llamaban los empleados, al pirata se le había destrozado el corazón la primera vez que vio como la desmontaban, la desarmaban y la armaban una y otra vez, pero la gota que repaso el vaso fue cuando la dejaron como un juguete de arma y desarma, de hecho a el le daba pena ver a la peliblanca con todo su endoesqueleto por fuera gracias a que a penas y le quedaban piezas de su traje. Foxy también odiaba que ella tuviera tantas fallas, tenia aún mas que el y eso era decir mucho.

-Pero, recuerdo que las ultimas veces que los vimos fue después de eso, cuando la nueva pizzería abrió.- comento Bonnie algo confundido por ese detalle. -Ustedes venían algunas veces.

-Mi padre amaba su trabajo con todo el corazón, estaba destrozado cuando la pizzería cerró, cuando la pizzería nueva abrió lo contactaron pues era el único que conocía sus sistemas como la palma de su mano. Al principio el rechazó la oferta, pero a mi madre no le gustaba verlo tan mal y aún cuando a ella no le simpatizaba mucho la idea, le dijo que aceptara. Yo solo iba con el porque, era lo mío, me encantaba mirarlo trabajar, algunas veces me dejaba ayudarlo, Kat solo iba para "protegerme" aunque yo no sabia de que y Mel solo se rehusaba a acompañarnos, yo nunca entendi porque de un día para otro había dejado de gustarle... Ja. es interesante lo que la perdida de memoria puede hacer ¿verdad?.- menciono Rass exhalando pesadamente.

El cuarteto de animatronicos humanizados se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar eso.

-¿Perdida de memoria?- repitió Chica aún mas confundida.

-Somos una familia con muy mala suerte, eso lo se desde que era un niño.- comento Kat. -Mis padres necesitaban viajar, así que nos dejaron con el tío Albert y la tía Rize, tres días después nuestro tío fue a llevarnos de vuelta a nuestra casa que estaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos de la de él. El camino estaba demasiado oscuro, hasta el punto en que apenas se veía la carretera, de la nada algo apareció en medio del camino, mi tío trato de esquivarlo pero perdió el control del auto y comenzó a dar vueltas... Lo siguiente que supe fue que de un segundo al otro todo se había paralizado y luego se oscureció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Flashback

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Atención todas las unidades, accidente de transito en la carretera sur de Northway, un adulto y tres menores están atrapados dentro del automóvil cuyos laterales están cerrando el espacio interior del vehículo. "

Un gemido ahogado salio de lo mas hondo de la garganta de Katchess, su visión estaba borrosa y solo podía oír un pitido ensordecedor dentro de sus oidos, trato de acomodarse pero un dolor punzante apareció de repente en la parte alta de su abdomen y en su pierna derecha lo cual hizo que nuevamente dejase escapar un gemido de dolor.

-K-Katch...- al escuchar esa voz, el pelinegro volteo a ver hacia donde estaban sus dos acompañantes, cuando su visión se aclaró finalmente pudo ver lo que ocurrirá justo a unos centímetros, el espacio del vehículo se había vuelto demasiado pequeño así que era básicamente imposible no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. -Kat...- los ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe, su hermana lo miraba con los ojos inundados de terror, los vidrios del auto se habían roto y un gran trozo de cristal fue a dar al abdomen de Melody. -D-Duele.

-M-Mel, tranquila, no... No te muevas.- murmuró en un hilo de voz casi inaudible, viendo como la pelinegra luchaba por no cerrar los ojos, aunque el dolor comenzaba a vencerla.

-R-Rass...- Kat volteo a ver su prima, estaba inconsciente y su rostro cubierto de sangre hizo que el pánico invadiera a la Williams. -E-Ella esta...

-¡No! ¡No lo digas! Nada nos pasará Melody, estaremos bien, lo prometo.- Mel asintió y luego de ello sus ojos terminaron por cerrarse, la perdida de sangre finalmente le hizo perder la consciencia.

Un golpe se escucho en la parte de afuera del auto, luego otro y otro, al tercero la puerta del lado de Melody se abrió y por ella salio un hombre con una especie de palanca en mano y con uniforme de bombero, se quedo mirándolos boquiabierto.

-¡Rápido! ¡Están muy graves!.- grito el hombre mientras cortaba el cinturón que mantenía a su hermana pegada al asiento. El hombre procedió a sacar con cuidado a Mel tratando de no mover el cristal para no causar una nueva hemorragia, perdía mucha sangre lo último que quería era causar otra herida. Seguidamente colocó un collarín al rededor del cuello de la castaña sacándola del vehículo. Luego fue él.

Ademas de los bomberos que había visto anteriormente, también habían paramédicos saliendo de las ambulancias, yendo de un lado a otro tratando de mantenerlos con vida a los cuatro.

_-T-Tío..._

-¡Sigue consciente!.- grito el hombre que lo llevaba, colocandolo sobre una camilla, donde los paramédicos llegaron de inmediato colocándole una mascarilla de oxígeno, el collarín y examinándolo con cuidado.

-Esta aturdido, sus signos vitales son débiles, no hay daños visibles en el cráneo pero hay sangre saliendo de su pierna derecha.

-Creo que su pierna esta rota, revisen bien, puede que las piezas de vidrio lo alcanzaran y están incrustadas en su piel.

_-M-Mel..._

-¡No dejen que despierte en este estado! Necesitamos detener el sangrado y sacar ese cristal del abdomen es muy peligroso, llevensela cuanto antes al hospital.

-¡Su respiración disminuye!

_-R-Rass..._

-Hay laceraciones en su cuero cabelludo.

-¿Fracturas?

-No, pero hay una contusión... Traumatismo.

-Mantengan estables los signos vitales. Podemos salvar a los cuatro y lo haremos.

Con sus pocas fuerzas, trato de seguir con la mirada las camillas que eran subidas a las ambulancias, todo paso tan rápido, justo antes de desmayarse, pudo notar algo en sus amados seres junto a él.

-Están… vivos…- sonrió. -Entonces cumplí mi promesa al final ¿eh?.- y dicho eso, sus ojos se cerraron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin Flashback

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Desperté uno o dos días después, con la pierna y una costilla rota, recuerdo que en cuanto abrí los ojos mamá salto a abrazarme, ella y papà trataban de reconfortar a la tia Rize quien estaba destrozada por el accidente, ella no nos pudo acompañar pues se sentía con algo de malestar. Melody se estaba recuperando, afortunadamente lograron sacar el cristal sin problemas y por suerte no había causado daños que no se pudieran arreglar.

-Gracias a ello, tengo esta cicatriz.- Melody musito esto, a la vez que se subía la blusa, revelando una cicatriz que iba desde abajo de la "costilla falsa" hasta mas abajo de su ombligo. -Sin el respectivo tratamiento, esto estaría peor.

-Rass por otra parte... Sufrió un traumatismo craneoencefalico que de haberse complicado pudo haber dejado daños, a lo mas que llego fue a borrar por completo todos sus recuerdos de año y medio atrás, llevándose también sus recuerdos sobre el mordisco.

-Lo mas curioso del caso es que, cuando nos dieron de alta, una semana después, mi cabello comenzó a caerse del lado donde me golpee la cabeza.- comento Rass. -Cuando volvió a crecer, este era de un color rojo sangre... Irónicamente

-Los médicos estaban sorprendidos, no tenían idea de que pudo causar eso, pero después dijeron que no era la primera vez que pasaba, que a un cantante le había pasado algo parecido pero que su cabello se volvió azul.

-Eso quiere decir que tu cabello rojo...

-No es pintado.- completo interrumpiendo al conejo, quien por cierto estaba boquiabierto a mas no poder, seguidamente volteo a mirar a Melody con la misma expresión y el dedo levantado en dirección a ella.

-El mio si es pintado, Bons.-respondió captando a la perfección el porque de la expresión del pelimorado. -Mama se tiño el cabello como una especie de apoyo para Rass, pues la molestaban mucho por los mechones rojos, años después yo también lo hice.

-Comprendo...- murmuro nuevamente sin salir del asombro.

-Esperen.- interrumpió Freddy. -Si perdiste la memoria ¿Como es que nos acabas de contar todo eso?.

La ojiroja sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Dicen que a veces la solución puede venir del mismo problema, supongo que el golpe que Chica me dio con el Cupcake arreglo algo aquí adentro.- se dio un par de golpesitos en la cabeza con el dedo y luego agrego. -Recordé casi todo el día que Golden me encontró en el suelo de la oficina, algo comenzó a maquinar cuando leí la carpeta de Mangle... El milagro creo que esta en que luego de semejante golpe, siga viva. No dije nada, pues teníamos demasiados problemas con el festival como para sumar otro a la lista, ademas de que no quería preocupar a Katchy

Kat sonrió.

-Creo que les hemos dado mucho que procesar ¿eh?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de esa larga conversación, llena de recuerdos terribles hasta la saciedad, había un aire de tranquilidad en la pizzeria, muy distinta a la tensión que había al comienzo de la noche, hasta podías cortarla con un cuchillo sin filo.

Pero, si bien la historia que habían escuchado, había dejado a los animatronicos, ademas de confundidos y sorprendidos, los había dejado bastante pensativos, aun había algo que no cuadraba y era ese positivismo que tenían los tres humanos. Parecía como si no le dieran mucha importancia al asunto, tanto del accidente, como el mordisco e incluso la perdida de memoria de la guardia. Era increíble que actuaran como si nada hubiese pasado y a decir verdad era algo que tenia muy pensativo al pirata y al vocalista.

Pero bueno, si bien había sido un noche cargada de emociones, la buena noticia era que Melody parecía llevarse bastante bien con el cuarteto, la idea de Rass había resultado a la perfección, con sus formas humanas, ella podía hablarles sin que le diera un ataque de pánico o en su defecto lanzara un golpe al aire (para felicidad de Bonnie). Cosa que alegraba bastante a la guardia, pues le recordaba aquellos días en que los tres iban a la pizzeria, justo antes de aquel fatídico día, cuando lo único importante eran tres cosas: Comer pizza, ver el show y divertirse.

Ahh, pero ni con toda la carga emocional, Foxy se salvo de un regaño de su oradora motivacional personal, quien alego que "aunque le perturbara un poco su positivismo, necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse y ¿quien mejor que el?". Así que sin mas volvió a ir en busca de la Walker...

-Eh... Capitán.

Solo que esta lo encontró primero.

-Oh, contramaestre, justo la estaba buscando.- dijo el zorro volteando a ver a la chica detras de el. -Necesito hablar con usted.

-Oh...- la guardia se sorprendió por las palabras del pelirrojo, pero termino asintiendo.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno ¿Que tenias que hablar conmigo?.

Rass pregunto eso mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la oficina con la espalda apoyada en el escritorio, realmente no tenia ganas de sentarse en la silla, pues esperaba que el frió del suelo la despertara ya que no había tomado café en toda la noche ni ninguna otra fuente de azúcar que la mantuviese alerta (aparte del tè que le dio Chica, pero este mas bien había empeorado la situación).

-Bien... si... um... Ya esta bien, ¿verdad?.- comenzó la conversación con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, la verdad es que no pensó en como diablos debía decirlo.

Rass sonrió.

-Si, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-M-Me alegra que usted y la marinera Melody se hayan arreglado tan rápido, no me gustaría la idea de que este enojada con ella, se ve que en serio la quiere.

-Tienes razón, no podría enojarme con Melody, puede ser algo mandona y muy impulsiva, pero... Ella y Kat son mi todo.- respondió mirando sus manos, jugando con el cierre de su chaqueta. -Son mis hermanos mayores, los conozco desde hace tanto, crecimos juntos y a veces me siento mal por hacerlos preocuparse mas de la cuenta...

-Pero usted no debe sentirse mal por ello, no lo hace con mala intención.- musito Foxy, sentándose en un lado de la guardia.

-Lo se, les importo tanto como ellos a mi.- levanto la mirada, colocandola sobre los ámbares del pirata que la veían con cierta fascinación y ternura. -Dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga, por eso me gusta pensar que el accidente en el auto de papá trajo algo bueno.

-¿Y que fue?- pregunto con curiosidad, haciendo que la chica soltase una leve risilla.

-Bueno, Katchy ese día juro protegerme a mi y a Mel hasta el fin de sus días... Pero no contaba con que a esa promesa también se sumaria Lia. Ademas, de no ser por ese accidente, no habría seguido viniendo a la pizzeria, no habría aprendido algunos trucos de papá y por ende nunca me habría atrevido a solicitar el trabajo y nunca te habría arreglado la pierna.

-Es usted una persona muy positiva, maestre.- comento Foxy, mientras miraba su pierna, de alguna manera la guardia tenia razón.

-Me lo han dicho, la verdad, no veo sentido en ver las cosas por el lado negativo, sobre todo si tienen mas puntos del positivo.- seguidamente se coloco de modo que viese de frente al zorro y sonriendo con algo de picardia agrego: -Ademas, no habrías tenido oportunidad de besarme si no te hubiese arreglado la pierna ¿verdad?

Al escuchar estas palabras, el pirata sintió como su rostro se recalentaba, ademas de que desviaba la mirada, tratando de por nada volver a ver a la chica.

-Ah ¿ahora si eres tímido?

-Yo... Uh... No era mi intención ofenderla o algo por el estilo, maestre ese hombre la había besado a la fuerza y luego trato de golpearla, por alguna razón algo se apodero de mi luego de ver eso yo... Solo quería quitar ese mal sabor de su boca.

Rass, mas que sonrojarse como normalmente lo hacia, no pudo evitar el dejar escapar una risilla luego de escuchar eso, Chica tenia razón, de verdad que esa "inocencia" que Foxy podía tener a veces era demasiado adorable.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- preguntó confundido el pirata. ¿Acaso había dicho algo?

-Ay, es que me dio ternura la manera en que dijiste eso.- respondió logrando que el zorro arqueara la ceja confundido, sin entender muy bien a que se refería con "la manera en que dijo eso"

-Entonces ¿esta molesta conmigo?.- preguntó nuevamente, con ojos brillantes, temiendo obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

-No... Pero me debes una.- sonrió.

-¿Una qu...?- no pudo terminar la frase, pues justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo la guardia lo tomo por la mejilla, atraiéndola a ella para también robarle un beso.

El zorro se quedo paralizado, no pensó que ella haría eso, tampoco sabia como reaccionar. Al menos, podía decirse que estaban a mano ¿verdad?.

Cuando se separo de él, la chica lo miro con una sonrisa pícara. -Ahora si, estamos bien.

Las cejas del zorro se arquearon luego de oírla decir eso, volvió a acomodarse justo como estaban antes, solo que esta vez ella coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro del pirata, a la vez que suspiraba de manera un poco cansada.

-Esto quiere decir que si somos... Usted sabe... Pareja.

-Puede decirse.- respondió la morena acomodándose bien. -Pero no uses la palabra "novios" no me cae bien esa palabra.

-Esta bien, si es lo que quiere.- musito sonriendo, se había preocupado en vano después de todo. Después de esto, el zorro no obtuvo mas respuesta, la guardia se había quedado profundamente dormida recostada sobre su hombro y aferrándose a su brazo. Foxy suspiró. -Descanse maestre.

* * *

**_(1): Kaiba, se traduce literalmente como "Hipocampo" que es el área del cerebro encargada de almacenar los recuerdos._**

**_¿Y que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Alguien por ahí me pidió un poco mas de FoxyxRass, así que les di un momento juntos w Aunque se me paso un poco la mano con el azucar, bueno, supongo que es culpa de mi mama que escuchaba a Chayanne mientras yo escribía (Si, justo escuchaba esa canción de "Tu pirata soy yoooo y mi mar es tu corazooooooon)_**

**_Feels Everywhere ¿verdad? No se porque me gusta hacerle maldades a mis niños, uvu._**

**_¿Review?_**

**_See ya!_**


	16. Reunión Inesperada

**_¡Manito arriba por Siel y su pereza que la hizo retrasarse casi un mes completo! \o/ (Si, Siel es otro de mis tantos apodos) ¡Yeeeee!_**

**_Pero ya en serio, este capitulo me costo, lo re escribí un par de veces porque no me gustaba, luego también me daba ese bendito coso de que al sentarme a escribir me quedaba en plan "¿Y ahora que carajos hago?" Es feo que eso pase ; u ;_**

**_Eeeen fin!_**

**_Review's sensualosos:_**

**_Princesa Twilight Sparkle: Oh ya veo, me extraño bastante que no comentaras a decir verdad, igual también me disculpo por el tiempo sin actualizar. Jajaja, seguro que con mi mama no voy por la mitad del segundo cuando ya apareció xD (Chayanne es su platonico, Chayanne y Chris Henswort, el que hace de Thor). Si, demasiado en verdad, me siento algo culpable pues Jeremy es mi guardia favorito (el hombre es un badass de los que ya no quedan, mira que el contra 11 animatronicos... uff). Y que lo digas, por eso te dije lo que dije en el RV que te deje en tu fic. Chi, pero a Katchy no le simpatiza la idea... ya lo veras. No esperes mas ¡Disfrutalo!_**

**_TipoCazadorSonAmy: Chi! Lo note (? Aw, muchas gracias ; u ; Jaja, si, ellos son algo complicado (? pero igual me encanta que te encanten :3 ¿En serio? Gracias de Nuevo! Me alegra muchochote saberlo! Perdona la tardanza, espero te guste :3_**

**_Aelitashi: Ñahaha! ¡Gracias! Ay dios, no se como sentirme con eso xD _****_Perdona la tardanza, espero te guste :3_**

**_Yami Airashi: *Siel, dejando loca a la gente desde el año 2000(?* ¡Thank you! Esa era la idea! "Foxy es tan Foxy" lolololol. Espero te guste, besos y apapachos para usted._**

* * *

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_Una reunión inesperada._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

-Oye...- Rass arrugo levemente la nariz al sentir una mano moverla suavemente. Meh', Decidió ignorarlas, ignorarla y acomodarse para poder seguir durmiendo, había un frio que sinceramente no le daba ganas de levantarse. -Son las cinco de la mañana.

-Hmm...- resoplo, abriendo lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los orbes azul oscuro de Katchess quien la miraba fijamente y con una ceja arriba.

Ahh si, seguía usando a Foxy como almohada, eso explicaba la cara de cabreado de Kat. Ahora que veía mejor, él no era el único que los miraba, también estaban Chica y Lia quienes trataban de contener su grito fangirl, Mel quien los miraba con una sonrisa picara al igual que Bonnie y Freddy que solo observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Hey, Foxy...- llamo la guardia moviendo suavemente al pelirrojo, que también estaba profundamente dormido.

El pirata bostezó pesadamente. -Ñam, Ñam, no maestre... No.- murmuró aún dormido sonriendo tontamente y un poco sonrojado. Rass se llevo la mano a la boca para evitar reír, a saber que estaría soñando.

-Capitán despierte.- nuevamente lo llamó, este abrió los ojos con lentitud... Y luego los abrió de golpe al darse cuenta de que Katchess estaba frente a él matándolo con la miraba.

-He He H-Hey, marinero Katch.- musito llevando su mano detrás de la cabeza a la vez que sonreía con nerviosismo.

-Zorro.- gruñó en cambio el muchacho, mirándolo fijamente mientras levantaba a su prima del suelo, esta por su lado le halo una mejillas sonriendo de manera juguetona.

-Ya Katchy, te lo vas a comer con los ojos.- Rass trataba de no reírse de la cara de Kat, pero por dios que la expresión en su rostro valia un millón.

-Tsk, como sea ¿Se puede saber que diablos paso aquí?.- volvió a gruñir, siguiendo al capitán con la mirada, pues este se había levantado y se había ido lo mas lejos posible de él.

-Sabes que si no tomo café o alguna fuente de azúcar, morfeo viene y me secuestra, ademas este frió sabroso lo que provoca es dormir.- canturreo Rass levantando su dedo indice mientras hablaba. -No pude evitar quedarme dormida.

-¿Y en donde pinta el zorro en eso?

-¡Es como una almohada increíblemente suave! Solo que mas calentito y considerablemente sexy.- exclamó la guardia y esto no hizo mas que aumentar las ganas que Katchess tenia de matar al zorro, quien por cierto se quedo estático al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

-Si que te esta haciendo daño andar con la "tía Gemma", hasta comienzas a hablar igual que ella.- comento Mel quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido junto a Freddy en completo silencio observando la curiosa escena. -Ya hermanito, deja al pobre en paz, lleva rato sin respirar siquiera ahí donde está.

-Cierto, además, ya casi son las seis, lo mejor será ir de vuelta al backstage.- dijo Freddy por su lado, Chica y Bonnie asintieron comenzando a caminar (Bueno, este ultimo de mala gana, pues quería ver quien ganaría la pelea entre esos dos... Ya hasta comenzaba a pensar en apostar). Seguidamente miro al zorro y agregó: - Igual tu Foxy, ve circulando a Pirate cove. - y dicho esto desapareció por el pasillo.

-Cierto, nosotros también deberíamos de alistarnos para irnos.- anunció Melody mirando su reloj. -Vamos, ya casi es hora.

-¿Vienes Kat?- preguntó Lia desde la puerta, al ver que el mencionado no se movía de donde estaba.

-Si, voy en un momento.- respondió. Lia subió los hombros y siguió su camino dejando al pelinegro en la oficina.

Junto a Foxy.

Y en cuanto el pirata se dio cuenta de eso, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y trato de deslizarse fuera de la habitación y correr hasta la Pirate cove, parecía un plan fácil para salvar su cola, es mas era el plan perfecto para salvar su cola. Pero en cuanto trato de hacerlo, la puerta se cerro de golpe justo frente a su cara.

Foxy volteo lentamente dirigiendo la mirada al botón junto a la puerta, encontrándose con una mano justo sobre el.

Él dueño de dicha mano se mantenía mirando fijamente hacia adelante, parecía muy tranquilo. Foxy trago en seco, dejando escapar una risilla nerviosa.

Katchess volteo a verlo con una ceja arriba, seguidamente sonrió, sonrió logrando que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda al pelirrojo... Y miren que eso no pasa seguido en alguien hecho de metal.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin siquiera sentirlo se encontró a si mismo con la espalda contra la pared y al pelinegro sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos conservando aquella misma sonrisa solo que ahora había cobrado un cierto cinismo.

-Ahora escucharme bien.- gruñó sosteniéndolo firmemente. -No creas que no se lo que tramas, pero ten por seguro que si llegaras a hacerle algo...

-Marinero Katchess, por favor, seria incapaz de lastimar a la maestre.- objeto el zorro, quien por cierto no podía creer la fuerza que tenia el muchacho.

-Mas te vale que sea así, porque si te atreves a tocarla te juro que lo ultimo que veras será a mi con un hacha en mano.- Foxy volvió a tragar en seco al oír esas palabras. -Puede que este agradecido porque la defendieras de Ray, pero te voy a advertir algo, si yo me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo, ten por seguro no voy a dudar ni un segundo en desmontarte a hachazos.

*Ding, Ding, Ding*

La alarma se escucho sonar como todos los días, anunciando que el final del turno había llegado, pero era la primera vez en toda su vida que a Foxy le alegraba tanto escucharla.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a la pirate cove.- musito soltándolo, saliendo del lugar y dejando al pirata con solo una frase en la cabeza.

¿Que rayos había pasado?

O quizá la correcta seria "¿En que se había metido?"

Bueno, ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo, lo mejor seria volver a la cueva.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hello, Hello! ¡Buenos días!.- esa voz reconocible a kilómetros se escucho resonar en el restaurante, seguidamente de su propietario, Scott había aparecido por la puerta junto al manager, haciendose notar con su típico saludo. -Vaya, cada día traes mas gente.

-¡Scott! ¡Buenos días también!.- exclamo Rass al verlo acercarse, un poco extrañada pues nunca lo había visto llegar a la hora de abrir el local, normalmente llegaba mas tarde. -Y si bueno, ellos quisieron quedarse conmigo.

-No, pues... Si que tienes muy buenos amigos, para quedarse acá voluntariamente... Wow.- menciono mirando a los otros tres jóvenes quienes se acercaban a ellos. -De todas formas ¿Como estuvo la noche?.

-Mmm, puede decirse que bastante movida.- respondió Kat de inmediato

-Fue una noche interesante.- comento Lia por otro lado, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Oh, bien... ¡Ah si! Hoy no tienes clases ¿verdad?.- Scott preguntó esto tan repentinamente, que para los cuatro chicos, fue imposible el no intercambiar miradas confundidos por la pregunta del de lentes.

-¿Eh? No... ¿Porque la pregunta?

-Bien, necesito que vengas un poco mas temprano.

-¿Venir mas temprano? ¿Porque?- Preguntó con curiosidad por lo que acababa de oír.

-Va a haber una reunión o algo así, Mather no quiso darme mas detalles, pero todos los guardias deben ir.

De nuevo intercambiaron miradas, si de por si era bastante raro que de la nada el hombre convocara una reunión de personal, era aún mas extraño que ni diera detalles sobre lo que haría o los temas que se tratarían... Solo... ¿Solo así? ¿A secas?. Pero de todas formas no le podían ir preguntar mas sobre el tema, pues el hombre paso directamente a su oficina y cuando estaba ahí a esa hora no tenia mucho sentido hablarle, así que tendrían que esperar a que la hora de la reunión llegara y solo así sabrían para que era todo eso.

-De acuerdo ¿A que hora?- preguntó Rass, quien extrañamente sintió escalofríos.

-A las cuatro de la tarde más o menos.

-Bien, nos vemos mas tarde, "Juanito".- la castaña sonrió mientras decía eso, remarcando el apodo que le había colocado al pobre Graham quién por cierto, ya comenzaba a hacerse esperanzas de que a la chica se le había olvidado por completo ese nombre que le había puesto.

Scott suspiró y dio media vuelta encaminándose a la oficina, mientras que por su lado, los cuatro jóvenes atravesaban la puerta que los llevaba a la parte de afuera del local, estando ya ahí, Rass, Kat y Lia notaron un pequeño detalle que solo seria perceptible para quienes ya habían pasado mas de una noche en el establecimiento; había un auto estacionado justo frente a una de las puertas y ese no era el automóvil del manager, es mas, era un automóvil que nunca habían visto.

-¿Que hace ese auto aquí tan temprano?- Lia hablo por los tres, mirando aquel vehículo con una ceja arriba.

-¿No es el auto del manager o de Scott?- aventuro Melody quien no entendía porque las muecas extrañadas de sus compañeros.

-El auto del manager no es de ese modelo y Scott no tiene.- respondió Rass. Los ojos carmín de la morena se abrieron cual platos al ver la puerta del piloto abrirse, se trataba de un hombre, un hombre bien vestido pero que debido a lo mucho que se habían alejado no pudo ver muy bien su rostro.

Brr.

Si, tan lejos que no pudo verlo bien, pero podía jurar que él la había visto también y esto provoco que un nuevo escalofrío le recorriera la columna.

-¿Te sucede algo?.- preguntó Kat al notar que su prima de la nada se había estremecido.

-No yo... Tengo algo de frió, eso es todo.- respondió volviendo a llevar su mirada hacia adelante. Si, quizá solo estaba imaginando cosas.

**_-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-_**

**_Horas mas tarde en la pizzería._**

**_-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

-...¡Aquí en Freddys Fazbear's pizza!.- la voz de Freddy se escuchaba en toda la pizzería, como todos los días el oso era quien cerraba uno de los tantos shows que ofrecían para entretener tanto a niños como a grandes.

Foxy observaba el escenario desde fuera, su turno había pasado hacia ya un buen rato, así que él en su descanso había decidido quedarse afuera de la cueva mirando a los niños que disfrutaban el show, al fin y al cabo no volvería a salir a escena hasta dentro de una hora o una hora y media.

-Lo veo muy pensativo capitán, ¿qué sucede?.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, trayendolo de vuelta al mundo real, levanto la mirada encontrándose con un par de orbes carbón que lo miraba con curiosidad. Aquel muchacho de cabello dorado se sentó en la silla a su izquierda, apoyando su barbilla en la mano mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Golden...- murmuró sorprendido, era una de las muy escasas veces que lo veía de día en la pizzería. -Ayer fue la noche seis de la maestre y no te vi ¿Donde estabas?

-Eh... Larga historia, pero yo pregunte primero.- dijo Golden cambiando el tema, parecía querer evadirlo y Foxy notó esto, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Es la maestre...

El rubio sonrió.

-Ah si, la muchachita que le robó el corazón al pirata.- la sonrisa de Golden se amplio al ver la reacción del pelirrojo. -Es una buena chica, los genes supongo, es idéntica a su madre y tiene la personalidad de su padre... Pero sigo sin entender ¿Acaso te reclamo por el beso que le diste?

-No... De hecho ella me robo un beso a mi...- de haber estado tomando algo en ese momento el Fazbear mayor la habría escupido, pero en cambio comenzó a reírse, incrédulo de lo que había escuchado.

Ay Foxy.

-Tienes que estar jugando.- comento entre risas. -Usted mi querido capitán tiene un serio fetiche por las guardias nocturnas.

-Por dios ¡No digas eso!- exclamo Foxy sobresaltado y terriblemente abochornado por las palabras del hermano del vocalista.

-Lo siento, para mi fue imposible no decirlo.- Foxy se llevo la mano a la cara, la palabra "fetiche" en serio le pego. -Pero bueno, entonces ¿Que te preocupa?

-Es el marinero Katchess, a el no le simpatiza la idea de que yo le guste a su prima.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-Amenazó con desmontarme a hachazos...

Silencio.

Golden se quedo mirando al pirata con los ojos bien abiertos, de verdad se sorprendió al oír eso y es que aunque apenas había cruzado palabras con el muchacho este le parecía muy calmado por eso en serio lo dejo estático lo que escuchó.

-Vaya, que un humano le diga eso a uno de nosotros es algo que no se ve seguido ¿Y no dijiste nada?.- ahora si que Golden sentía curiosidad, hasta era una de las pocas veces que sentía curiosidad por alguno de los trabajadores del local. Foxy negó. -Bien, tendrás que encontrar como arreglarte con ese muchacho entonces. Ven, debo hablar con Freddy sobre algo que les afecta tanto a ustedes como a la guardia y amigos.

Foxy ladeo la cabeza mirando al rubio, de verdad que no entendía muy bien, no se le ocurría que podría ser tan grave como para que hiciera tanto efecto en la pizzería.

-¿Te acuerdas del dueño del viejo local?- Golden entendió de inmediato a que se debía la forma en que el zorro lo miraba, este asintió entrecerrando los ojos. -Esta aquí.

-.-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rass abrió los ojos con brusquedad, levantándose de golpe de la cama. Había sentido su cuerpo estremecerse por completo, esa sensación de caerte mientras duermes era la razón por la cual se había despertado de esa manera.

-Ahg, quien será el que esta hablando de mi tan temprano...- volteo la mirada hacia el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello para quitárselo de la cara. 2:02 P.M. -Bueno, ni tan temprano.- suspiró, quitándose las sábanas de encima pesadamente, había un delicioso aroma en el aire ahora que se daba cuenta. -Mmm, Lia hizo desayuno.

Dicho esto se levanto pasando directamente al baño a asearse, seguidamente se vistió con una blusa blanca y chaleco de rayas, pantalones negros, sus típicas botas y fue de inmediato a la cocina.

-Buenos dias.- Saludo Lia quien fue la primera en notar que había entrado a la habitación.

-Buenos dias... ¿Tardes?.

-Hasta que te levantas, pensé que debía irte a despertar.- comento Kat mirando a su prima, quien tomaba asiento, apoyado en su mano. -Recuerda que la dichosa reunión esa es en un par de horas.

-Como olvidarlo.- Rass suspiró, colocando su cabeza sobre la mesa y es que aún cuando nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de reuniones, no podía sacarse esa de la mente... En el buen sentido.

Y es que el solo hecho de que el manager no hubiese dado detalle alguno sobre el motivo de esa reunión tan repentina hacia que la castaña encontrase interesante el asunto, le intrigaba cual seria el motivo de tanto misterio por parte del hombre mayor quien hacia unas horas había pasado directo a su oficina, sin siquiera saludar como acostumbraba hacerlo todas las mañanas para asegurarse de que ella seguía con vida, ni preguntó como le fue a la "nueva guardia", ni los miró, nada.

La Walker levanto la mirada al notar que la rubia colocaba sobre la mesa un plato con Waffles justo frente a ella, Rass los miró unos segundo preguntándose a si misma qué tan raro era desayunar a las dos de la tarde, al final se enderezó agradeciendo a su amiga por la comida y comenzando a comer, aunque no pareciera de verdad lo necesitaba, su mente comenzaba a divagar mas de lo usual cuando tenia el estomago vació.

-Sigo preguntando ¿Por tanto misterio para una simple reunión?- soltó Melody repentinamente, casi pareció que le leyó los pensamientos a la castaña que comía a su lado.

-Creo que ya había dicho que ese señor es extraño.- la primera en responder fue Lia a quien con solo nombrarle la palabra "raro" aquel hombre de bigote se le venia a la mente.

-Pero se esta pasando un poco ¿No?- opino Kat por su lado, era cierto que el estaba de acuerdo con Lia en ese aspecto, pero no entendía el porque de que ese hombre no hubiese dicho nada, no habló con ellos siquiera.

-Pero lo cierto es que lo vuelve curioso, como si tratara de mantenerlo a uno en ese suspenso.- de nuevo Melody tomo la palabra, seguidamente miró a su prima quien se había mantenido en completo silencio, con la mirada en el plato. -¿Porque tan callada?

-...Huh?- Rass parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar a la pelinegra, su mirada puesta en ella con una mueca curiosa. -Lo siento, fue una noche movida y mi cabeza esta en otra parte, tantas emociones, el manager sale con su misteriosa reunión y para completar aquel escalofrío que me dio cuando vi al dueño del auto ese bajarse.

-¿Viste al dueño?- preguntó Kat sorprendido, haciendo que Rass se diera cuenta de que había hablado mas de lo que debía.

-Mas o menos, estábamos demasiado lejos como para poder verlo bien.

-¿Y de la nada te entraron escalofríos?.- Rass asintió. -Bonito. Eso nunca es bueno.

-Kat tiene razón, por lo general cuando a ustedes les dan escalofríos así nada bueno viene.- Lia hablo mirando a la ojiroja con preocupación, casi siempre que le entraban escalofríos ya fuese a Rass o a Kat, significaba algo malo, la mayoría de la veces significaba que Ray andaba cerca, a veces que saldría mal algo, la última vez fue durante una carrera de orientación organizada por el instituto, cuando lo anunciaron, a Kat un escalofrió le recorrió espalda. El dia de la carrera, su profesora guía se torció el tobillo y por si fuera poco, perdieron el mapa de la carrera y por ende se perdieron en el bosque durante unas horas.

-No estoy segura de que sea uno de esos, quizá solo fue el frío.- pronuncio Rass, tratando de evitar una hiperventilacion que terminaría en inminente alboroto, después de todo aún no les perdonaban las quejas de los vecinos y sumar otra no era buena idea.

-Ahh, ha habido mucho drama esta ultima semana.- comento Kat, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-¿Tu que hablas? Si tus miradas matadoras en contra del zorro contribuyeron bastante bien con el drama de la noche pasada, al menos sirvió para cortar tensión.- lanzo Melody con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa en su rostro blanquecino. Kat en cambio le lanzo un gruñido, mientras que Rass se congelo.

-¿Y que diablos tiene que ver eso?.- gruñó nuevamente el pelinegro. Lia no pudo evitar el dejar escapar una risilla al ver la expresión de Katchess, ganándose una mirada fulminante.

-Nada, solo quería decirlo~.- respondió risueña, haciendo que a los tres les apareciera una gotita en la nuca. -Pero ya en serio prima, no sabia que los piratas eran tu tipo.

-Lo gracioso aquí es que yo tampoco...- murmuró mas para si misma que como respuesta, pero aún así sus compañeros escucharon, lo cual trajo como consecuencia...

¡Kyaaa!

Un grito fangirl del tipo ensordecedor por parte de la rubia. Se lo estaba guardando desde hacia varias horas atrás, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de dejarlo salir.

-¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Te gusta!- grito con emoción en todas sus palabras. -¡oh! ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría este día!.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Yo hasta llegue a pensar que se moriría virgen!.- exclamo Melody uniéndose al fangirlismo de Evans y haciendo que a Rass le aparecieran rayitas azules en la cabeza.

-¡Lo sé! Solo espero que todo ese hentai bajo su cama sirva de algo.

-Oye ¡y a darle un buen rato al zorrito!.-

-¡Silencio!.- grito la castaña mas que abochornada, con esas rayitas azules vueltas un aura de vergüenza. -No entiendo que diablos hablan ustedes ¡Lia tu eres mas virgen que yo!.- acusó señalándola con el dedo. -¡Y Melody...!- también la iba a señalar, pero viendo la manera en que comenzó a silbar con una inocencia obviamente fingida, se replanteo a si misma la posibilidad, decidiendo callar al final.

-Bien, no se ni porque te enojas, si sabes que nos íbamos a enterar de todas formas.- comento Lia sonriendo con una cierta picardía que nadie pensó ver en ella. -Era un poco obvio si lo analizas...

-¿En serio?

-Desde luego, la escena comprometedora de la primera noche mía y de Kat...

-No me acordaba de eso hasta que lo mencionaste...- comento por la bajito con una sonrisa algo divertida, de solo acordarse de la expresiones de todos al encontrarla en esa indecorosa pose con Foxy, le daban ganas de reír.

-Luego, literalmente se te abalanzo encima.- dijo Lia, subiendo un segundo dedo enumerando con ellos sus "evidencias".

-Y para completar, el "pequeño" beso que te dio frente a todos sus compañeros en el festival.- Lia subió un tercer dedo, Melody le había robado las palabras de la boca por completo. Rass la miro con sorpresa al oírla, no sabia que ella había visto eso. -Y créeme cuando te digo que en serio se vio que lo disfrutaste, quizás tu no lo admitas, pero tu rostro en ese momento lo dijo todo.

-Si, capaz y que lo repitieron y nosotros ni nos enteramos.

Al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, Rass desvió la mirada, pasando su mano por la cabeza y echándose el flequillo para atrás, seguidamente tomo un sorbo de su café, buscando escudarse de alguna manera con la bebida. Desde luego esto no paso por alto por sus compañeros de mesa.

Melody abrió la boca a mas no poder.

Lia volvió a chillar como puerquito.

Y Kat sintió la extraña necesidad de matar a un zorro. Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, a la vez que se levantaba de golpe.

-Ahora si lo mato.- exclamó, para luego ser detenido por las tres chicas quienes lo halaron de la camisa a mismo tiempo, haciéndolo volver a sentarse. Pero desde luego este comenzó a forcejear decidido a buscar su hacha, por lo cual a duras penas lograban mantenerlo a raya.

-¡Detente!.- decía Lia agarrándolo del torso, mientras Melody lo sostenía de un brazo y Rass del otro.

-¡No puedes matarlo si fui yo quien lo besó!- soltó de repente, haciendo que Kat pararse en seco mirándola sorprendido, acción que también repitieron la rubia y la pelinegra.

Y el tercer chillido fangirl del día se hizo presente.

-¿Hablas en serio?.- exclamo Lia soltando a Katchess para ir donde Rass, tomando sus manos entre las de ella. -¡Lo sabia! ¡Foxy te gusta! ¡Aww, esa si es una historia de amor mejor que Crepúsculo!

-En primer lugar, cualquier cosa es mejor que Crepúsculo.- contestó. - Y en segundo lugar ¿Que si es así? Yo no veo nada de malo, también tengo derecho, ademas a ti nadie te dice nada porque te gusta Ka...- la frase se vio bruscamente interrumpida, por la mano de Evans, quien casi voló a callarle la boca a su amiga antes de que terminase de hablar (Y de paso se cobro aquel manotazo que ella le había dado un par de días atrás.)

Afortunadamente para Lia, nadie escucho esa declaración de más. Y ella que pensaba que la indiscreta ahí era ella misma.

-Claro...- Melody las miró a ambas sin saber que diantres pasó allí... Lo que si sabia era que Kat estaba embelesado mirándolas. -¿Lia puedes bajarte de encima de Rass? No quiero que mi hermano se desangre por la nariz.

-Ahh, ¿saben que? Voy por mi mochila, ya deberíamos de ir en camino a la Pizzería, les contare el resto en el camino.- dicho esto, se levanto y dejando en el plato en el lavado, volvió por el pasillo hasta la habitación.

_**-.-.-.-.-.~('v'~)Sexy cambio de escena(~'v')~.-.-.-.-.-**_

-¡Sobrinos!

Llegando a las puertas del local, aquella voz fue lo primero que los recibió, aquella voz que denotaba cierta hiperactividad que la hacia sumamente reconocible esté donde esté. Acompañada de aquella voz, apareció la voluptuosa figura pelirroja de Gemma con Roxy en un lado quien solo se quedo mirando como su madre salto a darle uno de sus típicos abrazos de pechos-aplasta-caras, como ella les decía. Aunque claro a Kat no le importaba en lo absoluto así Gemma lo asfixiara.

-Gemma, ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Lia sorprendida de ver a la mujer, ninguno se esperaba verla a ella ahí.

-Oh, vengo para la reunión esa.- respondió la mayor separándose para dejarlos respirar.

-¿Uh? ¿Porque?- preguntó Rass confundida.

-¿No les dijeron? Le solicitaron a algunos trabajadores antiguos venir también.- respondió Roxy. -Aunque la verdad no tiene mucho sentido para mi...

"Trabajadores antiguos" esa frase le hizo click en la cabeza a Kat y segundos después Lia y Rass también cayeron en las palabras de la ojiambar y una palabra les cruzo al instante por la mente.

_"Jeremy"_

Ahh, no. ¡Dios no!

Lo que les estaba pasando por la mente en aquel momento no podía ser, simplemente era ilógico. Verdaderamente lo que mas esperaban era que solo fuera exageraciones de sus mentes, una paranoia colectiva, porque de no ser así... A saber como reaccionaria Melody ¡Es mas! Quién sabe como reaccionarían los tres, tenían unos cuantos años sin saber absolutamente nada del rubio.

-¡Oh! Que bien que llegan.- esa voz los hizo volver a la realidad, en cuanto los vio llegar Scott se acerco a donde los jóvenes se encontraban junto con la mujer pelirroja. -¡Gemma! Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir.

-Desde luego ¿Que hay de Albert? ¿No va a venir?

-¿Eh? No... No, lo hará.- respondió la ojiroja mirando a su "tía".

-Que mal, tengo tiempo sin verlo.- menciono Scott con una cierta decepción.

-Estoy segura de que también le haces falta.- dijo Rass sonriendole al de lentes, Gemma sonrió al ver como Phone Guy desviaba la mirada hacia un lado.

-¡Uh! ¡Que lindo! Nunca imagine a mi casi hermanito como uno de esos Semes con un Uke Tsundere... Ay...- comento Gemma con una mano en la mejilla y una mueca picara mientras negaba levemente.

-¿No dijiste que el "Tío Albert" tenia cara de Uke?- Roxy miro a su madre con una ceja arqueada, pues en mas de una ocasión ella se había referido al padre de su "amiga" usando las palabras "Uke" o "pasiva" razón por la cual le sorprendió que por primera vez se refiriera a él de esa manera.

-Oh, solo conmigo, con Scott es todo un seme, diría que el hombre es un suke... ¡Como Katchy!.- respondió la antigua guardia diurna, haciendo que el mencionado colocara una cara de "¿Como es que termine dentro de esa conversación?" -Ya ves que tu le ves cara de pasiva, pero Rass no ¡Eso debe ser hereditario!

Y así siguió una larga conversación entre ambas pelirrojas durante un buen rato, una conversación con cosas que no es posible decirlas o escribirlas sin ser vilmente censurado, mientras que Scott, Lia, Rass, Kat y Melody se limitaban a mirarlas, parecían muy inspiradas como para interrumpirlas.

-Yo me calaba horas de peleas entre ella y Albert por ese mismo tema.- musito Scott dando un par de palmadas en la espalda del ojiazul. -Bueno, andando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scott tomo asiento en la silla junto a la puerta, retirando sus lentes con una mano y con la otra sacando un pequeño pañuelo de color verde igual que las monturas con el que comenzó a limpiar los cristales. Su mirada recorrió la oficina del encargado sin cesar el movimiento de la mano con que sostenía la pequeña pieza de tela, en las sillas junto al escritorio se habían colocado a hablar los cinco mas jóvenes del lugar, incluyendo a la hija de Gemma quien mas bien fue obligada a unirse a la conversación pues cuando trató de moverse, la halaron de la camisa haciéndola volver a sentarse. Hablando de Gemma esta se había ido a sentar a la silla detrás del escritorio de Mather. Mike sentado del lado contrario solo tecleaba su teléfono, parecía que estaba jugando algún juego para matar el tiempo. Dejo salir aire, levantando los mechones de cabello que se habían escapado a su frente.

_"Gracias al cielo que Jeremy no vino, dios, el drama que se pudo haber armado"_

Pensó recostando su espalda y la cabeza en la pared, en serio estaba agradecido. Parecía que en serio ninguno de ellos lo recordaba ¿y como hacerlo? Si aparte de que lo veían pocas veces eran demasiado pequeños para acordarse de él.

_"Quien si me preocupa un poco es Vincent "_

Y en cuanto aquel pensamiento le paso por la cabeza un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, rompiendo con fuerza en su nuca.

-En serio espero que no venga...- murmuró por lo bajo de manera inconsciente y mirando de la misma manera a la guardia castaña.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta de la oficina abrirse dando paso al hombre de bigote.

-Eh, Gemma, esa es mi silla.- dijo viendo a la ambarina quien solo le sonrió.

-Oh si, ya lo se, la estaba volviendo cómoda para usted.- contesto risueña, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, que logro dejarlo estático unos segundos, mientras ella tomaba asiento.

Luego de recuperarse, Mathers se sentó en sus cómoda silla, tomando una carpeta en sus manos.

-Bien, primero que todo, les agradezco por venir, sobre todo usted Gemma.- la mencionada hizo una seña con su mano. -En esta ocasión, me he tomado la libertad de convocar a los mejores guardias que han tenido tanto la anterior como la actual Freddy Fazbear Pizza, con la excepción de algunos que por motivos personales no han podido venir, incluyendo al señor Walker.

-¿El señor Walker no era técnico?.- preguntó Roxy a su madre.

-Si, pero ¿quien crees que hacia el trabajo cuando no había guardia porque estos se iban despavoridos?.- respondió sonriendo cálidamente. -Era una de las razones por las que a tu tía Rize no le simpatizaba mucho que trabajara aquí.

Rass abrió bien sus ojos al oír las palabras de su "Tía". Bien, algo mas que agregar a la lista de "Cosas que le debo exigir a papá que me explique"

-Volviendo al tema, hay alguien que me gustaría que conozcan.- dicho esto, levanto la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta. -Señor Belsert, puede pasar.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez, dando paso a un hombre alto vestido de manera elegante, con un traje beige, de piel blanca y ojos azules, con el cabello de un color rubio cenizo bastante largo y amarrado en una cola baja.

-Quiero presentarles al dueño anterior de Fazbear's, el señor James Belsert.

-Un gusto.- musito el hombre, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una cierta chispa de malicia en su mirar que se encendió mas al notar a los cuatro jóvenes sentados junto al escritorio, quienes se levantaron de golpe al oír esa voz.-Hola niños, ha pasado tiempo.

El rostro de Melody palideció, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y con un reflejo de miedo en ellos. Lia llevo su mano al hombro de la chica al notar esto, mirando a sus otros dos amigos reaccionar.

Katchess aprieto sus puños con fuerza, aquella rabia y esa sensación de querer matar que tenia hace unas horas estaba de vuelta, solo que no estaba dirigida al capitán pirata.

Y Rass...

Bueno...

-¿¡Usted!?.- grito la muchacha tratando de lanzarse sobre el hombre de traje. Pero solo fue eso, tratar, pues Katchess se apresuro a detenerla antes de que lo hiciera, claro esta no se quedaría quieta tan fácil, así que comenzó a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas tratando de ir y abalanzarse sobre Belsert. -¡Suéltame Kat, maldita sea! ¡Déjame quebrarlo! ¡Este mal nacido se lo merece!

-También me alegra verte, Rass.- musito sonriendo, e inclinando su torso hacia adelante mirándola fijamente.

-¡Rass! ¿Que es ese comportamiento?- Mather estaba sorprendido por la manera en que su empleada había reaccionado. Verdaderamente nunca la había visto así. Por su lado, Roxy y Scott estaban igual de sorprendidos, Mike ni se diga, él que estaba acostumbrado a la amable Rass era el mas impactado.

-¿¡Y como demonios quiere que reaccione si usted me trae al desgraciado este de lo mas normal!?.- le grito en respuesta haciendo que los presentes se sorprendieran aún mas.

-Oh tranquilo, la señorita Walker y yo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo en el pasado.- comento Belsert, colocando ambas manos en el bastón que llevaba.

-¿¡Un pequeño desacuerdo!? ¿¡Que casi maten al amigo de mi papá por su culpa le parece poco, viejo decrépito de mierda!?.- apretó con fuerza los puños encajando sus uñas con fuerza en sus palmas, hasta el punto en que de no haber sido por los guantes que llevaba puestos, habría hecho sangrar sus manos. -El pobre Jeremy... Todos esos meses de terapia, todas las noches en que la pobre Melody despertaba gritando por las pesadillas...- hizo una pausa pasando saliva con dificultad, para sus siguientes palabras. -...Todas la veces que vi a mi papá llorar con botella en mano echándose la culpa ¿Y porque? ¡Porque usted viejo avaro le costo mucho dejarlo hacer su trabajo! ¡Iba a perder unos cuantos dólares de la paga de la fiesta así que prefirió dejarlos seguir operando aún sabiendo que tenían mal funcionamiento!

-Ahh, pequeños detalles del pasado.- musito como única respuesta, con un tono de voz que denotaba lo poco que le importaba, haciendo que la chica agarrara mas coraje

-¡Desgraciado!- grito volviendo a hacer ademan de lanzarse sobre el hombre. -¿¡Solo eso va a decir!?.- exclamo, forcejeando con más fuerza, pero Kat seguía sosteniéndola con firmeza. -¡Sueltame Kat! ¡Déjame romper a ese sinvergüenza! ¿Tu crees que alguna vez lo escuche disculparse con papá, con Jeremy o alguno de nosotros? Nunca lo escuche decir nada, solo mando a limpiar el área del incidente, ni le importo un carajo que Jeremy perdiera el lóbulo frontal ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarlo!

-Rass, tranquila.- musito Kat, lanzando una mirada de odio puro al hombre de coleta. - Créeme cuando te digo que la idea no me desagrada, pero no voy a dejar que tus manos se manchen con la sangre de este hombre, no vale la pena.- seguidamente miro al manager, quien seguía en shocks por la escena que se desarrollaba justo frente a sus ojos. -Señor Mathers, por favor diga lo que tiene que decir, no creo que pueda seguir en la misma habitación que este señor durante mucho mas, la sola idea más asquea.

-Oh... Claro.- respondió volviendo a la realidad. -Voy a ir directo al grano, la pizzería se ha vuelto muy popular estos días, hemos estado recibiendo muchas ganancias y sumado al dinero que ganamos luego del evento que organizaron aquí, he tomado la decisión de hacer las remodelaciones que he querido hacer desde hace un buen rato. La razón por la que están aquí es para avisarles sobre esto y sobre que como agrandaremos la pizzería debemos aumentar también la seguridad, razón por la cual he convocado a trabajadores antiguos.

-Bien ¿Y donde pinta el señor Belsert en esto?.- preguntó Mike, ese hombre no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

-El señor Mathers quiere seguir la estructura de la mi pizzería.- respondió de inmediato. -Por eso me contacto.

-Osea que el plan es básicamente traer de nuevo a la vida a la pizzería antigua.- comento Roxy cruzada de brazos.

-Mas o menos. Ya he contratado a los constructores, comenzaran mañana.- explico el de bigote, quien era escuchado con suma atención. -Así que esta será tu séptima y última ultima noche aquí, Rass.

* * *

**_*Rassiel-magic's, creando personajes para que los lectores los odien desde tiempos inmemorables(?*_**

**_Best conversation evah' la de Gemma y Roxy xD. Lo siento si no le encontraron mucho sentido pero desde que vi a Gemma y Roxy hablando sobre la tendencia de Golden he querido escribirlas hablando de lo mismo._**

**_¿Que les pareció? La verdad no estoy muy segura de si este capitulo quedo bueno, pero meh'_**

**_Es posible que este sea el penúltimo capitulo, aun no estoy segura, tendré que ver para cuanto me da el siguiente._**

**_Por cierto, para quienes siguen "Five minutes in Hell" el capitulo se va tardar, pues no estoy en mi casa y el archivo lo deje en mi computadora, así que lo tengo que reescribir (Mas nunca escribo en el ordenador :U)_**

**_See you!_**


	17. Can you wake me up when?

**_Uh... Well... I... I don't know .-._**

**_No tengo idea de que diantres se dice al principio del capitulo final de una historia .-._**

**_Si, asi es, este es el final, pero solo de esta parte, la segunda... aun no se cuando la ire a publicar, quiero tener hechos al menos unos tres capitulos antes de comenzar a publicarla (sin contar el prologo). Bueh' Perdonen la tardanza, estas definitivamente no han sido mis mejores semanas, pero eso se los diré al final de esto._**

**_¡Bien! ¡No los aburro mas!_**

**_Review's sensualosos:_**

**_Kyara78: *Rass levanta una ceja* Rass: Lo siento, pero me enseñaron a ser respetuosa con las personas mayores y eso de "Trata a la gente como quieres que te traten" Asi que no puedo, por mas hijo de puta que sea el hombre... Aunque no puedo negar que en serio me gustaria..._**

**_Yo: Pues las dos tendran lo que quieren pues, planeo hacer que la Rass le rompa la nariz mas adelante o quiza Kat, aun no me decido... Gracias por el apoyo y aqui tienes el nuevo cap, espero te guste nwn_**

**_Shaye-chan: ¡Oh pls sthap! ¡Me sonrojo Shae-chan! UvU ¡Yay! Que alegria me da verte finalmente por estos lados! ¡Gracias! Y si, este es el capitulo final pero pronto, muy pronto viene la segunda parte cofaunquenomehasdichosihabrasegundapartedeGoushitsucof Gomen, fue imposible para mi no preguntar .-. .Yay si! ¡El plan malvado de Roxy funciono!_**

**_Rass: Etto... *Mira a Rassiel*_**

**_Yo: Bueno, considerando que Goushitsu ocurre en un "universo alterno" donde Roxy es la guardia en vez de Rass, eso significa que Vanessa no pudo caer de la azotea porque no tenia razón para entrar a la pizzeria, así que si, Vanessa esta viva uwu. En cuanto al duo maravilla (wut?) posiblemente también, le darían un toque picante a la historia, pero tendría que ver como meterlos u3u. ¡Espero te guste!_**

**_Yami Airashi: LOL! ¡Dolarukos! *Riendose en el suelo como loca* Shi, a mi tambien, de hecho me dio un poco de enojo mientras escribia u3u. Me alegra que te haya gustado, igualmente ¡Abraceme señor lobo! 7u7 (Aunque, ahora que lo pienso ¿Como me voy a curar después? D:)_**

**_Princesa Twilight Sparkle: No te preocupes! Tu tardas en comentar, yo en actualizar ¡Es un circulo vicioso! (?) Yo aun no entro a clases y hay unos problemas técnicos de los que hablo al final. ¡Meh! ¡Don't worry!. ¡Lol! ¡Salseo! Muahaha!, gracias y si, pero esas son cosas de la segunda parte ewe. Y la conversacion sobre ukes y semes me recordo mucho a cuando peleo con mis dos amigos por cual es uke y cual es seme entre los dos xD. ¡Pero no acaba! ¡Viene la segunda temporada! ¡Me alegra que te guste!_**

* * *

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_Can you wake me up when...?_**

**_+.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Horas pasaron dentro de aquella habitación, horas en las que se habían decidido a arreglar los detalles sobre la remodelación que se haría en el local, seria un cambio grande, eso era algo que sabían, por ello debían de cuadrar a la perfección todos los detalles para poder hacerlos funcionar. El manager explicó que aunque seria un cambio grande, este no seria muy complicado gracias a la utilización de los planos de la antigua Freddys Fazbear's pizza y de que también la unirían a la estructura ya hecha.

Un par de horas mas tarde, se dio por terminada la reunión y solo por si acaso dejaron que el primero en irse del establecimiento fuera el señor Belsert, no fuera a ser que volviese a provocar a la guardia y no hubiera nadie por ahí para evitar que le rompiera la nariz al igual que a Ray. Desde luego este no dejo pasar la oportunidad de lanzar una última sonrisa burlona y maliciosa para hacer a Rass y a Kat arder en rabia.

-Un día de estos...- murmuró Kat dejándose caer en la silla con pesadez, a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado. -Me colare a su casa, solo para colocarle Benceno(1) en la comida... Voy a gozar viéndolo pudrirse por dentro.

Esas solas palabras bastaron a la perfección para hacer que el silencio reinara por completo en la sala. ¿Cómo no? Si esas simples palabras habían dejado estático y con escalofríos al personal incluyendo al manager, y es que la manera en que el muchacho de ojos azules había pronunciado esa frase, con tal tranquilidad que llegaba al extremo del sadismo fue suficiente para comprender bastante el porque de que aquel trío de jóvenes (ahora cuarteto) aún no decidían irse y dejar el trabajo; Estaban mal, muy mal de la cabeza ¿acaso seria hereditario? Scott recordaba a la perfección lo sádico que podía ser Albert Walker, incluso en mas de una ocasión llego a dudar mucho de la cordura del técnico.

-Entonces... Rass...- comenzó Mathers tratando de ignorar por completo lo que acababa de oír salir de la boca del pelinegro. -¿Crees poder...?

-Tsk...- interrumpió al hombre chasqueando la lengua sonoramente, arqueando sus labios a la vez que levantaba la mirada viendo lo fijamente. -Déjemelo a mi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rass suspiró.

Recién acaba de despedirse de Gemma, Roxy y los demás que habían estado en la reunión. Hacia apenas unos minutos que los había visto salir por las puertas del establecimiento a través de las cámaras de vigilancia pues, se habían extendido tanto hablando sobre las renovaciones que sin darse cuenta la noche ya había caído, esta vez le toco quedarse un poco mas tarde gracias a la petición que Mathers le había hecho hace horas atrás.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_-Rass ¿crees que podrías desactivar a los Animatronicos?_

_La pregunta del manager fue lo único que se escucho dentro de la habitación, logrando que los presentes se quedarán sorprendidos por la petición del hombre mayor, incluso la propia guardia y compañía estaban boquiabiertos al escucharlo._

_-¿Y-Yo?- a duras penas logro articular esa simple palabra. ¿Ella? ¿Desactivarlos? ¡No!_

_-No entiendo.- comento Mike algo confundido. -¿No los desactivan todo el tiempo? ¿Porque se lo pide así?_

_-No es lo mismo.- respondió de inmediato Kat llevándose la mano a la barbilla con gesto pensativo. -A ellos solo los apagan, pero su mecanismo sigue funcionando por lo que a determinada hora, las 12 A.M en este caso, vuelven a encenderse entrando en su modo ambulante. En cambio al desactivarles, también se desactiva este mecanismo así que no se moverían en la noche._

_-Exactamente, por ello necesito a alguien que los sepa desactivar de manera segura.- volvió a tomar la palabra el manager. -Le llame al señor Walker justo para que viniera a hacer el trabajo porque es algo delicado, me dijo que no podía venir, que en cambio le dijera a su hija pues ella le había aprendido algunos trucos y sabría como hacerlo._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flashback.-.-.-.-.-_**

Y ahí estaba junto a sus primos y su amiga en el diner área esperando, aunque se suponía que debería de estar ya desactivando al cuarteto por cierto, pero decidieron que mejor pasarían la noche con los Animatronicos y los apagarían en la mañana, justo antes de las seis.

-Voy a extrañar este lugar...- comento Lia moviendo suavemente un pequeño sombrero de fiesta con el dedo indice con una mueca un tanto triste.

-Yo también, pero mira el lado positivo, solo serán un par de meses.- dijo Rass buscando subir los ánimos.

-Lo sé pero... No sé, es que ya me había acostumbrado a estar aquí.

-Debo admitirlo, también me he acostumbrado a estar en este lugar por las noches.- Kat dijo esto mientras enrollaba el cabello de su hermana en sus dedos para entretenerse. -Será extraño no volver el lunes.

-Si... Es gracioso porque aún me atacan un poco los nervios cuando me acerco a backstage.- musito Melody provocando risas por parte de sus compañeros de mesa.

12:05 A.M

Bonnie como de costumbre fue el primero en abrir los ojos, levantando su cabeza morada moviendola de lado a lado, llevándose la sorpresa de que los cuatro humanos estaban en la mesa justo en frente en lugar de en la oficina.

Su mirada magenta se encontró con los orbes rosas de Lia, quien al notar que había despertado le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

-Buenas noches, Bonnie.- musito, haciendo que los otros tres quienes recién se daban cuenta voltearan a verle.

-Buenas noches...- respondió un poco extrañado por las caras de los humanos. -Tss, Freddy.- llamo al oso marrón a su lado, quien abrió con lentitud los ojos. Siendo seguida por la polluela.

-¡Maestre!- y si, Foxy también estaba despierto y como se había convertido ya en costumbre salio de entre las cortinas púrpura yendo hasta donde estaba la castaña y levantando la con los brazos.

-Hola...- musito con una pequeña sonrisa pasando su mano por la cabeza del zorro.

-¿Te sucede algo?.- preguntó Freddy recordando la petición que la guardia le había hecho la noche anterior pasando a su forma ilusoria, quien por cierto no paso por alto la expresión de la chica. -¿Les?.- se corrigio a si mismo al notar que los otros tres humanos estaban igual.

-Si... Freddy...- respondió desviando la mirada. -Tenemos que decirles algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

12:58 A.M

-¿D-Desactivarnos?.

La voz temblorosa y algo asustada de Chica fue lo único que se escucho después de unos segundos de total silencio, los animatronicos humanizados estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos, boquiabiertos al escuchar la tarea que le habían asignado a la guardia. La verdad no tenían idea de que era mas sorprendente, que los desactivaran por quien sabe cuantos meses o que trajeran de vuelta a la otra pizzería.

-Entonces para eso era la reunión de esta tarde...- musito Freddy llevandose la mano a la barbilla de manera pensativa. Ganando por cierto una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de la guardia de ojos rojos.

-¿Tu sabias sobre la reunión?- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando fijamente al "líder" del grupo metálico.

-Golden nos lo comento en la tarde.- respondió. -De hecho también dijo que había visto al dueño del antiguo local... ¿Estas bien?- para Fazbear fue imposible no preguntar eso, pues sabia que la Walker había desarrollado un cierto desprecio hacia el anterior propietario del establecimiento, gracias a que alguien se lo había dicho hace mucho.

-Si... Ahh, diablos, no me enojaba en serio desde el viernes y entonces llego él a romperme el record.

-Enojarte es poco, si Katchy no te agarra habrías despedazado al hombre.- comento Lia por su lado, francamente nunca había visto a Rass mirar con tanto desprecio a alguien, ni siquiera a Ray lo había mirado de esa manera. -Pero créeme cuando te digo que me entraron escalofríos cuando me miro, ese hombre es la malicia en persona.

-Te comprendo Li y tienes razón, delante de él, Gallerian Marlon(2) es un santo.- dijo Kat mirando a la rubia mientras se apoyaba en su mano derecha.

-Pero si nos desactivan ¿cuando nos reactivaran?.- preguntó Bonnie, queriendo volver al tema inicial, si, Belsert era un bastardo, eso lo sabían, pero lo que era el tema de desactivarlos era el que lo tenia mas interesado.

-Mas o menos a mediados de Enero.

-Pero estamos a principios de Noviembre ¡Eso serian casi tres meses desactivados!.- exclamo Foxy. Mirando a la guardia con algo de tristeza. -Maestre...

-Oh vamos, ¡No se pongan tristes!- opino Mel levantándose de su silla. -Dos meses se van volando ¡Cuando menos lo noten estaremos aquí de vuelta!

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pelirrojo arqueo sus dos cejas.

-¿Se irán?

Nuevamente los humanos intercambiaron miradas, el de orejas de zorro estaba completamente en lo cierto pues como por los próximos meses no habría mas que tablas y cemento en la pizzería, debería darse una especie de "receso" luego de desactivarlos. Claro, la intención era no decirles nada pues el tema de la desactivación de por si ya les daba demasiado que procesar, Rass sabia que Foxy no reaccionaria del todo bien.

Este mismo por cierto, interpreto el silencio y las miradas como una respuesta positiva.

-Esto es increíble.- dicho esto, abandono el lugar, parecía enojado por lo que había escuchado, pero sobre todo estaba decepcionado.

Chica suspiro, colocando su mano el hombro de la guardia. -Ve querida, necesitara algo de apoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Foxy?

Al escuchar esa voz el capitán levanto la mirada, la ojiroja había pasado por la puerta metálica mirando el lugar con curiosidad, era la primera vez que pasaba por aquella puerta que estaba al fondo de parts &amp; device y francamente le sorprendió ver que lo que había ahí era una especie de plataforma metálica con un par de escaleras(3); una que aparentemente llevaba a la azotea y la otra desendia hasta una plataforma más baja donde había un extraño aparato con luces, botones y una palanca. Y justo ahí, en la escalera que llevaba a aquel aparatejo, ahí era donde él se encontraba.

-Déjeme solo.

-No.- respondió simple y con firmeza, bajando la escalera hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. -Dime, ¿Que te sucede?

-Maestre...- suspiró pasando su mano por el cabello rojo cobrizo que ahora tenia. -No quiero ser desactivado, la última vez pasaron cosas realmente malas, cuando desperté me faltaban demasiadas piezas y mi tolerancia a la luz se volvió prácticamente nula. No quiero que se repita... En ninguno de nosotros.

-...Aun me da un poco de cosa acordarme de como habían dejado a Bonnie.- confesó la chica juntando sus manos entre las piernas para calentarlas un poco. -Pero no se preocupe capitán, yo personalmente me voy a asegurar de que nada de eso suceda.- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Además...- musito haciendo que la guardia volviera a mirarlo extrañada. -Veo que ya le han pagado.- apunto al bolsillo en la chaqueta verde militar de la castaña, donde una pequeña punta blanca de papel se asomaba. -Entonces usted se irá, igual que lo hacen todos luego de que les dan su cheque, solo se irá... De nuevo.

Foxy apretó las manos con fuerza en sus pantalones cafés, desviando la mirada luego de esas palabras, ese papel era básicamente el primer paso para decirle adiós a un guardia, así había sido siempre.

-Foxy...- lo siguiente que supo el ojiambar fue que se sintió tacleado por un pequeño cuerpo que ahora se encontraba sobre el manteniendolo con la espalda sobre la escalera metálica.

-Maestre ¿Que diantres hace?.- exclamo sorprendido por aquella acción que le causó un severo recalentamiento en el rostro.

Ella por su parte sonrió.

-Zorro tonto.- murmuró con una sonrisa juguetona. -Yo seria incapaz de irme igual que todos esos cobardes.- dijo bajando un poco de modo que quedase casi a la altura del rostro del pirata. -Además ¿porque irme? Aquí tengo a una cocinera adicta a los abrazos asfixiantes, un bromista que toca el bajo y tiene complejo de saco de box, un cantante con complejo de padre que aún cuando presume lo buenas que son sus pizzas nunca lo he visto cocinar. -con este ultimo no pudo evitar reír.- Y un tierno y sexy pirata pelirrojo que es la almohada improvisada mas tibia y cómoda que he tenido. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Es como tener una segunda familia!

-Tiene algo de razón.- sonrió. A esta altura la castaña ya tenia la cabeza sobre el pecho del zorro. -Entonces ¿Cuando nos va a desactivar?

-Antes de las seis.- respondió. -Pero olvidemoslo un rato.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces, llegó el momento.

Murmuró Freddy mirando aquellas cuatro bases colocadas una junto a la otra, al fondo de parts &amp; device donde ahora se encontraban. Las horas habían pasado y el momento había llegado, el reloj daría las seis dentro de poco tiempo.

-Y... ¿Quien será el primero?.- preguntó Chica, tratando de sonreír, aunque si lo había logrado, aún se veía un poco triste... y asustada.

-Ninguno.- se apresuro a responder el líder y vocalista del cuarteto. -Ustedes son cuatro ¿no? Desactivemos a todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero yo no se hacerlo.- comento Lia sorprendida por la petición.

-Yo tampoco...- dijo esta vez Melody.

-La guardia les dirá como.- objeto con seriedad.

-Eh, si...- respondió torpemente al oír que la mencionaban. -Hay que colocarlos en las bases.

El oso café asintió haciendo una seña con la mano derecha, una seña que al parecer era una especie de orden, pues en cuanto lo hizo los otro tres animatronicos comenzaron a caminar colocándose en las bases metálicas.

Los humanos se miraron con sorpresa, pero optaron por no decir nada, en cambio se acercaron a un animatronico cada uno para ajustar los seguros que los mantendrían sujetos a las bases. Lia con Bonnie, Mel con Freddy, Kat a Chica y desde luego Rass con Foxy. Los demás voltearon a ver a la chica esperando que les dijera que hacer, pero esta estaba en completo silencio.

Kat suspiró.

-Deben abrir el compartimiento que tienen en el torso.- anuncio viendo como estaba la castaña. -Chica, ¿Me permites?.- preguntó, ya que, después de todo Chica era una mujer ¿no? Seria atrevido no preguntar ¿verdad?. Esta asintió dejando abrirse la pequeña puerta en su torso.

-Hay un par de pequeños botones rojos en un lado de la palanca del lado derecho.- dijo la guardia quien ya había abierto el maltratado pecho del zorro. -Presionen el de la derecha.- todos obedecieron presionando el botón.

-No siento las piernas.- comento Bonnie, logrando que la rubia frente a el lo mirara confundida.

-Es normal, ese botón apaga las funciones de las extremidades inferiores.- musito la guardia. -Ahora el otro, este apaga las extremidades superiores.- y justo como lo dijo la guardia, en cuanto tocaron el segundo botón, inmediatamente dejaron de sentir los brazos y las manos.

-Maestre...- musito Foxy. -¿Quien será el encargado de reactivarnos?

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste una canción llamada "Wake me up when september ends"?.- Foxy se sorprendió por la respuesta, eso no le respondía nada. Al final negó con la cabeza. -Bien, yo te despertare cuando todo esto termine, lo prometo.

-Muchas gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor.- respondió esbozando una sonrisa que logro volver vidriosos los ojos carmín de la chica.

-Ahora... Por ultimo la palanca, al bajarla... Se desactivaran por completo.

-Entonces, sera hasta que nos volvamos a ver.- musito Freddy.

-Cuídense mucho.- Esta vez fue Chica.

-Y practiquen, la música se les da bien.- Bonnie sonrió luego de decir eso.

Rass recorrió el lugar con la mirada, algo comenzaba a doler. Era justo por eso que odiaba las despedidas.

-Buenas noches.- sonrió tratando de que no se notaran sus ojos cada vez mas inundados de lagrimas, recibiendo de respuesta un "Buenas noches" al unisono.

-Buenas noches, Maestre.- comento el zorro, haciendo que la chica lo mirase, colocando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del pirata.

-Buenas noches, Capitán.- y dicho esto, aún con gran esfuerzo debido a lo mucho que temblaban sus manos, bajo la pequeña palanca, viendo aquellos ojos ámbar desaparecer por completo.

-Ya esta.- comento Kat alejándose un poco para mirarlos mejor. Notando también los ojos llorosos de las tres chicas que lo acompañaban. -Oh...- murmuró con sorpresa. -No se preocupen, chicas estaremos de vuelta en unos meses.

-Lo sabemos pero...- murmuró Mel limpiando sus ojos con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Igual es triste.- completo Lia haciendo lo mismo.

El silencio reino por completo en la habitación durante unos minutos. ¿Que podían decir? Aunque les gustaba la idea de la remodelación, las cosas serian mejores si se quedaran, la verdad verlos ahí inmóviles no producía otra que tristeza. Pero la decisión había sido tomada y ellos ya están desactivados, había nada mas que hacer, mas que esperar a que esos meses pasaran.

-¿Hola? ¿Chicos?

Esa voz corto el silencio, el manager había llegado. Así que, limpiándose las lagrimas rápidamente salieron de la habitación tratando de verse lo mas normales posible.

-¿Todo listo?- preguntó el hombre al verlos salir de la habitación.

-Si, ya esta.- respondió Kat, abriendo la puerta para que el manager viese a los animatronicos.

-Oh, bien, aquí esta su paga.- dijo mientras repartir unos pequeños cheques a cada uno.

-Gracias... Hasta dentro de unos meses.- musito Rass, dejando al hombre en parts &amp; device que se acerco un poco a los animatronicos para examinarlos, notando un particular detalle.

-Uh? Que extraño, siguen calientes...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban fuera del local, mirando fijamente el gran letrero sobre la puerta.

-Es increíble todo lo que paso en solo siete días.- comento Melody. Una fuerte brisa soplo levantando su cabello, haciendo la colocar sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para protegerlas del frió.

-Y que lo digas.- dijo Kat en respuesta. -Bueno, volvamos a casa.

-Yo... Los alcanzare luego.- musito la ojiroja a lo que su primo solo asunto diciendo un leve "no tardes mucho".

Rass sonrió. Recordando la canción que le había mencionado a Foxy y mirando nuevamente el establecimiento, saco su celular.

_Wake me up when september ends_

No pudo evitar murmurar la letra, tecleando un par de veces antes de llevárse el pequeño aparato al oído.

_here comes the rain again_  
_falling from the stars_  
_drenched in my pain again_  
_becoming who we are_

El tono de marcado se escucho un par de veces.

**_as my memory rests_**  
**_but never forgets what I lost_**  
_wake me up when september ends_

-¿Hola?- una voz masculina se escucho del otro lado.

-Hola, papá...

-Oh, Hola mi niña, ¿Que sucede?

-Papá... Necesito hablar contigo.

* * *

**_(1): El benceno es una sustancia química que pertenece a la familia de los hidrocarburos aromáticos. Ademas es una sustancia toxica que corroe al ser humano por dentro._**

**_(2): Gallerian Marlon, la encarnación de la avaricia, fue un juez joven e inteligente, pero sin importar lo horribles que fueran las cosas que hicieran las personas que iban a sus juicios, el los declaraba inocentes siempre y cuando le pagaran una buena suma de dinero, pues segun el "El dinero es el mejor abogado en el infierno".Más tarde, es sobornado por un general que está a punto de ser condenado a muerte por cometer un asesinato en masa. Aunque es un delito merecedor de la pena capital, el juez lo declara inocente. Como resultado, se inicia una guerra civil que mata al general. Esto también provoca el incendio de la mansión del juez. (El hombre era el hermano perdido de Light Yagami ¿No me creen? ¡Busquen el vídeo!)_**

**_(3): Me base en el diseño de la pizzeria de Garry's Mod, es hacia esa puerta que debes correr cuando se te acaba la enegia para ganar la noche ^^._**

**_Y no se si se entiende porque Rass menciona esa canción, pero cualquier cosa, la razón es la parte de la letra marcada en negritas^^_**

**_Bien, este es posiblemente el peor capitulo final de la historia del mundo :'D_**

**_Aunque la verdad me esforcé en terminarlo, no quería tener esto mas es espera. Esta cortito y quería que tuviese mas feels pero bueno..._**

**_Bueno, como dije arriba, estas no han sido mis mejores semanas, primero este malparido bloqueo creativo que no me deja vivir, segundo el servicio Allopass deja de funcionar en Venezuela (Patria, patria, patria querida... -.-) y para completar;_**

**_Cerraron mi colegio._**

**_Asi es, lo cerraron, pa' toda la vida, así que no tengo mas opción que ir a estudiar en un liceo repleto de gente que le tiene rabia a los de mi difunto colegio a cuenta de que era colegio privado .-._**

**_"Are you fucking ready for the bulliyng!?" Ese fue mi primer pensamiento cuando me lo dijeron. Y ni siquiera es solo por eso, temo que no vaya a quedar con alguien que conozco, porque la verdad, no se acercarme a la gente. Yo no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de como es que tengo amigos .-._**

**_Y bueno, me decidi a publicar esto para subirme el animo de alguna manera, porque yo juro por Azami que cuando veo un Review comienzo a brincar por la casa xD Y quizás esto les vale brocheta, pero necesitaba desahogarme. nwn_**

**_¡Espero no haberlos deprimido! OwO_**

**_Y Gracias por seguir esta cosa fea, pronto, muy pronto la segunda parte ¡Así que pendientes!_**

**_¿Review?_**

**_¡Hasta luego!_**


End file.
